The Golden Octo:Rewritten
by CharismaticPheonix
Summary: The Golden Trio has been extended to an Octo. Thus it's the story about the life of eight students, about how they meet; how they get influenced by each other; how they deal with various aspects of life: Happiness, Hardships, Misunderstandings,Anger,Pride, Hatred; and finally end up finding the greatest treasure of it all, that is, true Love and Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

I had published this story before but didn't get a good response as people had complains with the grammar of it, now after editing it properly I am publishing it again. Those who have read it already can read again, that is, if they want(hides behind the couch), may be you'll find it good this time with all corrections done. On other hand new readers are obviously very much welcome.

Lastly I would just say that I don't own any of the characters of the story and if you still find some mistake with it then further suggestions are appreciated, but please don't be too harsh on me as I am a beginner and this is my first story which is very close to my heart. Ok, I know you are getting annoyed and bored now so I'll just shut up and began with the story. Please review.

 ** _Chapter 1: Friends and Foes_**

 **Date: 23rd April 1992.**

 **Place: An ordinary railway platform in Scotland.**

Twelve years old HARRY JAMES POTTER, was completely new to the wizarding world, his new friend Hagrid had asked him to board the Hogwarts express at platform 9^3/4 but unfortunately had vanished somewhere without telling him how to get there. So here he stood confused and thinking to himself as to what he was supposed to do to find such an unusual platform. Suddenly he was taken aback by some loud blabbering about bad shoes, he saw that it was coming from a bushy haired girl who had chocolate brown eyes and a very lovely face, she wore a nice red top and blue jeans but didn't seemed at all happy with her shoes that were of the shape of a mouse and even made a chu chu kind of sound as she walked.

"How many times have I told mom that I have grown up now and need not to wear these weird shoes meant for the two years old but she won't listen," she yelled as she passed by Harry with her luggage on a small trolley. He noticed that she had a ticket in her small hand with platform 9^3/4 written on it, he knew what to do next,

"Excuse me!" Harry called out to her.

The girl turned to find rather a very cute looking boy with round glasses, approaching her.

"Listen if you are here to make fun of my shoes then don't you dare…" but before she could say further she got interrupted,

"No, I am not here for that, I have just been wanting to ask if you can tell me how to get to" said Harry as he raised his ticket to her.

"Oh! I am so sorry, actually I feel quite embarrassed in these shoes that I can even imagine people coming to me just for making fun of them, anyways as far as your problem is concerned it's really easy, just watch me" she said as she started running towards a huge pillar vanishing into it. Harry wasn't surprised a lot, as such strange things had been occurring to him quite frequently since he learned he was a wizard. He made a tight grip at his trolley and began to run towards the pillar and then into it. The next moment he was at platform 9^3/4, he lost himself admiring the awesome Hogwarts express but soon was out of his thoughts as a girl's voice stuck into his head saying

"Hey you, round glasses, are you going to stand there, or find yourself a compartment before the entire train gets crowded."

Harry saw that it was the bushy haired girl, she made a gesture with her hand telling him to follow her and so he did, almost chuckling to himself at the new name he was addressed with. After rummaging through four or five compartments they finally found a completely vacant one, suitable for them and their luggage. Harry went and sat near the window while the girl sat opposite to him at the other window.

"I am Hermione Jean Granger and you?"

"Harry Potter"

"I knew it, since I saw you I had this feeling that you must be the famous harry potter, I have read about you."

Harry knew he was popular but people even read about him made him feel a little awkward.

The train started and during half of the journey both the kids talked about Hogwarts and magical stuff, they also ate some of the delicious candies Hermione was carrying, gradually their conversation moved to each other's respective lives, Hermione always had her mouth dropped open in surprise as she came to know what a harsh and miserable life Harry had with his cruel aunt and uncle. About her, she told that she was from a muggle family -the people who can't perform magic, Harry also found that she was a real book worm from the way she went on describing how many and what spells she had learnt, telling him even the page number the spell belonged to, and that whenever she was upset or bored she used to study her text books which made her feel refreshed and happy again, at this Harry felt that she was, a little, no, a lot scary because normal humans usually get bored of studying and this girl studied to remove her boredom . Harry was about to faint, listening to the endless name of books and horrible spells which he thought he won't be able to pronounce even, but Hermione recited like a poetry to her. Suddenly a chocolate frog came jumping in their compartment followed by a stupid looking fat boy who shouted out,

"Traver! Please come back,"

But the frog didn't seem to listen and jumped to another compartment with the boy yelling after it.

"I think he needs a little help, I'll be back," said hermione as she walked out of the compartment.

Harry really found it so nice of her always trying to help others. He sat staring out of the train's window and enjoying the beautiful views passing by when someone entered the compartment, he thought it had to be hermione but turned to find that it was not her, instead it was a blonde haired charming youth with stormy grey eyes, he came and sat opposite to harry.

"Hello Harry, my name is Draco Malfoy, I have been searching for you since we got on the train and finally here you are," he said holding out his hand to Harry.

Harry took his hand wondering why this guy was saying so, what did he want from him.

But then he didn't had to wait long, as soon he got the answer.

"You must be thinking how I recognized you, simple, by your scar which is as famous as you, but it's ironical that the scar is the reason for your fame, since my father told me that I was going to be at Hogwarts, I have always thought that if you and I happen to be in the same year which is certainly happening then we both will turn out to be great friends, just imagine the famous harry potter and the royal, rich, high class, heir of Slytherin- Draco Malfoy, how great it sounds," he said his eyes shining brightly.

Harry not at all liked how this guy laid so much emphasis on being a high class and royal, he was never going to make friends with a boy who wanted to be his companion just because he was very famous. He was about to convey it to Malfoy when Hermione came back, she stood at the entrance door of the compartment saying,

"That frog was so stubborn Harry, we tried a lot to catch it but it jumped out of the train, Navel is so upset…" though she had to say much more, she paused, seeing that Harry was not alone but there was some other boy too staring at her strangely, whom she had not noticed till now being so busy telling Harry of whatever she had been through.

"Who is she?" asked Malfoy looking at Harry.

But Harry didn't had to say anything as Hermione herself gave the answer to Malfoy's question,

"Hermione Granger" she said.

"Granger!" Malfoy mouthed out in surprise, frowning badly as if even in saying this title he felt sick.

"Granger is the title of mudbloods, so why on earth, is this low class talking to you as if she is your friend?" he asked Harry.

"Because she is my friend! and she isn't like you, arrogant and selfish, judging people by their class which actually doesn't counts while making a friend, so I better prefer to be her friend rather than being with a fool like you." Replied harry, he was very angry at Malfoy for calling his new friend a low class though he didn't knew the meaning of mudblood .

"So that's it, I thought so high of you Potter but now I see how wrong I was, you need not tell me that you don't want to be my friend as now I myself don't want to be the friend of such a brainless idiot as you are, making friends with disgusting Grangers" said Malfoy as he walked out giving a strong push at Hermione's shoulder, who still stood at the compartment's door witnessing all this.

Harry saw how insulted and hurt Hermione was feeling, her face has turned so dull and she stood with her eyes constantly looking down at the floor.

"Hermione, you should not think about whatever that monkey was saying, it was all rubbish, high class-low class, it doesn't even matter, what matters is what kind of a person are you and trust me Mione you are a great person, always helping out others, which I think will be considered as a really good quality, and you have it." Said harry.

After listening to this long speech said in her honor, Hermione seemed a little merrier than before, she came and sat facing Harry, now she had a little smile on her face.

"Thanks Harry, I didn't knew you were so good at convincing" she said, playfully hitting at his arm.

"My pleasure" he replied happily.

"Well about that frog, did it really jumped out" he confirmed.

Hermione nodded.

Harry felt sorry for the little creature who saved his life from the torture Hermionie was giving him an hour ago, by jumping into their compartment.

"He was a Malfoy, isn't it? They all are the same, high headed and rude to our kinds" said Hermionie, again bringing back the topic Harry wanted her to forget.

"What do you mean by- your kinds, you are sounding as if you belong to some species you are ashamed of, please Mione…"

"ok, ok, Harry, I will forget about it, in fact I want to, but it keeps returning to my mind, anyways I assure you I won't talk about it anymore" said Hermione interrupting him in between as she feared she would have to listen to another one of his speech which she didn't wanted as she was not used to such admirations and found it quite awkward when someone praised her a lot.

After this, they both were quite for sometime but then Hermione spoke out,

"We are about to reach Hogwarts, better get dressed in your uniform" she said to Harry as she walked out to the girl's changing room for doing the same.

 **Date: 23rd April 1992**

 **Place: Hogwarts, London.**

Finally the train came to a halt, Harry and Hermione came down along with other students. Everyone was surprised to see a giant telling them to get into the boats that were supposed to take them to the huge and grand castle standing in front of them a few meters away.

"He's Hagrid, remember I told you about him," Harry said to Hermione who just stared at the huge man with wide eyes.

When Hagrid saw Harry he waved to him smiling, Harry waved back.

Soon after, the two kids were sitting in a boat with a few other students among whom there was a girl named Cherry(just an imaginary character no one particular from any series)who seemed to get along really well with Hermione who was busy talking to her, almost forgetting that Harry was also there, thus he also found a red haired boy named Ron Weasley to keep company with.

At Hogwarts after some formalities and introductions the students got sorted out to various houses, whereas Malfoy got Slytherin, Harry, Hermionie, and Ron got chosen to Gryfindor.

The next day first class was of flying lessons taken by hamster faced madam Huutch. She was about to began when a Hogwarts assistant came running to tell her that the headmaster had summoned her. She told everyone that they were to stay at ground till she was back. Hermione stood holding her broom in hand when suddenly it started to rise up on its own, carrying her with it, it all happened so fast that before she could think or act, she was flying high up and all over Hogwarts. She held on to the long wooden part of the broom with her hands while the rest of her body hanged in free air. Soon she started to lose her grip as her hands were getting tired and starting to pain, also the highly fast speed of the broom was making it difficult for her to stick to it. There was a chaos at the ground, where the boys stood worried and horrified less by the situation but more by the howling and screaming of the girls. The Slytherin house laughed and mocked at Hermione with Malfoy being the loudest one at that. Harry had send Ron to call madam Huutch but it was taking him very long. Harry knew that if he waited any longer then Hermione was going to fall down so he had no other choice but to save her himself. He sat onto his broom making it fly towards Hermione, as fast as possible. On the other hand Hermione could not take it any more, her hand slipped off the broom, she closed her eyes and waited for facing the dirt and death, but it never happened, she felt something really soft holding her wrist she knew it was Harry's hand, he pulled her up onto his own broom and holding her tightly with one hand headed downwards to the ground. As Soon as they landed and Hermione's feet touched the ground she collapsed onto her knees, everyone crowded around her while Harry sat by her side rubbing her hands, Cherry gave her support from behind. Hermione felt as if every part of her body was knocked out, she gently tilted her head which was spinning badly out of dizziness, on Harry's shoulder. Malfoy walked to her moving with a royal accent,

"Enjoyed the ride Granger?" he mocked as he bent down on one knee to reach her level.

Harry was about to hit Malfoy for being a nuisance at such a critical moment but before that something happened, which was even a much better lesson to him, Hermione puked at his robes, though not doing it on purpose as she was in a condition too wretched to realize what she did and to whom, Malfoy could hear laughter specially from his own house.

"Shut up you fools! and Granger? what the….yaak!" he shouted out as he looked at the white slimy liquid at his house t-shirt, angrily he raised his hand to hit Hermione.

"Don't dare Malfoy," said Harry putting a defending arm over her.

An inevitable fight was about to start between the two when everyone heard the noise of footsteps approaching them, it was Huutch and Ron,

"What's going on here, Mr Weasley told me that Miss Granger was flying" the teacher said as she sat down near Hermione to have a better look on her.

"Oh! poor child, she immediately needs to be taken to the hospital wing and students, the class is dismissed for today" she said turning to everyone as she lifted up Hermione in her arms. Harry was keeping close to Malfoy as everyone left the ground, when madam Huutch was out of sight he pulled Malfoy's arm harshly to stop him.

"What do you want now? potter!" Malfoy yelled out.

"I know you did it, you spelled Mione's broom which led her through all that,"

"Yes I did, so what?"

"What! You're asking what, how low can you fall Malfoy? She could have died."

"I think that would have been better, the world getting rid of at least one useless Granger."

Harry was out of his nerves now and made a charge on Malfoy but he dodged it.

"Want to fight Potter" he said turning his fists into balls and taking a fighting position.

But again their fight came to a stop before it could start as professor Mcgonagall came up to them through the corridors looking out for Harry.

"Mr Potter I suppose you know that violence is not allowed within the school premises" she said looking for an explanation from Harry.

"Ma'am, you must have heard by now what happened with Hermione during our flying lessons, and Malfoy has accepted that he was behind it all when I asked him" he replied.

"If that's so then let the teachers handle it, you are no authority to decide the punishment for him" said Mcgonagall giving a stare to Malfoy which he understood was an order for him to leave and so he left, much to the dismay of Harry who wanted to beat him up badly for what he did and said about Hermione.

"Follow me, " Mcgonagall said turning to Harry.

All the way through the corridors Harry thought of where the lady was taking him, was she going to punish him for trying to fight Malfoy.

Finally she stopped by a class taken by professor Quirrel, he was teaching the senior students.

"Sorry to disturb you professor, but can I talk to Mr Chatwin please," she asked peeping through the classroom's door.

" Yes, yes sure," he replied.

Thus a very handsome boy around seventeen years of age stood up from among the students and made his way towards Mcgonagall.

"Mr Potter, he is Justin Chatwin, the senior head boy(A/N: the Justin mentioned here is the same Justin Chatwin who is a Hollywood actor, if you know him, I haven't changed his real name , and in my story he has the same look he had in his movie "The Invisible", he is one of my favorite actors, thus I wanted him to have a part in my story) and Justin this is your new seeker," said Mcgonagall smiling at Harry.

"Alright, seems I am gonna be your teacher little one," said Justin shuffling through Harry's jet black hair.

Harry didn't understand what they were talking about, but just gave a faint smile, feeling like he was a small chicken on being called little.

"I saw it from my office window when you saved Miss Granger from falling, you did it so skillfully without having any experience in flying brooms before, which sure is praiseworthy so I thought of this reward for you, I can see that you want to know what a seeker is, but you have to wait, Justin will explain you everything." said Mcgonagall smiling at Harry, and then she was gone.

It was almost the eighth time Harry was running, calling out to Snape for the purpose of asking him to enquire about Malfoy, regarding whatever happened during their flying lessons, he was doing this as Mcgonagall had told him that if any judgment was to be taken against Malfoy then it was Snape to do it as he was the main in charge of the Slytherin house but he always turned a deaf ear to Harry's protests.

"Professor!" Harry shouted out.

This time Snape stopped and Harry reached out to him panting.

"Professor…." But before Harry could complete Snape popped out,

"I know Mr Potter that you are here for getting the same job done for which you have been on my nerves since the last two days, then I must tell you that I considered the matter last night, I needed an evidence to ensure that whether Mr. Malfoy was the culprit or not and do you know what I found…" he paused with a stern look on his face, and then continued,

"I found that he is not guilty of the charges you accused him of, I casted a truth spell on him, under its influence a person always speaks the truth and Malfoy said that he wasn't responsible for making Miss Granger suffer, so I think that you were wrong about him, now will you please let me be at peace not asking me anymore to solve your petty issues, cause I have much more important works to do" he said as he walked away with the part of his long black robes following him.

Harry stood in the corridor staring at the blank air thinking to himself that since the very first day of Hogwarts, when Dumbledore had introduced Snape, he felt something really fishy about the professor but now his doubt was confirmed.

He ran to Mcgonagall's office and conveyed to her whatever Snape had told him, also letting her know how he felt about Snape being a liar, trying to save Malfoy from the evil deed he had done.

But Mcgonagall seemed to have a complete different kind of view.

"Mr Potter, professor Snape is one of the most honorable and loyal teacher at Hogwarts, so watch your words before you speak, if he is saying that Mr Malfoy didn't do it then that's the truth."

"But professor, Malfoy himself said he did it, don't you believe me?" Harry asked feeling hurt now.

"No more arguments, Mr Potter" said Mcgonagall with a strict voice.

At this note Harry left the office, disgusted at why Mcgonagall had so much faith in Snape and also that he wasn't able to take Hermione's revenge. But then a thought stuck his mind, that till now he had only tried the legal method, the illegal one was still left, a wide smile came on his face as he decided that one day he would break Malfoy's bones and teach him a lesson. Further he began pondering since when had he become so violent, earlier he used to be a calm and composed boy, but soon landed on the conclusion that he was the same Harry, it was just that he couldn't let anyone escape without paying a high price if they troubled Hermione.

Few weeks passed, Hermione was back completely healed by now, and Harry was quite busy due the addition of seeker's lessons to his schedule. He always had a great time learning to be a seeker, which he now knew was a player who had the job of catching a golden ball while flying on the broom, in a game called Quidditch. He and Justin enjoyed each other's company a lot. Hermione found that since she hadn't been with Harry from a long time he had grown really good friend with Ron, so much so that the red haired never left him even for a moment, and Hermione found herself not wanting to exchange even a word with Harry when he was around. During the classes also, Ron shared the seat with both of them, which resulted in both the boys chatting and laughing with each other while Hermione sat quietly like a dumb, feeling jealous and ignored.

Things went on like this when one day both Ron and Hermione got late for the class, they found that not only Harry's but all the seats were occupied except for the one at the back with the place of two people on it. So they both went and took it, Hermione felt so irritated having to sit with an ugly faced freak, which was exactly what she thought of Ron. The class started, Ron was not able to pronounce the spell correctly that was being taught and thus Hermione tried to help by showing him how to cast the spell properly, making the feather lying at her desk fly high up in air, but Ron took it as an insult.

After the class was over, Ron walked down the hallway with a group of boys including Harry, he made fun of Hermione imitating her voice in a funny manner and making faces, even Harry chuckled at that while the others laughed loudly, but then he noticed that Hermione was seeing all this, her eyes brimming with tears ready to burst out, Harry now felt ashamed of himself, but before he could act or say anything she ran away with tears now flooding down her entire cheeks. Harry searched for her everywhere but couldn't find her. Later that day he heard Navel saying that Hermione had locked herself in the girl's wash room and was crying badly. Harry quickly got up to go when professor Quirrel came running into the hall and fainted after telling that a giant had entered Hogwarts. The headmaster asked everyone to be at peace and to move to their rooms with the prefects. Harry pulled out Ron from the line of students following the prefects,

"Ron, Mione is still in the girl's washroom, we need to save her" said Harry getting totally worried.

"Have you lost your mind Harry? We cannot put our life in danger for that girl , you are going to get yourself killed along with her " said Ron joining back the line and asking Harry to do the same.

But Harry headed towards the corridor that led to the girl's washroom, hiding himself from the prefects and other students. Suddenly he heard a deafening scream, he followed it and came to witness a huge troll who was moving his heavy log in all directions finally aiming it at the sink Hermione was hiding under, but she dodged the attack after the sink was shattered to pieces. Harry picked up one of a medium sized piece of the broken sink and threw it at the troll distracting it's attention towards him but didn't knew what to do next. The angry troll seized Harry by one leg and making him hang in upside down position charged again and again for his head with it's log, while the young wizard somehow dodged it all. Both the kids had left their wands in their respective rooms thus there was no way they could use magic to get out of the situation. Then suddenly someone chanted out the spell "Winggardium Laviosaa" from behind, causing the log to float into air out of the troll's hand and above it's head. To the utmost surprise of both Harry and Hermione, this someone was no other but Malfoy. He removed the spell from the log and it fell down on the troll's head making it lose it's grip at Harry who landed at the floor dragging himself away from troll as it collapsed down. As soon as it happened the teachers arrived at the spot.

"Oh Merlin! What are you three kids doing out here and what is this?" asked Mcgonagall, shocked and horrified at the look of the fainted troll. The other teachers had the same expression on their faces.

"It was me responsible for all this professor, I had read about the trolls and was determined to defeat it but practically found it so difficult, if Harry and Draco have not arrived I would have died" said Hermione taking the entire blame on herself.

"Miss Granger, I didn't expected that from you, and you two boys are given 50 points for your luck, now better get going to your dormitories" said Mcgonagall.

So all the three left, with Harry and Hermione walking together whereas Malfoy walked ahead of them heading straight to the Slytherin hall, but stopped when Hermione said to him politely,

"Thanks Draco."

"Don't be so grateful Granger! I did it all for myself, I saw Potter when he got separated from the line and headed in the opposite direction, I knew what he was up to- defeating a troll and becoming the hero of Hogwarts, but I couldn't let him take the entire credit for himself so I followed him, finally ending up in defeating the troll all by myself, which I suppose turned out to be of great profit to me as I had planned, earning me 50 points for my house and the fame that I am about to get when very soon the news of this small incident spreads like wild fire, so don't think that I have turned into some kind hearted fool like you two, there is one more reason why I didn't let the troll have the pleasure of killing you both, because I want to do it myself" said Malfoy with a pure evil accent.

"You freak!" Harry yelled out as he was about to punch Malfoy but Hermione stopped him by holding him tight at his wrist. Malfoy walked away frowning, when he found himself out of the sight of his two enemies he paused for a minute thinking to himself,

" No one, not even my parents have ever called me by my first name, even I have never given it a thought of how it would sound, but I think it really sounded so nice, not to mention the way Hermione said it, so soft and simple."

But quickly he was snapped out of the thought landing into another one

"How is it even possible that I thought of that Granger by her first name and how could I think that my first name sounded nice from her mouth, it sounded weird, no, horrible, in fact venomous!" he felt satisfied after cursing whatever little good he was thinking about Hermione. He felt his head for fever but found none, still not believing that even for a moment he could think good of those whom he hated so much if he was being in a normal state. Finally he came out with a reason and it consoled him.

"Oh boy, you need rest, your tired mind and body are leading you to such weird thoughts" he said as he retired to his dormitory.

Harry and Hermione walked upstairs, neither of them had said anything till they came to the Gryfindor common room when Harry broke out the silence,

"I am sorry Mione, so sorry for everything, when you saw me laughing with Ron I wasn't mocking at you, it was just that the faces he made, he looked so funny," Harry tried to explain.

"It's ok Harry, I understand now, the moment I saw you joined in my mockery along with Ron, I felt like you have changed, like I have lost the friend who once cared so much for me but when you came to save me from the troll I realized that I was wrong."

Harry turned Hermione to face him and spoke out,

"Mione never ever think that I will change for you, you are my best friend since day one and I will never stop caring for you like I do now,"

"Then what will you say about ignoring me for almost a few weeks or so, always hanging around that Ron Weasley and treating me as if I never existed."

"Really! I didn't know it, believe me Mione I didn't do it on purpose, I was such a fool so busy with Ron that I never realized, and you should have told me if you felt that way, please forgive me Mione…."

But Hermione asked him to calm down before he could go on reciting an entire essay asking for forgiveness from her, how cute and innocent he looked when he was confused and worried at the same time, she thought.

"I was just playing around Harry, I no more feel hurt for all that after what you did for me tonight, all my doubts about you are removed and I firmly believe now that you are my true friend and will always be" she said smiling at him.

"Well then its ok" he said returning a wide smile.

"About Ron, I must tell you that he turned out to be a big coward leaving me alone in my need, while I thought of him as a great friend" said Harry sounding a bit disappointed.

"I always had a feeling that he was like this, that's the reason I disliked him so much, I know Harry how it feels when someone whom we trust so much breaks it, but forget about him, he was a prêt and it's good you got to see his true face" said Hermione putting a consoling hand on his shoulder.

There was silence for a moment, this time Hermione being the one breaking it,

"What do you think of Draco?" she asked.

"Why are you even asking? Obvious he is a one who deserves nothing but to be hanged, at such a young age he is full of utmost violence that could think of killing people, and why am I even surprised at that, he can't only think but he had even tried to kill you and came out of it untouched because of that Snape" said Harry anger fuming in his eyes at the thought of Malfoy.

"Harry, I think he wasn't responsible for the broom incidence anyway" said Hermione mustering up some courage as she knew he was to get mad at this and it happened,

"What! I suppose I have told you what he confessed to me that day, yet you are saying this, and yes, I almost forgot to question that why are you being so nice to him since the troll incident, he said whatever he did, was for his own selfish motives which if he didn't have told then too I already knew it, you even stopped me from breaking his nose that he pokes everywhere,"

"Listen, I just feel he is not so harsh and rude as he pretends to be in his words" replied Hermionie.

"Pretends? What do you mean by that?"

"You know how much he likes to keep up with his bad boy personality and I think that's why he took up the blame of everything in spite of the fact he was never behind whatever happened with me during the flying lessons, and may be that's the reason he turned out innocent during the truth spell test, performed on him by professor Snape. "

"Ok, so now you believe Snape also, Hermionie how could you, I mean who could you think was behind all that if not Malfoy?" Harry asked frustrated.

"I don't know Harry, you yourself told me that the authorities later informed that my broom was defective which led to all that"

"But I also told you that I don't believe it, the authorities must not have been able to find the real culprit cause he was already proven not to be guilty by Snape and thus they just gave an excuse of a defective broom to dismiss the matter quickly, Mione you are so good that you start finding good in everyone and I am surprised to know even in Malfoy."

"Ok fine, you win, Draco is a waste who should be beaten up to a plump" she said which made Harry feel a little better.

"Harry look, I am not saying I am very sure of all this that I said about Draco but I was just suggesting a possibility"

"There can't be even a possibility about that ferret having a bit of good in him"

"Alright, I think we should retire for sleep now" she said not wanting any arguments with Harry as she was badly tired through the day's mishappenings.

Harry too agreed as he himself was really tired and weary.

"Good night Mione" he said as he moved to his dormitory.

"Night Harry" she replied as she entered her own.

Hermione sat on her bed in deep thoughts "Harry you won't understand but I feel that Draco is not the person he tries to be, when he gave the reason for saving us from the troll I could see that his eyes reflected opposite of his words, it's not like I have any experience in reading people's eyes in fact I have never been able to do so, but to my surprise, it seemed as if I could clearly read Draco's eyes and they said that he was not there for him but for us, I don't know, may be it was just my imagination cause it's really hard for me too, to believe that Draco can have a good side" with this and some similar thoughts in mind she found herself curling into her bed finally ending up in heavy sleep.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The Quidditch Match_**

Almost after a month of training it was finally the day of Harry's first Quidditch match, his team was dressed in Gryffindor house red t-shirts,

"Ready to test your skills, little one?" asked Justin,

"Yeah," said Harry nodding his head slightly, earlier he didn't like Justin calling him little one, but now he was found of it, it gave him a feeling like he was Justin's younger brother and he loved this feeling.

"I am sure, you are going to outdo yourself." said Justin patting Harry's back.

Soon their team reached from the corridors to the main entrance of the Quidditch ground, they saw crowds of students cheering for them, but on a close observation it was found that well wishes came from the other three houses while Slytherin was just letting out all kinds of curses.

The Gryfindor team took their positions, then came the Slytherin team, as it entered the ground, now the Slytherin house was actually cheering but the others were quiet.

"Such enmities between the three houses and Slytherin, seems something has to be done to sort this out" Dumbledore was saying to Mcgonagall.

Harry's eyes were searching for a bushy haired girl, whom he found sitting among a few Gryffindor girls, she was looking at him, smiling widely and gestured him a good luck, he smiled back at her, since he had entered the ground he was very nervous and he didn't knew how Hermionie did this, but just by looking at her he felt so relaxed, calm and encouraged. Suddenly someone approached him from behind, Harry turned to find that it was Malfoy,

"Are you ready to be defeated potter? since you have to compete against me, that's sure to happen,"

"Let's see who gets defeated," said Harry as he flew away from Malfoy avoiding any arguments with him.

It was during some more of their flying lessons, that Malfoy had impressed Madam Huutch by his superb flying skills, just like Harry he hadn't have any experience of flying brooms before, yet he was an expert at it, and this had earned him the position of seeker in Slytherin team.

The ball was bounced in air, and the game began with players of both the team trying to hit it into their respective goals, Harry and Malfoy waited for their chance, Gryffindor stood at 10 points while Slytherin at 11 when a golden ball started to dance in front of Harry's eyes, he quickly lunged towards it but it flew away, both the seekers were pushing each other while flying, as they tried to chase and catch the snitch. Suddenly from nowhere a bludger began to follow both of them, they couldn't manage to dodge it long and it knocked down Harry from his broomstick, he in turn caught Malfoy's leg who was flying close to him, thus making them both land on the ground from high up and getting their several bones broken, but this was not enough as they saw the bludger again charging at them, this time it was exactly aiming at Harry, Malfoy took out his wand from the back pocket of his pant and immediately chanted out,

"Emphorius!" thus converting the bludger to pieces.

"You fool, if you knew a spell to destroy it, why didn't you do it earlier?" asked Harry clutching his paining arm.

"Potter, it was quite risky, if I would have done it while flying, it could have hit some person among the audience."

"Since when have you grown so protective of others?"

" Well, if you have not forgotten then, my dad and students of my own house are also sitting among those people and I do care for them."

"Yeah, right" said Harry.

"It's surprising Malfoy, but you at least have some qualities someone can learn from, like carrying your wand everywhere, even in Quidditch, I am going to do the same from now, it will get me in less troubles."

"Yes, it is required because at this ridiculous school every now and then something bad occurs, I don't know what explanation they are going to give about this bludger that followed us."

"It was because of Snape" Harry blurted out as he was reminded that when they were trying to escape the bludger's attacks he saw Snape moving his lips as if he was chanting some spell and he was staring at Harry without blinking an eye.

"What? professor Snape? I know Potter that you are lying because you hate him,"

"Of course I do, but I am not like you Malfoy, that I'll put blame of something on someone just because of my disliking towards that person."

"Shut up Potter, don't pose yourself so great, you are a liar, that's all."

"And you are a pigswill," said Harry.

" You are a gippi," said Malfoy.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Harry making a face,

"I don't know, at least it sounds insulting," replied Malfoy.

This way calling of names to each other went on for another few minutes as everyone approached to them running,

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, can't you both be at peace for a moment, look how badly hurt you two are, still you are busy fighting each other," said Mcgonagall from the crowd that had now circled around the two boys.

Hermionie quickly ran up not to Harry but to Malfoy,

"Are you alright draco?" she asked bending on her knees, beside him.

"Hermionie!" Harry yelled out angrily, surprised at how she was bothered about their enemy and not her best friend, but she continued staring at Malfoy with utmost concern written on her face, Malfoy was so dumbfounded at such an unexpected behavior from her that he was speechless.

"Get aside, get aside" the shrill voice of Pomfrey came out as she made her way to the two boys and shooed away Hermione from the blond, thus breaking the moment of trance among the three kids,

"C'mon, put them on stature, we quickly need to take them to the hospital wing," she instructed the house elves.

"Wait, Pomfrey, before you proceed, I want to interrogate someone," said Snape.

Everyone was confused about what he was up to,

"Can I ask you professor, why were you so intent on making the bludger kill Mr Potter?" he said as he slightly moved towards Quirrel.

"Wha… What are you talking about professor Snape?" asked Quirrel shivering with fear.

Everyone was stunned hearing to the offence Snape was accusing Quirrel of, Harry was thinking that he was trying to pose Quirrel for his own evil deed in order to save him from getting caught when later the matter gets investigated, and it lead him to believe that Snape was a quiet foolish person as he chose Quirrel to carry out his wicked trick upon, no one was going to admit that a white hearted poor creature like Quirrel would do such a thing.

Snape advanced further towards Quirrel who backed away from him, it didn't mattered to Harry whether anyone was going to believe Snape or not but he couldn't resist the sight of an innocent teacher getting blamed for the thing he had never done and so he was going to reveal the truth,

"It was you, who was trying to kill me, I saw you reciting some spell on my broomstick," said Harry as he stared angrily at Snape, he expected the professor to get furious at him or be shocked at least, but Snape just kept advancing towards Quirrel ignoring whatever Harry was saying, everyone else was extremely confused except for professor Dumbledore who had an understanding yet worried look in his eyes as if he knew well as to what was going on.

"It wasn't me Potter, it was him," said Snape as he made a few more quick advances towards Quirrel and finally removed his turban, revealing to everyone a sight they couldn't dream of.

At the back of Quirrel's head was an ugly distorted face of the evil wizard whom the wizarding world loathed,

"Alright I am caught, and I must say I am impressed Snape, you are a way too witty, how quickly you found out that I was the one who had led that bludger behind Harry in order to kill him and I would have succeeded if Malfoy wouldn't have interrupted by destroying it" said Voldemort, and the very next moment Quirrel made a jump towards Harry as the ugly face behind his head ordered him to kill the boy, but Snape quickly chanted out a "Stupefy" aiming his wand at Quirrel causing him change to nothing but dirt.

Everyone was frozen at their places, too horrified to act or say something, like everyone else Harry too couldn't bring himself to believe that whatever just happened was a truth or a horrible nightmare, suddenly a transparent human shaped mass began forming behind him, in no time it vanished into the air after passing through Harry making him lie unconscious on the floor.

Harry's eyes fluttered open, he groped for his glasses and found them on a nearby table, putting them on he recognized that he was in the hospital wing, a frown came on his face as he looked around and saw that Malfoy was lying on a nearby bed, he wasn't unconscious but fast asleep, Harry wasn't able to remember anything at first but slowly he began to recall as to what had happened before he fell unconscious.

His thoughts got interrupted as he saw the headmaster entering the infirmary,

"Hello Harry, you seem to be fine now," he said smiling at Harry,

Harry nodded returning a wide grin.

"You must be thinking about the unusual incidences that took place a few days back," he said in a grim voice.

"Few days? How long has it been since I passed out?" asked Harry.

"Three days," said Dumbledore.

"Three! Well that's a long time," said Harry with a sigh.

"That it is," said the headmaster moving closer to Harry's bed.

"So, is it true that Voldemort is back?" asked Harry, though he himself clearly knew the ans to it.

"I wish I wouldn't have to say this but unfortunately it's true, one year after Voldemort had killed your parents, the four great wizards also known as the great four, and who were the creator of Hogwarts, and after whose names we have the four houses of our school, had killed him or they thought they had, Voldemort for sure had managed to fool them as well as the entire Wizarding world, since all these years we had been believing that he was no more, while he was never dead at the first place as his souls had been surviving safely inside the Hocruxses,

"Hocruxses?" exclaimed Harry, eyeing Dumbledore for some explanation and so the old man went on,

" I think that when Voldemort found himself dying at the hands of the four wizards, he must have divided his soul in parts and hidden it in the Hocruxses, that's the only possible way how he has lasted this long and would be back now,"

"You mean, this thing, Hocruxses, can preserve someone's soul?"

"Right Harry, I must tell you that Hocruxses are not some particular things, but it can be anything, anything you hide your soul into, for instance, a normal book becomes a Hocrux if someone hides their soul into it by using dark magic and Voldemort was an expert in it(in dark magic),"

"That means if Hocruxses are just some random things then only Voldemort would be knowing about what exactly those objects are, he has hidden his souls into,"

"Correct, and that's why in this vast world of uncountable number of objects it is almost impossible for us to figure out what those seven objects would be, which are not just ordinary objects but Hocruxses,"

"Isn't there any sign about them which can indicate that the object is a Hocrux?"

"No Harry, Hocruxses will appear to you just like a normal object, nothing different or special, but yes, there is one thing we can be sure of, and that is, the Hocruxses have to be seven in number, it's a fact, if a person tries to hide his or her soul in less than seven or more than seven objects either way the objects won't get converted into a Hocrux, there have to be exactly seven of them for the dark magic of Hocruxses to work,"

"But sir, if his soul were inside the Hocruxses since all these years, why hadn't he attacked before and why now?"

"This is how the Hocruxses works, if they contain any soul they preserve it for eleven years, during this period parts of the soul remain inactivated inside them, after completion of this period, starting with the first Hocrux the souls starts getting activated one by one, each soul gets revived every one year and thus it takes seven more years for all the souls to get activated,"

"I see, so as you told me, Voldemort had divided his souls after one year of my parents death, that is when I was one year old, which means by now eleven years have passed and his souls are starting to get activated."

"Yes, the first one we saw on the day of your Quidditch match, which tried to kill you but Snape saved you by destroying it,"

"Sir, that day it was revealed that professor Quirrel was the one who wanted to hurt me, then what was professor Snape doing? cause when I was flying on my broom I had seen him chanting some spell and his eyes were fixed on me,"

"Haven't you found the answer yet, he was trying to save you," said Dumbledore giving Harry a curious look,

"He was trying to save me?" exclaimed Harry getting very surprised,

"Of course, and if you haven't forgotten, it was because of him that you didn't became the victim of the assault Quirrel tried on you later on,"

Harry nodded, he did remember how Quirrel had made a jump towards him trying to get hold of his throat but Snape had Stupied the professor to dirt before he could harm Harry, obvious this all was so hard for him to believe, the one person he had always thought would be glad, even to take away his life had turned out to be his life savior, the recent events did force him to think that probably he had a false opinion about Snape, but this wasn't the time to form his judgments over a professor, so he let the thought rest for the time being, as there were more important matters to be discussed.

"So professor Quirrel was voldemort's first soul, and if professor Snape killed it, that means only six are left to be dealt with."

"Here you are wrong Harry, first, Quirrel wasn't his soul but just an evil man who helped Voldemort, the creature at the back of his head was Voldemort's first soul, when someone divides his soul into parts, each part individually is very weak, it can't even stand on it's own, Voldemort's first soul couldn't have got any other part of his soul to combine with, as it is, that it will take another one year for his second soul to get revived, thus it used Quirrel's body to make it's stand, as more and more souls start combining they become stronger, for instance, combination of two souls is stronger than one individual soul, combination of three stronger than two and finally combination of all seven is strongest giving rise to the original being whose souls had been residing in them for years, secondly though Snape destroyed the first soul it does not mean its finished, a soul is permanently destroyed only if we destroy the Hocrux that preserved it, cause it's actually the Hocruxses which contain the life of the souls."

"That means if we destroy all the seven Hocruxses then Voldemort would be permanently finished?"

"That's true, but Harry, as I told you that a Hocrux can be any random object, finding and destroying it is actually like pushing water uphill with a rake, so there's sure a possibility that even after years and years of search you won't find them and Voldemort would be back, hence we should be prepared, training ourselves for the worst is as necessary as trying to search for the Hocruxses, only his first soul was revived and he dared to come to Hogwarts and attack you, so I am sure as more of his souls would be revived he is not the one to sit back and wait for the last one to get revived and then attack us, he would start making assaults as soon as he finds his other souls to combine with, thus I have to say that our world is not safe anymore, upcoming years are going to be harsh for all of us,"

"But when his very first soul got revived why did the first thing that he decided was to kill me? As if taking my life was the most important task for him, didn't he think that doing this will lead us all to know that he has been surviving through Hocruxses, and we will get alert and will try out ways to finish him?"

"I don't know Harry, why he tried to kill you, there must be his own dark reasons behind it, it's also true that there is an unusual connection between you and him, he killed your parents but wasn't able to kill you, since always you are no ordinary child, as far as you are asking about why wasn't he concerned about us knowing of his existence through Hocruxses, well he must be knowing that even if we come to know about this we won't be able to do any harm to him cause as I already told you that destroying even one Hocrux is beyond difficult and so destroying all is almost impossible, so this matter would have been of no worry to him, but we have to try cause if somehow we manage to destroy at least one or two, then the little we can achieve is that when he comes back he would be weaker, but I doubt finding one or two is even so hard we can't guarantee it, so one thing is crystal clear that Voldemort's coming back is inevitable, destroying Hocruxses is not so much in our hands but what's in our hand is training ourselves, thus we would be relying more over it to face Voldemort after seven years,"

"I'll do anything to protect the Wizarding world"

"I know Harry, I know," said Dumbledore nodding his head.

It was then Hermione came in but seeing the headmaster she quickly turned to go,

"It's okay Miss Granger, I am done with Harry, now you can talk to him," said the old man moving towards Hermione, after gently patting her cheek, he moved out of the infirmary.

Harry eyed the brunette as she made her way towards his bed sneaking glances at the sleeping blonde, it reminded Harry how she was so concerned about Malfoy and not him when they both got hurt during the Quidditch match, suddenly he could feel anger rising in him,

"Harry! I am so glad you are fine now," said Hermione with great happiness.

"Oh yes, but I think that, basically you would be glad because Malfoy is alright now, " said Harry, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Why are you talking like that?" asked Hermione sounding hurt.

"What else should I talk like? I remember how on our Quidditch day when we both got hurt, you ran up to him sounding so worried without paying any attention to me who was as badly wounded as him, even now when you entered the infirmary I saw you eyeing him as you approached towards my bed, so you better go and check on him, I am sure you would be dying for it, no need of any formalities, or to show that you care for me while you only care for him," he said sternly.

"Harry please, it's only and only you about whom I care, why would I ever care about Draco, but that day, no matter how bad he is or whatsoever, he was hurt, so what I did was out of sympathy for him and I just felt grateful towards him cause he saved your life, if anyone would have done that I would have acted the same way towards the person, cause your life means a lot to me" said Hermione, from her face Harry could make out that she was about to cry, he couldn't believe Hermione really said all that, was he so important to her, but on the Quidditch day how she was so worried about Malfoy, it didn't seemed at all that she acted like that just because she was grateful to him for Harry's sake, but it seemed that she wasn't a bit concerned about Harry but only Malfoy, Harry remembered yelling at her yet she had her eyes glued over Malfoy as if she wasn't even listening to anyone, but what Hermione was telling now, there was such truth in her eyes and words, that Harry came to believe that he had misunderstood everything, and was now feeling guilty for shouting on her.

"I was about to turn to you, when Madam Pomfrey came in between," Hermione blurted out, her arms folded against her chest.

"It's okay Mione, I am so sorry, I was a fool to think like that, I almost forgot that you are such a kind hearted freak, that you can sympathize and be thankful to anyone if their act resulted in our benefit, though they did it for their own good."

"you mean to say that this time also Draco saved you for his own good?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Of course, he would have thought that everyone was there, and it was a great opportunity for him to show off his greatness by saving me,"

"Well, his acts of raising his reputation do prove useful to us," said Hermione, which made both her and Harry chuckle to themselves as they looked at a feebly snoring Malfoy on the nearby bed.

"What was it that Dumbledore was telling you?" she questioned.

"He was telling me about Voldemort, that he would be back in his original form after seven years and that we need to be prepared for it, he told me about the Hocruxses."

"Ho- what?"

Harry knew he needed to give an explanation and so he began telling her everything that Dumbledore had disclosed to him, when he was finished,

"Why didn't I knew about the Hocruxses, I mean I have read so many books but I haven't come across such a term," was all what Hermione said, Harry rolled his eyes knowing that this was Hermione, always concerned about why she didn't knew about a fact already, rather than being concerned about the fact itself, not to mention that it happened very rarely that she didn't knew about something that was related to magic.

She looked out of the infirmary's window, a grim expression adored her lovely face, it seemed as if she could see their dark future through it.

"Very bad times are to come," she said in a serious tone.

"But we will fight it and win," said Harry squeezing her hand gently.

"Absolutely." said Hermione, as she again turned her gaze to Harry and smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: An Unexpected Day_**

 ** _Here's the first crossover from Wizards Of Waverly Place._**

 **Date: 12th March** **4060.**

 **Place:** R **usso home, Zuric Street, Xavierland.**

" But dad, why can I not perform it now?"

"Because Alex, you have practiced it only a few times," said Jerry.

"Hundred times is a few times?" asked Alex making a face.

"Alex, my child, see I am sure you are not unaware of the so many troubles you have put us and yourself into till today because of your notorious behavior, yet you never learn a lesson and are always so stubborn like you are being now,"

"But….." Alex tried to say something but her father continued,

"I have always asked you not to use any spell from the magic book without my permission but you always do it, remember, once you performed the 'forget everything' spell on your teacher so that she forgets about the retest she was going to take of yours cause you were the only one who failed in math's, but as usual since you did not perform the spell correctly it had the opposite effect on her making her come to our home and take the test of us all in which only Justin(Alex's brother, different from the one at Hogwarts) passed, what a shame it was,"

"Oh, that was fun, at least I found out from where I have inherited my sharp wit," said Alex giving a taunt to her dad.

"Shut up Alex, look I am telling you this spell is a totally different one, in fact a very difficult one, you need to be trained for at least six months before you get it right, if you try to do it before that, then I am sorry to say that you will land yourself in a danger from which even I won't be able to take you out, but I know you very well Alex, you haven't followed my instructions ever, then why will you this time, and that's why I have hidden your wand at a place where you can't find it until I let you know."

"No dad!" Alex yelled out.

"Yes, my little daughter, I think you will have to endure practicing with your dummy wands for a little more time,"

"Six months is not a little time!"

"Can be even more than that," said Jerry teasing Alex as he left the drawing room.

Alex sat huddled on the sofa thinking,

"Why is dad not letting me do it now? I am sure I am prepared for it, no spell can be so hard that it would take so long a practice dad has mentioned, he is just over exaggerating things like he always does, he has even hidden my wand, I can't resist myself any more, I mean this spell is so awesome, it can take you anywhere you desire, and I can't wait to use it for going to my favorite amusement park which I can assure dad won't take me to, cause he would find it really expensive,"

She was very upset when suddenly a mischievous smile appeared on her face,

"Great Alex, you can get a solution to every problem, but the thing is, why didn't I think about it earlier," she said to herself feeling proud of the notorious plan that was getting cooked up in her mind.

The next day Alex and her younger brother Max sat in the kitchen talking.

Max was no less than Alex, in order to black mail his father into doing his things which he won't approve of otherwise, he kept a watch on him and knew about him even more than he knew about himself, he even knew his greatest secret that he watched 'Kiri the Clown' even at his age of sixty.

"Now tell me Max where has dad hidden my wand?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Max, making an innocent face.

Alex walked to the fridge and took out a big chocolate cake which she knew Max was very fond of, she could see his mouth watering,

"Maxi, see what I made out for you this morning," she said pointing to the cake and took a bite of it posing that it was very delicious.

" Still don't you understand what I was talking about?"

"You can't buy me with that, dad must have hidden your wand with some important purpose and I won't let his efforts get spoiled up even if I have to sacrifice my life for it, "

"Too big words for you, but fine then, I think I'll have to eat this," saying this Alex started to move towards her room with the cake.

"It's in mom's makeup cupboard," Max yelled out.

"Here's your reward," said Alex reaching out to Max and handed him the plate of cake, he thrashed his entire face into it instead of using the hands, which showed how much he loved it.

Alex peeped into her mother's room but no one was present there so she quickly moved to her makeup cupboard and opening it found what she had been wanting so much.

She longingly pressed the wand in her hand and with it she ran out to her room. She stood straight, ready to chant the spell when a thought came to her mind,

"Sorry dad, it's not the first time that I am doing something which you have forbidden me from, but I really think that I am ready for it, and I'll show you."

She raised her wand, closed her eyes thinking of the amusement park she wanted to go and chanted out loudly,

"La Cardo Vanisho Primo Passo" a pop sound was heard and she vanished.

 **Date: 17th June 1992.**

 **Place: Diagon Alley, London.**

Alex had been lying unconscious for a few minutes since she last casted the spell, slowly she begun to open her eyes to witness a large and dark cellar, it seemed to her like an old abandoned shop as she sat up to have a better look around her.

"Where am I? This is no amusement park," she was talking to herself as she stood up and patted out the mud on her clothes, she was all covered with dust.

"Alright, it's happening again, my magic has went wrong, but I thought that this time there won't be any mistake, after all I had practiced this spell more than any other spell I have learned so far, seems dad was right," she said frowning a little.

"Wait, where's my wand!" she exclaimed as her eyes searched for it, and found it lying in a corner of the cellar.

She quickly picked it up, approaching it.

She was about to try the entire thing again but then she stopped as another thought crept up in her mind,

"Well everything happens for the best, I know going to my favorite amusement park is sure going to be fun but I can bet that exploring a place which I am completely unaware of is nothing less than an adventure, and I don't get such chances so often so I guess I am going to stay here a little longer, not to mention this place looks quite interesting" she said, her voice full of excitement as she opened the cellar's door and stepped out.

She walked through the long, narrow streets and was amazed to see the people dressed in black robes and long conical hats, she stopped cold in her way by what she saw next, people standing under chimneys and vanishing into green fire,

"Oh Merlin! What are these people, are they magicians, they are even dressed like the ancient wizards and witches, dad told me that a very few magicians including us are left now but this place looks full of them, this place is creeping me out now, I need to get back home immediately," she said as she closed her eyes, raising her wand, she thought of her room and chanted the spell but nothing happened, she tried again and yet again but with no result,

"Oh no, I am stuck here, I quickly need to find a way out," she said panicking.

Then she saw a blonde haired boy, and her heart skipped a beat, the boy was busy scribbling down some notes from a book, and was so adorable that Alex could not stop staring at him without blinking an eye, but then she was reminded that she had much more important task at hand, which she needed to proceed about.

She moved to the boy and asked him,

"Excuse me, Can you please tell me which place is this?"

"Are you illiterate? Can't you read the board over there," he said without looking away from his book and pointing in the direction where a sign hanged with 'Diagon Alley' engraved on it.

Alex hadn't noticed it, but now that she knew the name of the place she thought it wasn't going to help her much as she had never heard of the place before and she didn't wanted to enquire further from the boy after the way he had answered her so rudely but she was not going anywhere before letting him pay in the same coin.

"You are totally opposite of your looks, you have no manners and you don't know how to behave with girls," she said staring at him.

The boy was about to shout on the girl who had just insulted him but when he raised his head from his book and looked at her to do so, his anger was replaced by utter confusion,

"Who are you? You look around my age, which means you should be from the first year ones, but I haven't seen you at Hogwarts," he said.

"Hogwarts," alex repeated as if she knew the word really well and a sudden look of horror appeared in her eyes.

"This can't be happening," she said to herself as extreme tension and worry seem to take over her entire face.

She turned and began to run, the boy who was now reminded of, that he had to take revenge on the girl, followed but lost track of her.

"You stupid girl, no one ever dared to talk like that to the heir prince of Slytherin 'Draco Lucious Malfoy'," he yelled out.

Alex was hiding behind a street wall listening to all this and her eyes went wide when she heard the boy call out his name but soon she could hear no sounds of him, she peeped from her hiding place and crept out of it finding that he was gone.

"Is he really Draco Malfoy? It's unbelievable, please someone tell me this is a dream because if it true then…

She couldn't speak further as her body began to shake, tears were beginning to fill her eyes.

 **Date: 17th June 1992**

 **Place: Flourish & Blotts, Diagon Alley, London.**

Hermionie came out of the great library (Flourish & Blotts) with tons of books loaded in her trolley, she was passing by the Ollivanders (the wand shop) when her eyes fell on a girl who was sitting at a small corner of the street, she had her face hidden in her knees which she had drawn close to her chest curling herself almost into a ball and loud sobs could be heard coming from her. Hermionie quickly moved to her and gently touched her arm, the girl was startled first but became calm when she saw a bushy haired stranger sitting by her side, somehow the kind look in Hermionie's eyes seemed to console her.

"Hey, what's the matter? Please tell me, maybe I can help you." said Hermionie observing the girl's face that had turned pale and eyes blood shot with tears.

But the girl didn't answer and stared blankly at the ground.

"C'mon get up now, come with me," said Hermionie as she forcefully made the girl stand and dragged her along.

"Leave me, you won't be able to solve my problem, you won't believe me," said Alex as she tried to free her arm from Hermionie's tight grip, but she was determined to help her and continued dragging her until they entered a nearby shop.

Hermionie made Alex sit with her on a table that was at the middle of the shop, a tall stout man came to them with a paper slip and quill flying by his side,

"Hello Miss Granger, a new friend, I must say she's so beautiful," he said eyeing Alex.

" But she looks so sad, I think a good meal will cheer her up so what will you two like?"

"Two cupcakes," replied Hermionie and the quill automatically wrote down the order on the slip.

When the man was gone Hermionie began,

"Don't feel scared, you can tell me your problem, why do you think I won't believe you? What's so unbelievable?" she asked.

"That I am from the future," Alex shouted out, loud enough for everyone to hear, soon murmurings started in the shop which mainly consisted the statement,

"Kids today, can start making up any story for fun." Seeing all the people staring at her Alex sat down quietly on her seat.

The sudden outburst of emotions in Alex and of course what she had just said, had made Hermionie stare at her in shock.

" Wha, what did you just say?" Hermionie asked in a stammered voice .

"See, you don't believe me, I told you this will happen," said Alex.

"No, no, It's not like that, I am sure you were not crying over there in the street just to crack a joke in front of someone who offered to help you,"

"Means you believe me?"

"Well, yes, I think so," said Hermionie surprised at her own words,

"Is it really possible?"

"Is this girl really from the future? Well time travelling is not so uncommon in magical world but it isn't very common at the same time,"

" But why will she lie to me anyway? I mean she isn't my enemy or something, in fact a complete stranger,"

Such were the endless number of questions that had caused a chaos in Hermione's mind but she didn't wanted to land on any conclusion so quickly, so she insisted upon listening further,

"But can you please explain in detail," requested Hermionie.

Alex was excepting that after listening to her statement the girl was going to think that she was insane, but the fact that Hermionie still wanted to give an ear to her problem, had greatly uplifted Alex's hopes.

"Ok if that's so then, I am Alex Russo and I am a witch , I don't belong to this time, I did a spell that could take me to my favorite amusement park but it went wrong and brought me here thousands of years back from 4060 to your time, I began to realize it when I first saw people wearing clothes like the wizards and witches of ancient times and then I met a blond haired boy who called himself Draco Malfoy, whereas in my time he is actually a figure from history about whom I have read in the book called 'History of Wizarding world', he also talked about' Hogwarts' which again is a school that existed around 90's and I have read about it too in the same book so it confirmed that I am in the past."

"You have read about Draco? And how did you meet him anyway?" asked Hermionie, cause this part surprised her the most of all the things that Alex told.

"When I was searching my way out of here I found him doing certain assignment, I had went to him to enquire about this place and also to get some help but he was so rude even In telling the name of the place,"

Hermionie almost chuckled at that,

"Help and Draco, never, guess you got the wrong person," she said.

"Do you know him?" enquired Alex.

"Yep, he is one of the most famous ferret at Hogwarts, and Alex, when our time would become a history why would he ever have a mention in it? Cause I am sure that he isn't going to do any great work like saving the world, but wait, I know, he could have got famous for destroying it, after all, villains are as popular as heroes,"

"Yes, you are right, I read that he was a death eater,"

"Expected," that was all Hermionie said, but now she was actually beginning to believe Alex.

"So you too are a student from Hogwarts, well I heard the waiter call you Miss Granger, but what's your full name?"

"Oh, it's Hermionie, Hermionie Granger," but as soon as she said it, Alex's mouth was touching the floor.

"Her…Hermionie Granger, the great Hermionie Granger?" asked Alex feeling she would almost faint out.

"What's so great about me? What are you talking about? Have you read something about me too in the book you mentioned?" enquired Hermionie getting a bit nervous.

Alex nodded, it took her a while to recollect herself and she continued,

"What else impossible going to happen today? First I landed into the past, and then I come to know that the girl who offered me help is none other but the finest witch of all times, the idle of our entire town, my idle of course, you are my favorite, dad have always wanted me to become like you, dad keep narrating to us the stories of your bravery and wit…..

It seemed Alex was never going to end when Hermionie shouted out,

"Alex! Will you stop it?"

"Oh sorry, I just got over carried,"

But before Hermionie could say anything she again started,

"You know, you will defeat Voldemort, six other wizards will assist you, though among them I can remember the name of only one- Harry Potter," said Alex almost hopping in her chair.

Then a silence followed, out of her excitement Alex actually had disclosed a news which really meant a lot to Hermionie.

"Well that's the best thing you told me, I mean it's our dream to free the Wizarding world from that monster and it's good to know we will finish him one day," she finally laid out smiling at Alex.

"But miss Alex, till now you haven't let me know what your exact problem is, your magic went wrong, you came to the past but what after that?"

Alex realized that in her happiness of meeting the witch she had always adored so much, she had almost forgotten about her situation, but now that she was reminded of it, she was again grief stricken.

But Hermionie was wise enough to get a hint by now, so even before Alex could tell her she knew it,

"You are having a difficulty going back?"

Alex just nodded.

"Did you try the spell again, that brought you here?"

"I did, but it's not working," said Alex with a heavy voice.

"Tell me the spell,"

"La cardo vanish primo passo,"

"Is that really a spell? I haven't read such till today, and I don't know any that could take a person to a different time, the future in your case,"

"I knew it, I knew it, I'll never get back home, dad told me not to do it, but as usual I didn't listen to him, this time, even he won't be able to save me, where is he going to search for me, he will never find out that I have come to the past," said Alex returning back to her lamenting as she dropped her face in her hands hiding her tears.

"Hold on Alex, relax, I am just a first year student and so I have yet a lot to learn, if a spell exist in your time that could take you to a different period then there must be a spell in our time also that would be able to do it, and I know the most knowledgeable and wisest person till date who could surely help you out with this," said Hermionie placing a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Who?" Alex popped out lifting her head a little from her palms, again with some hope simmering up in her eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Hermionie as she dragged Alex along, out of the shop.

"Hey girls, don't leave like that, your order is just ready," yelled out the waiter rushing his heavy body towards their table but they were gone.

 **At Hogwarts**

Harry had searched for his best friend everywhere, and he was passing through the corridors doing the same thing again when he got a glimpse of her, she was moving towards the headmaster's office and he noticed that she wasn't alone. He rushed in her direction yelling her name which made her stop.

"Mionie, where have you been the entire day? I was worried and who, who is she?" asked Harry eyeing the absolutely pretty stranger with a confused look.

"She is Alex Russo, Alex, Harry Potter," said Hermionie introducing the two to each other.

"Another one of the great heroes," Alex thought to herself as she greeted Harry a simple hello, she hadn't been expecting to meet him so soon, in fact, she was never expecting whatever was happening with her since she was thrown out of her time, what an unexpected day it was, wasn't it?

"Hai, nice to meet you," said Harry, but contrary to it he actually wasn't feeling nice but jealous as he was thinking that if Hermionie had brought this girl to Hogwarts though he didn't knew for what purpose, she was going to become her friend and Harry would be getting less attention or no attention anymore as it happened on the boat when Hermionie had found Cherry, it was not like Harry didn't had any other friends, in fact he had many including Justin, but no one's company was ever going to make him feel as comfortable as Hermionie's did, all through these days he had got so much attached to her.

"C,mon Alex we need to hurry," said Hermionie as she again began to drag Alex and also Harry this time, along with her.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To professor Dumbledore" Hermionie replied.

"Why?"

"You will come to know Harry, just wait."

 **Inside Dumbledore's office,**

The old man with his extra long beard and hairs, sat in his large chair reading the 'Daily Prophet' when a knock was heard at the door,

"Come in" he said.

Harry, Hermionie and Alex entered the office.

"Good evening to you professor," greeted the two students, Alex was quite but let out a greeting when Hermionie poked her at the arm, silently telling her that she needed to show some respect.

"Good eve to you too Miss Granger, Harry and…...

He paused looking at Alex,

"Alex Russo, professor," she introduced herself.

"You are not from this time, but from the future," said the headmaster calmly, carefully examining the black haired girl in front of him,

and his words seemed more like a statement rather than a question,

All the three stood shocked at this, especially Harry,

"Professor, how do you…

But before Hermionie could complete, she was cut in by Dumbledore,

"I know Miss Granger, you are going to ask how do I know all this, well I think, my young age of five hundred and eighty years, at least has the advantage of sharpening my wit to an extent that to predict such things by just looking at them isn't so hard for me," he said with a grin.

Everyone understood what he was trying to say and Hermionie was now giving Alex a look which said,

" Told you he is a genius,"

"So you are not able to go back," the headmaster proceeded, again predicting out the entire thing on his own.

"Right professor, the spell she performed to go to a desired place, mistakenly brought her here, but now it's not working to take her back " said Hermionie.

"I see, what the spell was?"

And again alex went on to tell the weird spell,

"Hmmm, I haven't heard of such a spell before, can you show me your wand?" asked the old man, Alex placed her wand in his chapped hands, after examining it closely he spoke out,

"It's a rule that only those spells work that have been created, the spell that you told me Miss Russo, seems one of those, the future Wizarding world would be inventing, so it doesn't exist in our time, that's the reason why it is not working, also, your wand is absolutely different from the wands in this time, it's structure, it's powers, everything is so unique, thus I don't think it would be able to perform the spells that we use here in our time,"

"You mean my wand is useless in this time?" asked alex.

"Yes, tell me from what time you exactly are?"

"4060," replied alex, and for the first time Dumbledore looked surprised,

"Well in that case, the spell is an incredibly strong one, that it brought you so far behind in time, and in this time there's no spell, only time turners and some other magical objects through which time travel is possible, but none can take you more than sixty years back or ahead in time." said the headmaster.

"What! professor don't tell me that even you can't help her out," said Hermionie,

" I am sorry to say Miss Granger, but I think I don't have any solution to her trouble."

Hermionie felt so bad for Alex, if Dumbledore couldn't help her, then no one could, and it simply meant she was never going to get back to her world, and this bitter truth had dawned upon Alex who looked devastated, she stood at her place numb and quiet as if she wasn't even present there.

"Alex, listen, um, ah, well….

That was all Hermionie could manage cause she really couldn't make out what she was supposed to say to console Alex at such a moment.

Hermionie was about to offer a shoulder to Alex for crying but before that she ran out of the office,

"Alex!" Hermionie yelled out and was about to follow her when Dumbledore spoke out,

"Let her be alone for a while, let her lament, she has lost something really precious, her world, her family of course, let her grieve upon it, she needs time,"

Hermionie knew that Dumbledore was right, and so she obeyed him, quietly taking Harry's hand she walked out of the office, they both walked down to the Gryfindor hall where they sat on the long couch, Hermionie had an expression of pity on her face, while Harry looked dazed, still finding it hard to digest whatever he had come to know about Alex.

After a few minutes Hermionie was fed up of the silence and Harry's dumbness, she was expecting him to say something but he sat like an idiot staring at the walls, she of course wanted to tell him whatever conversation she earlier had with Alex, and so she began,

"She knew a lot about us, a lot about what's going to happen in our near future, we are famous figures of history in her time and she had read about you, me and even Draco, in a book,"

"Really!" Harry yelled out.

Hermionie went on telling him everything she had been told by Alex ranging from Draco's being a death eater to their story of defeating Voldemort.

On the other hand Alex stood alone staring at the clear night sky illuminated by stars, at the second floor's balcony of Hogwarts. She was tired and weary through her endless crying of the day, it had left her feeling ill, sad, abandoned, she was having a severe headache which was so excruciating that she suddenly lost her balance but someone caught her by her hand before she could hit the floor, she recognized that it was Draco.

"You are that girl from Diagon Alley, what are you doing here? You don't look well, what has happened with you?" this time there was such a softness in his voice that it seemed to have lost its usual harshness,

"I want to go home," these were the five words she blurted out before fainting over Malfoy's shoulder.

"What the hell?" Malfoy let out, he still maintained his grip on Alex to prevent her from falling.

"What's going on with her? What should I do now? Better I inform the teachers about it, they would take her to the hospital wing," he finally thought, satisfied with his decision he laid down Alex on the floor making sure that he did it slowly so she didn't get hurt, now he was about to go to the teacher's dormitories when he heard footsteps, he quickly hid himself behind a large pillar cause obviously he didn't wanted to be seen with the unconscious girl before he let the teachers know everything, he watched from his hiding place as two figures approached, when they came near he saw that they were the ones he hated the most, Harry and Hermionie.

"It's been an hour since Alex fled away from professor Dumbledor's office, now I think it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone, who knows where she would have went and it's even so dangerous out here after the dark," Hermionie was blurting out as she and Harry paced around searching for Alex.

"Look Mionie, there she is," Harry yelled out pointing in the direction where Alex lay unconscious on the floor near the balcony.

"Oh Merlin! What has happened to her?" hermionie exclaimed as they both came to her.

"Quickly Harry, you need to call Madam Pomfrey, till then I will stay here with her," said Hermionie as she kneeled down beside Alex stroking her hand gently.

"Fine, I'll be back in a minute," said Harry.

Madam Pomfrey came running, shooing Hermionie away with her arms, she immediately lifted Alex and started moving to the infirmary, while the other two kids followed.

All the while Malfoy had been witnessing all this with a disgusted look on his face, when everyone was gone, he slipped out from behind the pillar,

"How do these freaks know that girl? Something really strange is going on here, anyways, if I would have known that she was their friend I would have never tried to help her," he said angrily as he began to advance towards his dormitory.

"What have you two kids been up to? Roaming around Hogwarts at such a time of night is punishable, you know it's not safe in the dark," said Pomfrey as she hurriedly slipped a healing potion into Alex's mouth whom she had laid down on the bed.

"We were searching for her, she had been out for long, so we were worried, and see our concern was right, we found her in such a state," said Hermionie.

"Well, any prefect on patrol could have found and brought her here, you two didn't needed to take the risk yourselves, and who is she? I am sure not a student of Hogwarts, cause I haven't seen her here before," said Pomfrey eyeing the two kids for answers.

Harry and Hermionie gave a helpless glance to each other as to how they were going to explain the truth to the nurse when a coughing sound was heard, it was Dumbledore, he slowly made his way to Alex's bed.

"How is the child poppy?" he asked looking at Pomfrey.

"Well, physically she is fine, but not emotionally, she seems to have overstressed her mind due to some depression, a shock that has led her into this condition," replied Pomfrey.

"Well, that's certain to happen," said the old man with a grim look over his face.

"Do you know her professor?"

"I suppose I do, poppy, so it's better that you let Harry and Miss Granger go and rest, I'll tell you everything,"

"You two may go now, straight to your rooms," said Pomfrey, emphasizing more on the later part of her sentence.

The two kids nodded and moved out,

"Alex really is having a bad time," said Hermionie as she and Harry walked down to their dormitories.

"Being an orphan, I know how it feels not to have parents," said Harry, relating his own condition with Alex.

" Harry, don't ever say that you are an orphan, professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall are like your real parents, isn't it?" said Hermionie patting Harry's back and he smiled at her nodding his head.

Then they both retired for sleep in their respective rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Adjusting to a new life_**

The next day Harry and Hermione were coming out of their Dark Arts class when Madam Pomfrey came rushing over to them,

"I needed to tell you that your friend has regained consciousness, she has been wanting to see you, meanwhile I have some important task at hand so I wouldn't be present in the infirmary, be careful that you don't create much noise it will disturb the other patients, one more thing, professor Dumbledore has asked all three of you to meet him after Miss Russo gets discharged today" she said.

"Oh, that's great I want to see her too," said Hermionie as she began to run towards the infirmary followed by Harry.

They found Alex sitting on her bed and staring blankly at the ceiling,

"Alex!" Hermionie yelled out as she went to sit beside her, while Harry just gave her a faint smile and took a seat on a nearby empty bed.

Hermionie could see that Alex still looked like a fish out of water, and who could blame her.

"Listen Alex, I know we don't have any possible way to take you back but we should not lose hope, the best thing about magic is that we can always invent new spells, so we can invent one that would be able to help you," said Hermionie trying to cheer her up,

"C'mon Hermionie, even I am a witch and I know that to invent a spell of your own is not a child's play, it requires vast knowledge and learning, it's such a hard task that no wizard or witch can possibly think about it before becoming a graduate in magic and we are just kids,"

" I know Alex." said Hermionie, thinking, whom she was trying to fool.

"Well, I am not anymore concerned about getting back to my home, I didn't obeyed my dad and I am getting the punishment for it, but the thing is that the grief is not of me alone, what I have done is going to affect my family as much as it is going to affect me, cause of my foolishness they are going to be hurt, everyone would be so worried about me," she said clutching her head.

Hermionie placed a consoling hand on Alex's shoulder and sympathized with her, that was all she could do, cause even she knew that there was no point in giving false hopes to the girl when she herself knew clearly that what Alex thought was right, that she was stuck in their time forever.

"Hermionie, you are such a great person, everything that I have read about you was absolutely true, my liking towards you has increased even more than before, I was a stranger to you who not even had asked for your help, yet you aided me so much, thanks a lot my friend," said Alex as she wrapped Hermionie in a tight hug.

"Don't mention it Alex, it's fine, I don't know how but my heart says that sooner or later things will turn out to be fine for you," said Hermionie.

"And my heart says that I want to believe your convincing words," said Alex as she pulled back, now a wide smile was plastered on her face while her eyes were still wet with tears.

Both the girls turned to Harry, who again, just gave a faint smile, cause he couldn't think of what he was supposed to say, all the while through the mellow dramatic scene going on between the two girls he was thinking to himself that because of Hermionie's helping and good nature she could manage to become so friendly with anyone in a very short time, for instance it had been only a while since Alex had been with the both of them and she had become so close to her while he still thought of this new girl as more of a hurdle to their friendship than as a new friend, and felt so awkward around her.

"You are still here, I think you should get going now, you are discharged," said Pomfrey, suddenly coming out of nowhere.

So the three kids left the infirmary,

"Come Alex, I'll show you my room" said Hermionie taking Alex's hand into hers.

"Have you forgotten professor Dumbledore had called for us," Harry reminded.

"Oh yes, it just slipped out of my mind, so let's go there first," said Hermionie and so they headed towards Dumbledore's office.

After sometime they stood in front of the headmaster,

"Hello children, Miss Russo you look better than before," said Dumbledore.

Alex nodded.

"Well that's good, I have called you to tell that since, due to the unfortunate circumstances you are not able to go back to your time it seems you would be staying here, tomorrow I'll will be introducing you to everyone, telling them everything about you,"

"Thank you professor, I don't know what I would have done without your support and help, and I am really grateful to you for that,"

"My pleasure Miss Russo, I was also thinking that you will be allotted Miss Granger's room to share, till you are not chosen in any particular house, and that's all I needed to inform you about, so now you all may leave," said Dumbledore.

So as soon as they exited Dumbledore's office Hermionie jumped out of excitement,

"Wow Alex, you and I are gonna be the perfect roomies!" she exclaimed.

"I know Hermionie, I mean nothing can be better than having to stay with my favorite witch, I still can't believe it's happening," said Alex clapping both her hands with happiness.

"Oh please Alex, stop addressing me as your favorite witch, in your time I may have been the finest witch or whatsoever, but just now here I am only an ordinary witch like others, so it would be good if you treat me like a common friend and not like I am a great person or something, ok?"

"Ok, Hermionie" said Alex laughing at how Hermionie disliked it, to be admired by others.

"Well, just see yourself Alex, you look so torn out and your clothes are so muddy, you really need to change, I'll provide you with my clothes, so let's go to my, no, our room," said Hermionie.

"Alright," said Alex.

"See you later Harry," said Hermionie, turning to him.

"bye Harry" said Alex.

He just waved at the two girls, as they walked away hand in hand.

"Oh wow, the ignoring has already started, now I can understand how Hermionie would have felt when all the time I used to be with Ron," thought Harry as he started to move towards the library to get some books which he needed for completing his homework.

While he was walking he was drowned in yet another thought,

"But I suppose I should not think like this, it's not like Hermionie is not paying attention to me, it was me who have been keeping away from them, I just don't know what to say, or how to act around this new girl, I don't know her, though I know that she has been through a lot, and needs someone to cope up with it, but still I don't like how she is getting so well along with Hermionie, which is again so childish of me, I know that Hermionie cannot have me as her sole friend for her entire life, like everyone else she will make other friends, so I think I'll have to adjust, and it's OK till my position of best friend in her heart is not replaced by Miss Alex Russo,"

This great thought of wisdom seemed to have satisfied him as he merrily walked into the library.

….…..

"Wow!" exclaimed Alex moving into Hermionie's large and grand room, the walls were green colored, it was neat and clean, everything was at it's proper place, it reminded Alex, that how, contrary to it, her room always remained messed up and untidy, she chuckled at the thought,

"What?" asked Hermionie.

"Nothing, Where's your room partner?" inquired Alex.

" I don't have any," replied Hermionie.

"But why?"

"Because I am the class monitor, and there's a special advantage of it, I have the choice of choosing my room partner, and I really didn't found any girl in Hogwarts whom I thought to be fit for it, but I think now I have found someone with whom I would be glad to share my room" said Hermionie smiling at Alex.

"What's so special about me, that you don't find in other girls?"

"I don't know, I just like you because, you are so different, I don't know why? It's only been a while and I feel so attached to you, like I know you since years," said Hermionie.

Alex could feel the truth in Hermione's words, she was so glad recognizing that the witch she had ever admired so much, loved her dearly, she quickly pulled Hermione in an embrace as her eyes began to water.

"Oh Alex, don't cry," said Hermionie hugging her back.

"There's one more reason as to why I want you to be my room partner, I mean, no one gets so lucky everyday, having to live with someone from the future," she said jokingly as to lighten up the emotional situation between them.

"Oh shut up, I was expecting you to say something like you find me really kind, sweet, and amazing person and that you want my autograph," said Alex giggling, while Hermione punched her playfully at the arm.

"Alright, so if you are done, will you please go and get a shower, you are stinking," said Hermione pointing towards the washroom.

"Well, that's look so nice on you," said Hermionie beaming at Alex, who was now completely refreshed after having a cool shower and was trying out Hermione's green top and white cargo,

"Yep, I love it," replied Alex admiring the clothes she was wearing.

"But Hermionie, I can't wear your clothes always,"

"I know, and that's why today we would be going to Madam Malkin's, to buy you new ones,"

"Really, Oh Hermionie you are such a sweetheart, but it would cost you a lot,"

"You don't worry about that, my parents have sent me here with a lot of money, as I have to live so far from them for a whole year," said Hermionie becoming a bit emotional at the memory of her parents but realized that by mentioning them she had reminded Alex of her own, cause she was frowning now.

"Ok, so it's done, you and me, shopping, sounds fun," said Hermione,

"Would you like some cup cakes?" she asked, taking a bite of the cup cake she was holding, she was trying to distract Alex, it had been only a while that she had started to get a little cheery and Hermione didn't wanted her to get reminded of her situation and become all nostalgic again,

"No thanks, but I was thinking that, what we are going to do of this?" Alex asked picking up her dirty discarded clothes, as she herself tried to distract her mind.

"Give that to me, I'll give them to the house elves for washing,"

"House elves?"

"Yes, they are in charge of cooking at Hogwarts, washing clothes of all students, washing dishes, and all such stuff,"

"That's great, at our home I had to do all my chores on my own, dad never let me use magic for doing it," said Alex, but finding that where her words were taking her again, she quickly let it go off.

Finding that their conversation was again and again leading to same thing which Hermionie didn't wanted Alex to be reminded of, and Alex didn't wanted to think of, the brunette walked to her shelve and took out a book which she found really interesting,

"Hey Alex, want to read some stuff?" she asked pointing to the book in her hand,

"Well, reading books is not one of my hobbies, I guess," said Alex making a face.

"Oh c'mon, just try it out, I am sure you'll enjoy it" said Hermionie, so they both sat down on her bed reading the book, and Alex did find it interesting, it was an adventure story of few wizards involving a lot of humor, they both giggled and laughed as they went on reading it, it seemed that finally Hermionie had succeeded in giving Alex, a time away from her pitiful thoughts.

…

The next day Alex stood on the main stage in the great hall beside Dumbledore, her feet were trembling at the sight of the huge crowd of students staring at her, the hall was full of murmurs, Dumbledore raised his one hand and a complete silence followed by, he went on to tell about Alex, when he was finished, all students had their eyes fixed on Alex, they were looking at her with awe and wonder as if she was some kind of alien or something, the teachers had startled yet understanding looks on their faces, Alex could feel her heart beating faster than ever before and her gaze was fixed at the floor.

"So now Miss Russo is going to be here with us at Hogwarts, I want you all to cooperate with her, and I am sure you will do it" Dumbledore concluded,

"Miss Russo will you please?" he asked, gesturing her to sit down on the small stool in front of her, she obeyed, and then he placed the talking hat on her head,

Hermione had already told Alex about the four houses and explained her about the talking hat, that how it considered the student's choice while assigning them houses, she had assured Alex that she was surely going to be chosen in Gryfindor and thus she needed not to worry.

"Hmmm" the hat snapped out.

"Right, Ok, well…" said the hat as if pondering deeply,

"Slytherin!" it finally announced.

Hermionie and Harry were gaping, while a flood of murmurs began to fill the hall, Alex had a blank expression on her face,

"No it's not possible, how can Alex be chosen in Slytherin? It doesn't make any sense," Hermione ranted in a frustrated voice as she looked at Harry who was as shocked as her.

"Miss Russo you can go and join your house now," said Dumbledore, startling an almost numb Alex who soon began to make her way towards the Slytherin table.

She went to sit beside a Slytherin girl, all the time she was turning back and looking at Hermione with sorrowful eyes, and she returned her an equally sorrowful expression.

The lunch started, the table was decorated with delicious food but Alex hadn't even looked at it, she was lost in her own thoughts, while at Gryfindor table Hermione was also in the same condition, she hadn't eaten anything and was aimlessly toying the small piece of bread with her fork, as she grieved upon losing Alex to such a house like Slytherin.

An hour passed, Hermione kept sneaking glances at Alex who hadn't stirred since the time she was sitting at the Slytherin table, the Slytherins were laughing and commenting on her but she seemed too upset to respond or may be she wasn't even listening to what they were saying, suddenly she stood up and began to move towards the exit door of the great hall, Hermionie quickly followed.

"Alex," she yelled out reaching up to her.

"Alex, are you OK?" asked Hermione, of course knowing that she was not.

Alex didn't replied as she kept looking away from Hermione.

"Alex look, I don't know how is it even possible? How could that stupid hat choose you to Slytherin? What were you thinking when it was on your head? I told you it considers the decision of students, weren't you thinking about Gryfindor?"

"Hermione I was too horrified at that moment, I almost forgot about giving it a thought as to which house I would be chosen, my mind was so full of other things, as so many students were staring at me after professor Dumbledore had told them about me, I was only worried about whether I was going to be accepted or not, I just wasn't feeling comfortable, when suddenly that hat assigned me Slytherin,"

"Oh, I think I can understand, even If I would have been at your place I would have felt the same, but still if at that time you didn't had any thought regarding which house you wanted, that hat can't put you in Slytherin, it's wrong, only evil wizards and witches are chosen to that house and you are not evil, you don't have a single quality that makes you suitable for Slytherin, I am not able to comprehend what led the speaking hat to make such a decision,"

Alex was again quiet with a grim expression on her face.

"Alex, I can't let this happen to you, C'mon we need to talk to Dumbledore" said Hermione.

They both ran to the headmaster's office only to find a lock at the door.

Next they went to Mcgonagall to inquire about it,

"Professor, where is professor Dumbledore?" asked Hermione eyeing the old lady sitting in her chair.

"He left soon after introducing Miss Russo to everyone, he has some important work to do, so he'll be out for a few days," replied Mcgonagall.

"Few days!" both the girls blurted out in unison.

"Why? What's the matter?" asked Mcgonagall.

"Professor we needed to talk to him, I know Alex and she is the nicest girl I have ever met, she don't deserves to be in Slytherin, it's not at all the right place for her," said Hermione.

"I am sorry Miss Granger, but I think even if professor Dumbledore had been here he wouldn't have been able to help you with this matter, the decision of the speaking hat holds final, if it's once made it can't be changed, no one can change it, neither Dumbledore nor the hat itself, and I must tell you that today when I saw Miss Russo for the first time, I had no doubt that she was a generous and innocent girl, thus even I and others teachers were shocked when she was chosen to Slytherin, but the speaking hat has never made a decision without any reason, it has an explanation to everything, so I think you need to question it about this, but you'll have to wait till Dumbledore returns as it is kept in his office,"

"Thank you professor," said Hermione as she left the headmistress office with Alex, they both had defeated looks in their eyes.

"She is saying the speaking hat has an explanation for everything, what possibly could be the explanation for you being chosen to Slytherin, I just can't imagine, why did Dumbledore had to go now, I want to question that hat, how could it…."

"Let it go off Hermione, I guess my fate has decided to be harsh upon me, you need not to inquire that hat, what's the point in it, you heard Mcgonagall saying that even the hat can't change its decision once it's made,"

Hermione felt so bad for Alex, the poor girl had to suffer so much, she had just got separated from her parents, and she needed time to recover, when another misery landed on her, she needed someone to reduce her depression but if she was going to be among Slytherins, they were just going to make things worse.

"Alex, I was so happy, I thought that you and I would be the perfect roommates once you get chosen to Gryfindor, that we would enjoy to the fullest, we would be like real sisters, but now that's never going to happen, those Slytherins are so notorious, they are not nice to good people, how are you going to cope up among those evil cockroaches," said Hermionie balling her fists, as if, if any Slytherin would have been in front of her she would have knocked his head out.

"Leave it Hermione, what's done is done." said Alex.

Hermione thought that anyone would have broken down if they had been at Alex's place but she was being so strong even after all this which made her feel really proud of her.

"Alex, we can be together during the classes, and you can always come to my dormitory whenever you want,"

"Are the students allowed to visit the students of other houses?"

"Of course they are, that's why I asked you to come, well, earlier it wasn't the rule but after seeing the enmity between Slytherin and other houses Dumbledore introduced this new rule for house unity, though I don't know how such a wise man like him could think that Slytherin and other three will ever be friends, they would rather prefer to slice each other's head off than being together, but sure this rule is going to benefit us both,"

"Even after being in Slytherin if I am allowed to come to your dormitory then why can't I just shift myself permanently in your room?" asked Alex.

"Well, you can visit the other students but shifting permanently is not allowed, everyone has to live in the room they are assigned, in fact at night you have to be in your own room as the prefect frequently check over the dormitories and if they find someone missing then the student is severely punished,"

"Then during the entire day I can be with you, only at night I would have to be back to my dormitory, but I guess it won't cause any problem, as it will pass away in sleep,"

"Right," said Hermione smiling at Alex, who smiled back at her, she was now feeling satisfied as she thought that she would still be able to be with Hermione.

"Hermione, I am feeling a little tired, so I will see you later," said Alex.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"To my dormitory," replied Alex.

"But why?"

"You can just come to my room, we can talk," Hermione suggested.

"No Hermionie, I, well I just need some time alone," said Alex.

"Alright, but will you be okay?" inquired Hermione getting all anxious about Alex.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine, don't worry,"

"Okay then, bye," said Hermione, not actually wanting to let Alex go, she knew that the girl was upset, but then she didn't wanted to press upon her and decided to let her do what she preferred.

"Bye," said Alex giving Hermione a weak smile, then they both started to walk their own ways.

 **Place: the Slytherin hall**

Malfoy was lying ideally on the sofa at the center of Slytherin hall while talking to his two ugliest friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

Suddenly they saw Alex as she passed through the hall towards the Slytherin girls' dormitory, totally ignoring all three of them.

"Oh, my my, look whose here, our little alien from the future, it seems the speaking hat has lost all it's senses, choosing such worthless creatures who are friends with Potty and that mudblood, to the great house like Slytherin" said Malfoy as he got up from the sofa eyeing Alex, who had stopped in her way at his comment.

"First, your house is no great, it's just a bunch of high headed preposterous fools, and second, you are worse than all of them," said Alex turning to Malfoy,

"How dare you? You little…" said Malfoy as he raised his wand but she was quick enough to run away before he could hex her, he chased her casting hexes all the way along but she dodged it all and eventually ran into a room which she supposed was hers closing the door at his very face, he almost escaped hitting it by few inches.

"You think you can hide in there," said Malfoy as an evil grin came over his face.

"Alo hamorah," he said pointing his wand at the door and it opened revealing a horrified Alex, she was now regretting that why did she ever argued with him, now she was going to pay for it, he moved closer pointing his wand at her throat,

"Apologize," he said with a stern expression.

"I am sorry," Alex blurted out quickly, she desperately wanted to be out of the horrible situation.

"Fine, I am letting you go this time but if next time you try insulting me then I won't," said Malfoy as he put his wand back and walked out of her room.

Alex was totally surprised, was that all Malfoy wanted to do, just a minute ago he was so furious, chasing and trying to hit her with hexes but now when he actually had the chance he didn't harm her but just left with a warning, she thought that her apology must have made his anger subside, but whatever it was she was happy that he had left and now she was safe. She immediately closed the door, and gave out a sigh of relief, she looked around her at the large room, it was not as nice as Hermione's but still it was good, she saw that there were two beds lying at the either side of the room, she guessed the other belonged to her room partner, who obvious was now not present, she hopped into one of the beds burying her face in the soft pillow.

A week passed away, things seemed to be getting in place now, Alex no more got nostalgic at the memories of her parents but instead remembering them gave her pleasure, she knew that she couldn't go back, it wasn't under her control, so there was no point in crying over it now, she had just accepted her coming and being in the past as her destiny, she was aware that her family would have been devastated by her sudden disappearance but slowly they would adjust to the unlikable change just like her, she couldn't forget them, neither were they going to forget her but life had to move on, Alex's point of view was that, if coming to the past made her lose something really precious then at the same time it gave her something equally valuable, Hogwarts was like her second home, Hermione had helped her buying the prefect wand so now she could see and learn ancient magic just like other students at Hogwarts, she was getting to witness that how amazing the Wizarding world was thousands of years back from her time, she got to meet the ones who in her time were only there in the books, she got to be the best friend of her favorite witch, her ideal since childhood, in fact they both were like real sisters, and just like she and Hermione had planned they both were always together, in class, and during the rest of the day in Hermione's dormitory, this way Alex was able to keep herself away from the Slytherin bullies and her own irritating room partner, Pansy Parkinson, though at night she had to suffer her horrible snoring.

Talking of others, Dumbledore was back now, Harry was still as fidgety as always, around Alex, and often made an excuse to keep away from the two girls, this surely had increased the gaps between him and Hermione.

One day Alex and Hermione were coming out of the class, as usual absorbed in chatting,

"So when am I going to see the other five wizards?" asked Alex.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Remember, when we met the very first time, I told you that six wizards will be assisting you in defeating Voldemort, well I have already met Harry so I was thinking who might the other five be?"

"I had almost forgotten about it, but now since you have brought up the topic even I am wondering who might they be, though one thing I am sure about that apart from Harry every other student whom I know cannot be one of them, they just don't seem worth to be assisting me in a dauntless task like defeating Voldemort, so I think I would get to meet these five in the future,"

"Oh, I am so excited to meet them, in my time when I used to read about you people I always thought that you all might be very horrible looking, cause of course it seems like a fact that great personalities known for bravery and heroism are as ugly, as they are good at their work, but contrary to it I found that you are so pretty and Harry, Merlin! he is so cute!"

"Really Alex? You thought like that about us, well then it's good you came here, I won't like someone thinking about me as horrible looking,"

"Oh, so great Hermione Granger secretly likes to be admired," said Alex teasing her best friend,

"Shut up," said Hermione.

"Hermione, you told me that Harry is a really close friend of yours, but I can see that since I have come here he always remains cut off from you, is something wrong?"

"Of course not Alex, it's just that he is always occupied by his lessons and is always busy, thus I think he doesn't get much time to spend with his friends," said Hermione hiding the fact that she herself felt bad about how Harry was behaving these days, she really was unaware of his feelings towards Alex that how he considered her as a hindrance between their friendship, and always felt so uncomfortable around her, which made him to keep away from Hermione.

"Hermione, I have been wanting to tell you one thing since a few days, but I wasn't able to muster up courage to do so, I don't know whether I should let you know this or not, but finally I have decided that I should, it's really a bad news but may be it's going to help you in future,"

"What is it Alex? Go on,"

"Well Hermione, In that book history of Wizarding world, I also read that out of all seven wizards who fought against Voldemort, you and Harry will die defeating him, the war between you seven and that evil git would be a ferocious one, it will destroy almost half of the Wizarding world leaving behind only a mere shadow of what it is now, very few wizards and witches will survive this war, it's the reason that in my time our kinds are reduced to such numbers that it can be counted on fingers, thus the great wizarding world has shrunk to just a small town,"

"What! Alex, are you serious? You mean our vast Wizarding world would be reduced to a town, it's horrible to imagine even, my and Harry's sacrifice can't worth so less, what was the point in giving our lives when we couldn't protect our pious world,"

"Don't say that Hermione, you all did protect us, if you seven hadn't killed Voldemort, then even the few who survived would have been dead at his hands or worse, they would have ended up becoming his servants, it's because of you people that the left ones of our kinds are living a peaceful life."

"Thanks for being so grateful Alex, but I think the kind of efforts that we are making, working so hard every day to prepare ourselves to fight him, we don't expect so less, the best result would be Voldemort killed and our world remains completely unharmed, it's so good that you gave me this information, now we can try to change it, in fact we have to change it, I can't let my world get reduced to some countable numbers,"

"Should we go to Dumbledore now?" asked Alex,

"Yes," replied Hermione and they both headed for headmaster's office.

Having spend so much time with Hermione, Alex had come to know her very well, she knew how every time when Hermione came to know something important she would discuss it with Dumbledore,

Soon they were in headmaster's office with Hermione telling him whatever Alex had disclosed to her, when she was finished, the old man seemed in deep thoughts, eventually he spoke out,

"It's good to hear that one day we would succeed in freeing our world from Voldemort, but other part is equally bad,"

"What should be done about it, sir?" asked Hermione.

"Miss Granger, to me it seems, the only possible reason that we couldn't protect our world so well was that we would have been lacking somewhere in our own efforts, you know that, already, I have implemented this rule from this year onwards, that now the students would be learning spells three years ahead of their age, though it's very hard for the teachers to make them learn and for the students to learn, the spells which are beyond their age, they both are trying their best to cope with the over pressure, as they know they have to be prepared for the times to come, the extra classes have increased to such numbers as never before in the history of Hogwarts, but still if it's less to accomplish our task properly, the least we can do is that, from now on we will redouble our efforts and work even harder, and will be more alert and careful for not letting any harm come to our world,"

"Sure professor," said Hermione, she already expected such an answer from him, but still she just wanted to confirm.

Both the girls took their leave and left,

"Hermione aren't you going to do something about yourself? I mean I told you that you would die fighting Voldemort,"

"You heard professor saying that now we would be working harder, so it's possible that if we are able to change the ominous fate that you told our Wizarding world is going to meet, then we would be able to change our own destinies and survive the war, but you know what? I don't care whether I'll be alive or dead, what I actually care about is that I want to give my best and serve my world with all that I have, I just want to protect and keep it safe from any harm, no matter whatever it takes, though I am concerned about Harry, I don't want him to be dead,"

"Hermione you are such an angel, not concerned about yourself a bit and just so kind and protective of others, you can even sacrifice yourself for them, the more I come to know about you, the more my respect and appreciation increases towards you,"

"Oh, leave it Alex, I am so flattered," Hermione said jokingly.

"Alright, I think I have to go to the library, I have got some assignments to complete,"

"Alex and library, seems so unusual," said Hermione teasing her friend.

"Shut up," said Alex, hitting hermione playfully with the book she was carrying.

"Ok, then I'll see you later in my dormitory," said Hermione, giggling and defending herself from Alex's attacks.

"Ok bye," said Alex, and they both walked away.

Hermione was about to enter her dormitory when she suddenly remembered something, it had been a long time since Dumbledore returned, yet she and Alex haven't questioned the speaking hat about why did it put Alex in Slytherin, though she(Alex) wasn't having any problem with it now but still Hermione was curious to know the reason that made the hat to take such a decision about Alex, she quickly turned and went to the library but Alex was not there,

"She told me she would be here," Hermione said to herself, as she began to search for her friend at other places but found her nowhere, finally she decided to go alone and inquire the hat, she thought that she would later tell Alex what it said,

So she went to Dumbledore's office and found that he was not there, her eyes fell on the speaking hat kept at the uppermost shelf of a large cupboard, she slowly moved closer and the hat was quick to recognize that someone was there,

"Miss Granger," it said looking down at the brunette from it's place.

"Hello," greeted Hermione,

"I wanted to ask you one thing," she said,

"Proceed," said the hat.

"Why did you chose Alex Russo in Slytherin and not any other house?" asked Hermione, waiting eagerly for the answer.

"Because she wanted it," replied the hat.

"What! Alex wanted to be chosen in Slytherin, but why? She told me she wasn't even giving it a thought as to which house she would be allotted, and it was all your decision,"

"No Miss Granger, I would have chosen her in Gryfindor, but I clearly remember that when I was kept on her head she was again and again repeating in her mind that she wanted to be in Slytherin."

"She had been lying to me all this time, and was pretending innocent that she didn't knew why she was given Slytherin, while she herself wanted to be chosen in it, but why?"

The question kept repeating itself in her mind as Hermionie left the office feeling offended and hurt.

She went back to her room, and found that Alex was sitting there on her bed reading a book.

"Hey Hermione, you were right, library and I really aren't a nice combination, it only suits you, as soon as I went there I dropped the idea of being there any longer, thus I came to your room, but you were not present so I was just waiting for you, where were you by the way?"

"None of your business," Hermione said sternly.

"What's the matter? Why are you talking like that?" asked Alex getting confused.

"Oh, how easily you manage to look so innocent, isn't it? Well Miss Alex Russo I had been to Dumbledore's office to ask the hat as to why it assigned you Slytherin, and you know what it said, it said it was your choice to be in that house, now what explanation you are going to give me about it, you liar!"

Alex went pale as Hermione's words dawned upon her, she looked so horrified as if Hermione had caught her off guard.

"Why are you quiet? Give me the answer," demanded Hermione fuming in anger.

"I can't tell you," said Alex, timidly.

"Then get lost," said Hermione as she harshly pulled Alex up from her bed and pushed her out of her room, closing the door behind her.

Soon tears began to spate Alex's eyes as she left for her own dormitory.

After this both the girls didn't met or talked to each other the entire day.

Next morning, someone was knocking feebly at Hermione's door, she reluctantly got up and dragging herself to it, opened it to find that Alex stood there,

"What do you want?" asked Hermione, half asleep, but still she could feel her anger against the girl.

"Hermione I am ready to tell you why I chose Slytherin for me," said Alex in a calm and determined voice.

"Oh, so you needed one day to make up another lie," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Please Hermione, at least listen to me, don't treat me so harsh," said Alex, sounding so hurt and miserable that it actually made Hermione's heart to melt inspite of the hatred she was feeling for Alex.

"Ok, come inside," she said as she allowed Alex to move in, still maintaining the sternness in her voice.

Alex went and sat on her bed while Hermione stood with her arms folded against her chest, eyeing Alex,

"Hermione, I, I wanted to be in Slytherin because," she paused at this, as if still finding it really hard to let out the reason,

"Because?" Hermione pressed to proceed further.

"Because of Malfoy," Alex let out in one go, as if it took all her strength to say it.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, of course not understanding what she meant,

Alex let out a deep sigh and continued,

" The very first day when I came here to the past, I had told you that before meeting you I happened to meet Malfoy by chance and that he was doing some assignment when I saw him for the first time, it was then that I started liking him, you know he is so good looking, I was extremely overwhelmed, though later I found that he was so rude, but still I liked him, that day when the speaking hat was put on my head, my eyes suddenly fell on him, he was sitting at the far end of the hall and just like all other students he was staring at me, our eyes met and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him at that moment, I knew that being in Slytherin won't win him for me, it also meant that I would have to be among Slytherin bullies, Malfoy himself being one of them, and most importantly it would mean that I won't get to be with you, but at that time no logic seemed to work, I don't know what had gotten inside me, I just had a mad and crazy urge of being in the house in which he was, and then it happened, I was chosen in Slytherin, though as soon as the hat announced it I was quickly snapped out of the reverie, realizing what blunder I had done, I was feeling guilty and foolish, I was regretting it so much, I wanted to change it but it was too late, I am sorry Hermione," said Alex, her eyes were fixed to the floor the entire time while she talked, gathering some courage she looked up at Hermione expecting her to get mad on her(Alex), but to her surprise she saw that the brunette had a slight smile on her lips, which immediately turned into uncontrollable laughter.

"What happened?" asked Alex, getting anxious that whatever she told Hermione, actually had made her mind slip.

"Oh Merlin, Alex you are so cute, that's the reason why you wanted to be in Slytherin, I must say someone has a really big crush on our Slytherin blondie," said Hermione still laughing hysterically.

"Yes I liked him, but since that incident about which I had told you, the one that took place in the Slytherin hall on the very first day when I was chosen to this house, I got over with him, now I have no feelings for him, he is just so callous and I hate him," said Alex, she was blushing slightly.

"Oh really, are you over with him? Then what's that blush about?" Hermione said teasingly.

"I am not blushing," said Alex throwing a pillow at Hermione and trying hard to hide her crimson face.

"Well, what will you say about your crush on harry?" asked Alex, catching Hermionie off guard.

"What! I don't have a crush on him," said Hermione, now she was the one to blush.

"See, you are blushing, and I have also seen you how during the classes you keep staring at him with dreamy eyes," said Alex, seizing her opportunity to tease now.

"When did I do that?" asked Hermione,

" Oh let me guess, always," replied Alex,

"No I don't," said Hermione as a pillow came flying and smashed into Alex's face.

Giggling and laughing could be heard coming from Hermione's dormitory as the cute pillow fight continued between the two girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: A Froggi Matter._**

"Get off my way, rabbit," said Malfoy, staring coldly at Alex,

"I won't ferret, you are the one who is blocking my path, so you move first," said Alex staring back at him with complete hatred.

It was another fine morning at Hogwarts, when these two students who disliked the mere shadow of each other had unfortunately come face to face while they were passing through the same corridor, thus here they were quarrelling as always, though they do not needed to give space to each other, the corridor was wide enough for both of them to pass easily, yet they were bickering over it, occurrences like these had become so common between the two that now it seemed a fact that whenever they met they had to fight whether the reason for it was valid or not.

"You must be aware that ferrets eat rabbits, so get ready to become my prey, you nasty rabbit," said Malfoy as he pointed his wand at Alex.

"I am not defenseless like before, I also have a wand now, so don't try to threaten me, may be this time something different will happen, a ferret will become the prey of a rabbit" said Alex, taking out her own wand and pointing it at Malfoy.

"Quiet impressive rabbit, lets see who gets eaten up," said Malfoy.

It was the second time after the very first quarrel which Malfoy and Alex had when he had tried to hex her but later on left with a warning, that the two were involving their wands in their fight, otherwise they usually had only verbal quarrels.

Malfoy however was not serious about this, he was just playing with Alex, he wasn't actually going to hex her, and he thought the same about her that she also was toying, and was not going to use magic on him, but he was wrong, Alex actually was taking this all very seriously.

"Akkio Venom" she spelled out, Malfoy was taken aback by surprise, so before he could even react the spell had hit him, now in place of the blonde Slytherin sat a very miserable looking small frog.

The frog started jumping but before it could hop away, Alex quickly moved and caught it tightly in her hands,

"You aren't going anywhere," she said in an amused voice, as she began to walk towards her dormitory,

Once in her room, Alex placed the frog in a jar closing it's lid tightly,

"Don't worry, I think you can see the lid has holes, so you would be able to breathe" Alex said mockingly as she left, next she had to meet Hermione, she knew where the book worm would be,

As expected, Alex found Hermione sitting in the library, huddled with books,

"Hello Hermione," she greeted as she went and took a seat beside her.

"Alex!, I myself was about to come to you, see, I have got to show you something," said Hermione motioning the book in her hand towards Alex,

"Hermione, leave this boring book stuff, I have got a much more interesting thing to show you," said Alex, not paying a bit of attention to what Hermione was trying to show her.

"No Alex, it's important, just have a look, it has something to do with your going back to your own time," as soon as Hermione finished this sentence, Alex froze on her seat but recollecting herself quickly she almost snatched the book from Hermione's hand, she completely forgot about whatever she had got to tell the brunette, now her entire attention was on the book,

"Where? Where is it? Where is it written how can I get back to my home?" she asked as her eyes desperately scanned the page Hermione has opened the book onto.

"Relax Alex, look here," said Hermione, pointing to a line somewhere in the middle of the page.

So Alex began reading,

"Narcissa Malfoy, is the only witch who has been known since years to have the deepest knowledge in matters concerning time travels, she won the Merlin trophy for being the one who invented the time turner, the very first magical device that made time travel possible in wizarding world, the time turner forms the basis of various time travelling devices that were invented later on,"

"What do you want me to understand from this?" asked Alex, getting confused.

"Alex, this lady can help us, from what is written about her, it's clear that she has a hunger for matters involving time travelling, we can satisfy her appetite by asking her to work upon inventing a magical device that could take a person thousands of years in past or future, it sounds like an advance version of time turner, you will be able to go to your time,"

"Hermione, why you keep giving me such hopes? I have accepted I can't go back, I don't think even this lady can help me, it would be just too difficult to invent such a device,"

"Alex, you are being so pessimistic, at least we can try,"

"Ok, fine, but where the hell are we going to find her, from what is written about her it is also clear that she is no ordinary person but of course a very famous figure in wizarding world, we can't just go around and knock at her door asking for help, I mean it won't be easy, she would be having security who won't allow just anyone, especially first year students like us to go and meet her,"

"I know, and I have a plan, which if we are going to follow then we won't even have to meet her on our own," said Hermione,

There was an undisturbed silence for sometime, then Alex blurted out

"What plan? And why is this lady a Malfoy? It doesn't sounds good to me, even if we manage to approach her do you think she will help us, we know all Malfoys are arrogant cruel gits, and we already have the perfect example of them, our dear ferret himself, who adores the school with his usual smirks and "I am the best" attitude," said Alex, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Oh, someone can't live without bringing our adorable blonde in the discussion," said Hermione with a teasing smile.

"Hermione!" shouted Alex, blushing furiously.

Ever since that day when Alex had told Hermione that she once had a crush on Malfoy, Hermione left no chance of teasing her using Malfoy's name.

"Ok, jokes apart, even I was thinking why didn't you questioned me about it at first place, well, Alex, you would be disappointed to know that Narcissca is actually Draco's mother," said Hermione.

Alex sat gaping at the brunette,

"Ok, first a Malfoy, and now, not just any Malfoy but ferret's mother, Hermione have you lost it? The kids inherit their behavior and habits from their parents, and from how Malfoy is, we can actually imagine how his mother would be who has trained him to grow up into nothing but an arrogant evil ass, do you think such a woman is going to help us? A Russo and a Granger, which the Malfoys would consider a low class not worthy to have even a conversation with," Alex was almost shouting when she finished. The librarian gave a death glare to the two witches for being so noisy, they both quickly retired themselves from the library and went to Hermione's dormitory so to have a place they could properly discuss the matter, once there, Hermione began,

"Alex, I told you I have a plan, if you haven't forgotten we have a thing called magic with us, we will use it to get our work done, once you listen to my idea, you will see all our problems will be sorted out,"

"Really?" asked Alex, raising an eyebrow at the brunette, since the day she had come to the past Alex wanted nothing more than to see her parents again, but she was reluctant in trying out what Hermione said because she was afraid that going back was impossible, therefore making useless efforts and then failing in them would do nothing but hurt her a lot.

"Alex, I understand, you are thinking what if we fail, but think about what if we succeed, we won't find out until we try,"

Once again, as every word the brunette said, sank in Alex's mind, she couldn't help but let her hopes get rekindled,

"So, what's the plan?" she asked .

With a mischievous smile on her face the brunette began spilling out her great ploy,

"First, using a spell we will change Draco into something small like some insect or something, so that he could be dipped in a pot containing 'promise me' potion, with this potion we can make him promise anything we want, and he will have to obey, Christmas is just one day ahead, everyone would be heading home so would Draco, thus we will make him promise that once he gets home he will ask his mother to help his friend Alex Malfoy who is from year 4060 and wants to go back to her time,"

"Malfoy's friend? Alex Malfoy?" laid out Alex, distorting her face as much as possible.

"Of course Alex, we need to make Draco lie to his mother, as you yourself are well aware that his mother wouldn't entertain helping a Russo,"

"Genius Hermione, that's just so genius of you, if Malfoy himself will ask his mother to help me addressing me as his friend who is a Malfoy, then his mother would never deny her approval, she will quickly agree to help me out, but what when the effect of the potion withers off, sure Malfoy would try every way out to tell his mother, the truth, and that whatever he said he did because he was under the manipulation of our potion," said Alex.

"Look, since the time we change Draco into something small till the time we get our job done by him, he would be in a conscious state, so as we will proceed in our plans he will become well aware of what we are trying to do to him and why, of course after knowing our intentions he won't even want to go home, but then the potion will force him to go to his home and do what we have already discussed, once he returns to Hogwarts after the holidays the effect of potion would have worn off but there's comes the greatest advantage of promise potion, that even after when it's effect is over, it never lets it's victim to undo what they have done under it's manipulation, that is if Draco will try to tell his mother the truth, he won't be able to, always something will happen that will stop him from doing so," explained Hermione.

"Wow, that's just great, but still one last question, you said that when we will be proceeding in our plan Malfoy would be conscious and thus would come to know what we are trying to get him into, and the potion of course will force him to do whatever we want from him, but I am sure this potion won't stop him from getting mad at us, I mean he would be so furious at us for making him go through all this, thus I suggest why don't we use the potion to make him promise one more thing, that is, he remains polite to us, and as you said even when the effect of this potion is gone it doesn't let the person undo the action they have done under it's manipulation which will mean Malfoy will turn polite to us forever, we won't have to tolerate his usual rude comments, and aggressive behavior," said Alex almost musing at the thought of Malfoy turned into a civilized and nice boy.

"You are wrong Alex, this potion cannot change one's behavior, rudeness, impoliteness, pride, it is in Draco's blood, we can't mend it, the potion can only make someone do something they are reluctant towards,"

"But Hermione, Malfoy is reluctant towards being polite to those whom he considers low class, doesn't it counts?"

"It does, but at the same time it's in his behavior, you are not understanding, I mean, going home, telling a lie, aren't the things Malfoy would not have done ever, but being polite to those whom he considers the so called low class, it is of course a thing he wouldn't have given a thought, so you see using promise potion we can manipulate someone over things which are already inside them, Malfoy doesn't have politeness in him so we can't manipulate him over this factor."

"Alright, I get it, but you said this potion will let us make him promise anything," said Alex, looking very disappointed.

"I said so, but everything has certain limitations, at least we will get done what is more important, and that is to get his mother to help you out, making him polite wasn't our priority after all, besides I have grown so habitual to seeing him rude and evil that if he ever happens to behave nice I would find it more horrible than tolerating him the way he is,"

"Well, I wasn't considering that aspect, but now that you have said it, I think it's so true, it would be just so horrible," exclaimed Alex almost imagining a picture of Malfoy in which he stood straight in a heroic fashion and some students sat near his foot, they all bore affection in their eyes which were turned towards Malfoy, on that picture it was written in bold letters "chosen one of the poor and needy", Alex couldn't hold her laughter at the thought and Hermione joined in having imagined some similar things.

"So are you done or is there still something you are worried about?" inquired Hermione.

"One thing, I am just worried about is, we will have to face Malfoy's anger, isn't there a potion or spell which would make him do all this in an unconscious state? I mean we will make him help me out, and later on he won't remember a thing cause he would have done it in a hypnotized state,"

"Alex there is no such spell or potion, and promise potion works only on a conscious person, I don't know why are you so scared of it, I don't think it would be anything new, earlier he fought us without any reason, now he would have a reason, I figure out that's the only difference," said Hermione,

"I am not scared, but do you like it, when he is after us threatening our lives, in fact I am his mostly chosen target,"

"Stop it Alex, we have to pay the price for getting something, don't you want to go back home? I know having a ferret chasing to hex you is really bad, and it will increase all the more after what we will be doing to him, but in exchange of it we are getting something really valuable," said Hermione with great emphasis in her words, and it seemed she had succeeded in consoling Alex, who now looked very determined and nodded towards the brunette showing that she was completely ready to carry out their plan.

"But there's still a problem, I mean besides being a bad boy there is no denying the fact that Draco is a brilliant wizard at the same time, changing him into an insect, won't be easy for sure, who knows before we could hex him into something, we ourselves would be hexed into cockroaches," said Hermione, with a frowning face.

"My dear Hermione, well I must tell you that, I already have that brilliant wizard you are talking about in the form we need him to be," said Alex with sparkling eyes, and a sense of triumph in her voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Come," said Alex, as she dragged the brunette along to her dormitory, once both the girls were there, Alex brought the jar containing the frog and showed it to Hermione,

"What, a frog?" Hermione asked, still confused, but quickly it dawned upon her what Alex was telling her a moment ago, that she had Draco in the form they needed,

"Wait, is this Draco?" asked Hermione, almost shouting her lungs out.

"Yup," Alex chirped, nodding her head happily.

"But how?" Hermione asked with a humorous smile playing on her face as she examined the struggling frog in the jar.

Alex told how the event in the morning finally led Malfoy into the condition he was now,

"Really! You actually managed to hex Draco, was it so easy?"

"Hermione, why are you being so praiseworthy of him? He isn't so great that no one would be able to hex him, I did it, that too without any difficulty,"

Hermione arched an eyebrow at Alex,

"Alright, I accept it, I was able to do it cause he was not alert, I don't know why but, he started it and then he himself wasn't serious, so you see I just got lucky over there," said Alex with a deep sigh.

Hermione chuckled at seeing how embarrassed Alex looked when she was finally being honest about how she won over Malfoy.

"Don't laugh, does it even matter?" Alex pouted and her cheeks began to turn pink.

"Sorry, of course not," said Hermione, she was almost giggling by now, but quickly recollecting herself she came to the point,

"So I think our job is already half done, now only the potion needs to be prepared, if I start now I think it would be ready till tomorrow morning," said Hermione.

"How did you find out that this lady Narcissica Malfoy is Malfoy's mother? Was it also mentioned in that book where we read about her?"

" No Alex, that article only contained her achievements and praises but nothing about her personal life, it happened one day when a strange owl which do not belonged to me or any of my friends collapsed at my window, I found a letter tied to its leg, quickly taking it I started opening it thinking who could have sent it, to my surprise it was a letter addressed to Draco, I understood that the owl had mistakenly delivered the letter to me while it was supposed to be given to him, I know well that we should not invade other's property but at that time curiosity got the best of me, as I read the letter I found, it was a one asking him how was he doing at Hogwarts, how were his new friends and things like this, I thought whoever had written the letter the person was really concerned about Draco, so finally I read the name of the sender, I remember it was written in large bold letters "from mom, Narcissca Malfoy", having finished with it I immediately tied back the letter to the owl's leg, I guided the bird towards Slytherin dormitory so that it could take the letter to the right person….."

Before Hermione could continue Alex interrupted,

"How can you assume on your own that the Narcissca Malfoy who had send Draco that letter is the same we read about in that book? I mean in this crowded world there can be two persons with exact same name,"

"That's the point I was coming to, the same question that you are asking now was ringing in my mind when I read about Narcissca, so I asked the librarian thinking that the teachers usually know about the parents of almost all the kids studying at Hogwarts, and I was right, the librarian 'Madam Pince' confirmed that Draco Malfoy is the son of the very woman I was reading about,"

"Wow, ferret's mother is such a great witch, who even won Merlin trophy for inventing an incredible device like time turner, I suppose Malfoy is fond of bragging about even the slightest thing he finds good about himself or his family but it's so surprising that I never heard him mentioning about his mother,"

"He must be having his own reasons," said Hermione, as she curiously looked at the frog Malfoy in the jar kept on a table, it seemed like he was listening intently to the conversation the two girls were having, he was feeling sick at the thought that already he had been transformed into a frog and now If these two witches were discussing about him and his family, for sure they were up to something terrible that he was going to hate on his part,"

"He looks so cute like this, I suppose it would be the best if we let him be like this forever," said Hermione, as she tried to tease Malfoy, the frog in the jar stared at her with bulging eyes and finally stuck out his long tongue at the brunette, both the girl's laughed hysterically at such a reaction from him.

"Ok, fine, I think we should be off to collect the ingredients for our potion, remember we don't have much time before it's Christmas," said Hermione as she and Alex were finished with their joking and had finally regained their composure.

"Alright." said Alex,

"Take Malfoy with us, we can't just leave him here as it might happen that your room partner Pansy who is a good friend of him could try to help him," said Hermione.

"I don't think Pansy's a problem, in fact she is never in here during the day, she is always hanging around with her stupid Slytherin friends and shows her ugly face only at night when she needs her bed to sleep, also, if she even sees this frog in the jar, she will never find out it's Malfoy,"

"I know, I know, but still, I don't want to take any risk, so I better prefer taking him with us," suggested Hermione.

"Ok, if you say so," said Alex, as she picked up the jar and both the girls left her dormitory.

By evening Hermione and Alex had all the ingredients they needed, they were at the astronomy tower, the brunette sat on the floor with the ingredients which also included Draco in the jar, lying all around her, she was scanning carefully the contents of a rather withered off page of a very old looking book while Alex stood leaning slightly against the wall, she watched with curiosity the bubbling liquid in the pot in front of Hermione.

It took another hour when finally the brunette dropped the last ingredient which looked like ordinary grass into the liquid, the sun was down by now.

"Now we only need to wait till morning, then it would be completely ready," said Hermione letting out a deep sigh.

"Why can't we put Malfoy into it now?" asked Alex.

Draco looked from one girl to the other, with a horrified expression,

"Alex, can't you see the potion is boiling, if we put Draco into it now, he would turn into a roasted frog dish, promise me potion takes several hours to cool down, so I hope till morning it would be fine enough to dip him in,"

"Well, if I didn't needed him for my own purpose, and killing wouldn't have been an offence, then dipping him in the potion just now doesn't sounds a bad idea," said Alex mockingly.

Draco was staring daggers at her.

"Ha, ha, like looks could kill," said Alex, with a teasing smile.

"You are impossible, Alex," said Hermione as she stood up holding the old book in her hand,

"Let's go then," she said patting out the dirt she had gotten over her skirt.

"We are leaving already?" asked Alex.

"Yes, why? Do you want stay up here all night?" asked the brunette.

"No, but are we going to leave that potion here unguarded?" questioned Alex.

"Don't worry, , as we have no astronomy classes for this week, no one is going to be here any soon, also, the potion needs fresh air, and this is the best place,"

"Okay," Alex agreed, though she looked a little worried.

"What is it now Alex?"

"I was just thinking is it really going to work?"

"Alex, I asked you to be optimistic."

"Yes, I know, but Malfoy is a frog now, after we would have him promised what we want, how are we going to change him to normal? I knew the spell to change him into a frog but I don't know any spell that would change him back to his original form, do you think till morning my spell itself will wear off?"

"What spell did you use?"

"Akkio Venom,"

"Oh, in that case, you will have to kiss the frog on it's head, that's the only way to bring Draco to his normal form, Akkio Venom doesn't wears off on it's own,"

"What! I won't do that, kiss Draco Malfoy on head, no way, never, yuck!" exclaimed Alex almost coughing at the thought.

Draco seemed as troubled as Alex when he heard Hermione say it, he had began hopping furiously inside the jar,

Hermione bore a serious expression for a while as she saw Alex and Draco panicking, suddenly she broke out in uncontrollable laughter,

They both looked at her quizzically,

"I am sorry, I am so sorry, I was just joking, Merlin! You two are so funny," said Hermione, still enveloped in a fit of laughter.

"Joke? You think that's funny? Crack such a joke again and I'll throw you in that boiling potion," said Alex getting furious at the brunette, while Draco stared angrily at her.

"I said I am sorry, once we take Draco out after dipping him in the potion we will have to cast the Akkio Venom on him again and he will change to normal,"

"That's alright, Merlin Hermione, sometimes your sense of humor is so terrible, you almost got me so scared," said Alex, taking a sigh of relief.

"I think you are just pretending, actually from inside you must have got really happy when I lied to you that you would be getting to kiss Draco's forehead regardless of the fact that he is a frog now," said Hermione teasing Alex as usual.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I will hex you now, you….." Alex wanted to say further as she playfully started to hit Hermione, but she paused as she realized that Malfoy was witnessing all this from the jar, she thought how they were behaving now was sure going to make him believe that Alex had feelings for him, so she quickly whispered in Hermione's ear,

"We will sort this out later on,"

Hermione still couldn't stop giggling, Malfoy had a confused expression on his froggi face as he couldn't make out why the two girls were talking about him like that, Alex was red with embarrassment and anger as she demanded with her eyes for the brunette to stop, and so finally she did.

"Ok, lets go then," said Hermione, already moving towards the stairs that led down from the tower, Alex followed carrying the jar containing Malfoy along with her.

Suddenly Hermione stopped in her tracks,

"Alex, why don't you hand over that jar to me? In your room pansy would be there, she can suspect the frog,"

"No Hermione, why will she suspect a frog? In fact she would be fast asleep by now, I told you she won't even recognize it's Malfoy."

But Hermione still gave a look to Alex that she meant what she said,

"Ok fine, who can win from you, I don't know why you are getting so overprotective," said Alex handing the jar to Hermione.

"Because we want no mistake." said the brunette.

Soon both the girls were in their respective dormitories, after they had wished each other a good night, Alex saw that Pansy was back and as she was expecting the Slytherin was fast asleep in her bed, Alex went to sleep in her own bed.

Next morning followed with a loud knock at Hermione's door, she woke up, slowly moving towards it, she opened the door to find that Navel Longbottom stood there,

"Good morning Hermione, I was absent in the herbbiology class last Saturday because I was ill, so I thought if you could lend me your notes?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

"Of course Navel," said Hermione as she moved to her shelf, eyes heavy with sleep, disgusted at the fact that she was woken up from her peaceful slumber because of a fat looking Naval asking for notes so early in the morning, as she was searching for the required notes suddenly she was alarmed by a loud scream from Navel, she quickly turned to find that he was staring at the frog in the jar that she had kept on her study table the last night she returned to her room.

"Traver, it's you, I knew you weren't dead, I knew it Traver," Navel was mumbling as he slowly moved towards the jar in a dazed state,

"No Navel, it's not Traver," said Hermione quickly moving towards him, but it was too late, Navel had already opened the lid of the jar and was now holding the frog in his hands, he squeezed the frog against his cheeks with affection while Malfoy struggled as if he will choke out any moment.

"Oh Traver, I missed you so much," Longbottom was saying, now pressing the frog even harder.

"Stop it Navel, put that frog back in the jar, it's not your Traver,"

"No, you are lying, you lied to me in the train that Traver had jumped out of the window while you were following it, so that you could steal my frog for yourself and see today the truth is in front of my eyes, you have Traver trapped here in a jar in your room," said Navel, narrowing his eyes at the brunette.

"What! are you crazy? That day on the train I sincerely was trying to help you catch your frog and instead of being thankful to me you are blaming me of stealing Traver, well, I must tell you Mr. Longbottom I am not a sick and mental person like you, obsessed with stupid frogs," said Hermione as she tried to snatch the frog out of Navel's hand, somehow in the midst of this quarrel going on between the two Gryfindors Malfoy managed to slip out of Navel's hand, Alex arrived just in time to witness the scene where a frog was hopping away from Hermione's dormitory followed by the brunette and Navel, she understood that Malfoy had escaped as she joined in chasing the frog, she wanted to question Hermione how it all happened but now was not the time, Malfoy was running away and they needed to catch him anyhow.

Malfoy suddenly jumped into a corner, making his three chasers come flying at him and getting their heads banged into each other, but to no avail. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, they started searching for him in each and every corridor, when they heard a familiar voice, the voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Akkio Venom," they heard her saying, a lump was forming in Hermione's and Alex's throat, as they followed the voice, they finally reached a spot from where they could see that Pansy was standing with her wand pointed at a small frog, she had casted the spell, and the amphibian was transforming, within a few moments the blonde haired Slytherin was standing in front of Pansy Parkinson,

Hermione, Alex and Navel quickly hid themselves behind a pillar, to see what was going to happen next,

"Pansy, how did you find out that frog was me?" Malfoy was asking.

"Drakie Poo, you were missing since yesterday, I was searching for you everywhere, in the evening I even went to the astronomy tower to look for you but there I found Granger and Russo, they were up to something with a cauldron and ingredients, I hid myself in a corner and tried to figure out what was going on, when they were talking of how to change you back to normal I realized that the frog in the jar was you, since then I have been waiting for a chance to help you out cause I couldn't do anything when they both were around, as much as I hate to admit it they both are better in magic than me, they would have hexed me if I had tried to rescue you in front of them, yesterday night when Russo returned from the tower I secretly had my eyes on her, but I saw she didn't had the jar with her, I went to astronomy tower thinking she would have left you there, but you weren't there, I saw that the potion was there, through their earlier conversation which I had overheard I knew that potion was for trying some wicked plan on you so I kicked down the pot, I was worried where they would have kept you, so today I woke up early in the morning ready to search for you again when I found a frog in this corridor, the way you came hopping towards me as if trying to say something, I quickly recognized it must be you and not just any frog, so I casted the spell and see I was right it were you, How did you managed to escape from that jar? And what did Granger and Russo wanted from you? Why had they changed you in a frog?"

"Wo, wo, Pansy, easy, easy, I will be crushed under so many questions, well, sure I will tell you about it all, but later on, just now I only want to relax and be contended that I am back to my normal form, all thanks to you, you are a life savior, those webbed legs, bulging throat, that sticky long tongue, Merlin! I am not going to leave those two filthy witches for doing this all to me, just now I don't have time cause I have to get home for Christmas but once I return from there, they both will face their dooms day," said Malfoy.

"Sure teach them a good lesson, anyways, so when are you leaving for Christmas?" asked Pansy.

"Today in the evening," he replied as they both walked away conversing to each other and were soon out of sight of those who had been hiding and listening to them.

"See I was so correct about Pansy being a threat to our plan while you were considering her harmless, she knew since yesterday night that the frog was Draco, if you would have taken the jar with you she would have changed Draco to normal when you would have fallen asleep and then he would have hexed you then and there in your room," said Hermione.

"The jar didn't remained safe in your room either, Malfoy has escaped and is even back to his human form," said Alex with a shaking voice, what she was fearing had happened, they had failed.

"It's all because of Navel, I didn't knew he would come to my room asking for notes and mistake the frog to be his Traver and will let Malfoy out," said the brunette glaring at Navel,

"I didn't knew my Traver was Malfoy, how is it possible? I even use to bath with him," said Navel, there was embarrassment on his face as if he was hurt by someone invading his privacy.

"Merlin Navel! You still haven't understood," Hermione slapped her hand against her forehead, disgusted at Longbottom's foolishness.

Alex began to walk away from the two,

"Where are you going Alex?" asked Hermione following her and leaving Navel who still stood near the pillar in a dazed state.

"Leave me alone." said Alex as she kept walking away.

"Alex, relax, we can try the entire thing again, listen to me..."

"No Hermione, we cannot, you heard Pansy saying that she had kicked down the potion, it's destroyed now, if you try making it again from now, it would get ready till tomorrow morning while Malfoy is leaving today in the evening, besides, will you face all the trouble again to change him into some insect? do you really think he is so foolish to fall a prey to the same trap more than once? he would remain so alert and sharp now that we won't stand a chance, it's all spoiled, this entire nonsense that we did has done nothing except for inviting the wrath of Malfoy for us, we failed Hermione, we failed, and there is no getting back to it," said Alex, sounding hurt and disappointed, and then she stormed off.

This time Hermione didn't follow or tried to console her as she knew Alex was right, the brunette herself was so disappointed that she felt the need to be alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 6- No One Should Be Alone_**

 ** _On Christmas_**

Alex sat crying in her room when there was a rap at her door, when she didn't answer, the brunette came in without permission, finding the door not locked from inside.

"Alex," she called out to her friend, in a low voice, but again when the former didn't respond Hermione went to stand beside her and putting a hand over her shoulder she said,

"I am sorry Alex, I …"

"It's okay Hermione, it wasn't your fault, I am happy that we tried at least, just a little disappointed that we failed,"

This was a thing Hermione felt always so proud of Alex, that inspite of being upset she behaved like an understanding person even in the worst situations.

"Don't worry Alex, I know this plan failed, but we can figure out more ways to get to Draco's mother, it's not like it was our last chance, we should never lose hope, we will keep on trying, I am sure sooner or later you will get to see your parents, really,"

"Let's not talk about it for now," said Alex,

"Ok fine, well I also wanted to tell you that I am leaving for home, today in the evening, because as you are aware, tomorrow is Christmas, so tomorrow morning I have to be there,"

"That's great Hermione, wish you a merry Christmas then, now you should go and pack,"

"Well, you should start packing too,"

"Why me? I don't have a place to go,"

"Yes you have, you are coming with me,"

"No Hermione, I won't,"

"Yes you will,"

"No," said Alex,

"Yes," said Hermione

"No," said Alex,

"Yes," said Hermione,

"No," said Alex,

"No," said Hermione,

"Yes" said Alex.

"Ok, so it's done, you are coming,"

"No Hermione Granger you tricked me, this isn't fair,"

"Alex, I am not going to leave you here at Hogwarts all alone while everyone will be celebrating Christmas, no one should be alone on this day," said Hermione as she gave Alex her usual 'I mean it' stare,

"Alright, you never leave an option to me," said Alex with a deep sigh.

"Ok, then let's meet at the main gate in half an hour," said Hermione with great happiness,

"Half an hour? Are you already done with your packing? But you said that you would be leaving in the evening?"

"I haven't started my packing yet, but yes, half an hour is more than enough to be done with it, and by evening I meant we will be boarding the Hogwarts express in the evening and for doing so we have to leave now," said Hermione.

"You are saying half an hour is more than enough, it's so less, at least we should have two hours,"

"Alex, you need to pack for a week not for a whole year, don't be so girlish,"

"Well, I should remind you, that I am a girl!"

"Whatever, half an hour, be quick," said Hermione as she headed for the door,

"Hermione, be careful, I mean you are in the Slytherin's area so watch out for Malfoy,"

"Don't worry, when I was coming to your room I heard some of his friends saying that he has already left for home,"

"Oh," Alex exclaimed as Hermione left.

As decided, both the girls met at the school's main gate in half an hour, though it was very difficult for Alex to pack in such a short time but she did manage it somehow,

They both waited for the carriages to arrive,

"Why is it taking so much of time? I owled Sir Leghorn to sent the carriages here by 2:30," said Hermione,

"Who is Sir Leghorn?" asked Alex,

"He is head of the 'carriage facility' department at Hogwarts, if any student requires a carriage to go somewhere from Hogwarts then it's him who should be owled for the purpose,"

"I see, Hermione, What about harry? Will he be going to his aunt and uncle for Christmas?But you told me they are very cruel people who don't treat him nicely,"

Suddenly a look of grief came over Hermione's face at the mention of Harry's name, she was quite as if pondering deeply over something,

"Hermione?" Alex called out finding the brunette so lost and not responding,

"He is staying here," Hermione said in a calm voice,

"What? All alone? Didn't you ask him to come with you?" inquired Alex.

"Of course I did Alex, but he is so reluctant,"

"Oh this shouldn't be happening, we need to pursue him, and what you said earlier it's just so true, no one should be alone on Christmas," said Alex as she began heading back into the school to look out for Harry.

"Alex, stop, I tried so hard but he isn't ready to go, in fact now we don't have time for this, we will get late for the train," said the brunette as she reluctantly followed Alex, who wasn't paying any heed to whatever Hermione was babbling, and continued her search.

Finally both the girls spotted the raven haired boy sitting all alone in the empty great hall, studying a book which seemed like his only companion,

"Harry," Alex called out, and he froze seeing the girl around whom he always got all fidgety, in fact Alex was the reason that he didn't wanted to go with Hermione, he tried a lot but he couldn't stop himself from considering her a threat to his and Hermione's friendship, for once he had decided to befriend Alex cause he knew that Hermione cared a lot for her and if he wanted to be with Hermione then he needed to make friends with Alex, but he just couldn't bring himself for doing so, he missed the days when it was only him and Hermione, it was just so perfect, he couldn't help himself from hating Alex for coming between him and his best friend, though he knew it was so stupid and selfish of him but he didn't wanted to share his friendship with Hermione with anyone else.

"What is it?" he mouthed.

"Harry, I heard that you are staying here at Hogwarts, but this isn't fair, everyone would be celebrating Christmas tomorrow and you will be here in this huge castle all alone, I think you must come, what's the reason that you are not?" Alex asked,

Harry found it very strange that why all of a sudden Alex was getting so concerned about him, it wasn't like they were friends or something, in fact they had hardly talked to each other before, not to mention it was mainly because of Harry's reserved kind of attitude towards Alex, otherwise she had always wanted to become his friend since the first time she had met him, it was because she found him a really nice boy and the fact that she had read about him too in her time made her even more interested in befriending him.

"Don't worry, you two go, I will be fine," he said,

"No, give us a proper reason why you want to stay or you are coming with us," said Alex,

"But….Ok," he agreed because she wasn't Hermione to whom he was so open, and felt free to say anything, he would have even argued over the topic and denied his approval like he did earlier if it was the brunette but it wasn't, it was Alex, a girl who was nothing but almost like a stranger to him, how could he shout on her, so he reluctantly got ready to go.

All the while Hermione was standing with her arms folded, witnessing all this, it surprised her how Alex had convinced Harry without doing even half the efforts she had done and yet had failed to pursue him, also she wasn't able to understand why was he so reluctant to go to her home for Christmas at the first place, when he didn't had any proper place to go and celebrate it, but whatever, she was very happy that he was coming finally, she really wanted him to.

"All done then, let's go," said Alex, beaming with excitement.

"But guys there is a problem, I suppose since Harry has just now made up his mind, so for sure he will take time in doing his packing and I think we are already late for the Hogwarts express," said Hermione,

"Look, I told you, you needed not to worry about me, I would have been fine here at Hogwarts, now it's not just me but you two also won't be able to get back home," said Harry getting frustrated, Hermione looked worried while Alex seemed thoughtful.

"I do have an idea," Alex finally laid out, she had a mischievous smile plastered on her face, Harry and Hermione gave her a look of puzzlement.

"Follow me," said Alex as she started heading out of the great hall.

"Wait, what are you up to?" asked Hermione as she and Harry began to follow her.

They came to a halt in front of the broom closet,

"A broom closet? What…" but before Hermione could complete, Alex raised a hand to make her stop.

'Alo hamorah,' said Alex pointing her wand at the key hole, the door of the closet opened and flying brooms fell out of it.

"C'mon, now pick one for yourselves and let's get out of here," said Alex, picking up one of the brooms.

"You want us to fly home?" asked Hermione,

"Not to home, but we can use these to catch the train," replied Alex.

"No way, I hate flying, I can't do this," said the brunette, since that incidence which had almost got her killed during her very first flying lessons class, she had been afraid of heights and flying brooms.

"What? How can you hate flying? I mean it's just so amazing," said Alex,

"Have you ever flown a broom in your time?" asked Hermione,

"No, in our time there's nothing like flying brooms, but yes whenever I used to read that in ancient times wizards and witches used to fly on brooms, I had always found the idea exciting, and had wanted to do it,"

"Alex there is a great difference between theory and practical, when you will actually start flying, you will see how dangerous it is," said Hermione,

"Well, I don't think it would be dangerous, and I am going to fly it, for you I have a solution that if you are so afraid of flying a broom then Harry can carry you on his broom, as you had once told me that he is very good at flying brooms, in fact we don't have any other way out," said Alex,

Hermione wasn't bothered about whether she was going to fly on her own or if someone other carried her, cause either way she was going to be at great height in air, and that was what she was scared of, but then she knew that Alex was right, they had no other way out, and so she had no other choice but to agree,

"Fine let's go," said Hermione, taking a deep sigh.

"I am not going to do all these efforts, it was your mistake you came back for me while I had already said that I didn't wanted to come, now you have missed the train, your problem, stay here at Hogwarts and be happy," said Harry getting agitated,

Hermione couldn't take it any longer, as she felt her own anger getting boiled up,

"Harry James Potter! Who do you think you are? Since so many weeks you have been ignoring me, acting so weird as if we were never friends, and now I don't know why you are so pissed off at the idea of going to my home, what's the problem? There would be so much of fun, there we would be celebrating Christmas all together, yet you want to stay here at school all alone, you should have been thankful to us that for pursuing you to go with us we even missed our train cause we care for you, and here you are, just yelling at us," Hermione yelled out, this sudden outburst from her had actually calmed Harry down, he now looked hurt and guilty, how was he going to tell her that why was he keeping away from her, why was he not ready to go to her home, how was he going to tell her that he had no trouble with her but with Alex, but then he decided one thing at the very moment that no matter how much Alex's presence around him and Hermione troubled him, he wasn't going to show it, cause in his attempt to avoid Alex he had actually caused pain to Hermione and he didn't wanted to hurt her anymore,

"I am sorry Mione," he said, the brunette was still fuming with anger, while Alex stood feeling really uncomfortable between the two, before anyone could say anything further, they heard a shaky rough voice coming through the corridors,

"Who is there?" the voice commanded,

"Oh no, it's Filtch," exclaimed Harry, quickly he picked up a broom from those lying on the floor, and taking Hermione's hand hurried away from the place, holding in hand the one she had chosen for herself Alex immediately placed the rest of the brooms inside the closet, and closed it so as to erase any clue that would indicate that someone had been trying to steal the brooms, then she also ran away from there.

All three came to a stop in the Hogwarts ground, but still footsteps that were approaching towards them could be heard,

"Quickly Mione, sit on the broom we need to get away before Filtch catches us," said Harry and Hermione followed, Alex got mounted on her own broom, by the time Filtch reached the ground, there was no one.

Hermione was clutching hard onto Harry's arm, and her eyes were closed shut, not wanting to witness how high they were flying, the wind was blowing her bushy hairs into Harry's face,

"Mione, I think that you should try tying your hair up, also I want to tell you that I am holding onto to you very tightly so you won't fall, therefore you can lose your grip, my arms are starting to hurt," said Harry,

"I can't Harry, it's so scary," said Hermione, as she tightened her grip even more,

On the other hand, Alex was enjoying to the fullest, making her broom fly in loops and swings that too without any difficulty, though Harry hated to admit it but he was really impressed how she was doing it so well without having flown a broom ever before,

"Whoo! it's so awesome!" Alex was shouting as she did another flip with her broom,

After flying for almost half an hour more, they spotted a train,

"Look, there's the Hogwarts express," said Harry, pointing a finger towards the train, the faces of both the girls tensed a little,

"We will land our broom direct onto the floor of a compartment," said Harry,

"And how do you suppose we are going to do that?" asked Hermione knowing that she won't appreciate the answer,

"First keeping our brooms at a safe distant from the train we need to bring them in level with the doors of the train's compartment," said Harry as he lowered his broom and Alex did the same, he watched carefully as several compartments passed by them,

" The doors are passing by us in a blink of eye, so if we want to get in there, we have to be as fast as possible, cause if we miss even by a second, our broom won't fly into the door but into the fast moving train's body and we will be jerked to death," said Harry, Hermione and Alex gulped,

"Can't we wait for the train to stop? And then get into it like normal people?" asked Hermione, even thinking about the risk they were going to take was giving her goose,

"Mione, there's nothing like normal in a wizard's life, besides have you forgotten that the Hogwarts express doesn't stop anywhere but at it's final destination," said Harry,

"I know Harry," Hermione said giving a nervous sigh,

"Be careful Alex," she said turning to her friend, Alex nodded,

"Alright, the next door is coming, be ready, also since our broom would be at full speed we will fly out from the opposite door thus the moment we get into the train we'll have to thrash our broom onto the compartment's floor in order to come to a stop," said Harry, both he and Alex charged for the door, while Hermione was screaming her lungs out,

Harry and Hermione landed harshly on the compartment's floor, Alex came from behind and tumbled over them with her broom,

"Are we still alive?" hermione was trying to confirm,

"Well yes, I think so," said Harry,

Alex was still trying to get her breath, and then she flung herself at Hermione and hugged her, shouting,

"We did it hermione! we did it, we are inside the train,"

"Yes we are," said Hermione, happily,

Suddenly all three of them felt a presence behind them and they turned to find that Malfoy was standing there, watching, as they were sprawled over the floor like small rats, a surprised expression was plastered on his face,

"I think we have landed in the slytherin's compartment," Hermione whispered to the other two of her friends,

"Yeh, our luck always favors us a lot," Harry whispered sarcastically,

"Let's get out of here," Alex whispered,

"Having a nice ride malfoy?" all three of them said in unison as they started heading up in the direction they supposed was going to lead them to the Gryfindor's compartment, all Slytherins were giving them odd looks as they made their way out of the compartment with flying brooms in hand.

Once out of the Slytherin's compartment and into the Gryfindor's, they gave a sigh of relief, they began to search for an empty one, they found that even the Gryfindors were giving them odd looks,

"Why are they looking at us like that? May be because a Slytherin is with us," Harry whispered to Hermione,

"Shut up Harry, though Alex is a Slytherin, everyone here in our house knows that she is not evil like the other Slytherins and you should know that since the time she had been here at Hogwarts, now she is not friends just with me but she has befriended many other Gryfindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and if anything that is attracting such attentions towards us, are these," said Hermione, pointing to the flying brooms in the hands of Harry and Alex,

"So now?" asked Harry,

"Reducto," said Hermione, pointing her wand at the brooms, which got reduced to such a small size that now it was easy to place them in their pockets,

"Miss genius Granger" said Harry as they again began to search for a compartment for them,

"I am surprised Malfoy didn't harmed us, when we were lying in front of him, I mean the moment he got transformed back to his normal form and the way he was talking to Pansy about taking revenge from us both, it seemed he would hex us anywhere and anytime if we fell into his sight," said Alex,

"C'mon Alex, I mean three students, lying on a train's compartment floor with flying brooms in their hand sure is not a common sight, so obvious he was too surprised to act," said Hermione,

"I am glad he was, cause then he would have hexed us then and there for what we did to him," said Alex,

"What! what are you two talking about? What did you do to Malfoy? And what were you saying about his transformation to his normal form? His revenge on you two? what is going on?" asked Harry,

"It's a long story Harry, I will tell you later on, look there's an empty compartment," said Hermione making her way towards the compartment, Alex and Harry followed,

Harry was sitting at the window seat, Hermione was sitting beside him while Alex was sitting on the opposite window seat,

"Hermione did you see how well I was flying the broom? And you were saying that it was dangerous," said Alex,

"I wasn't able to see you, you know my eyes were closed shut the whole time we were in air, but yes this thing that you have made inside this train by flying all on your own and that too without falling or getting any of your limb broken, itself is a proof that you are awesome at broom flying, I am so proud of you Alex, consider it as a self born talent in you, what do you think Harry? She can become a good seeker in her house," said Hermione,

Harry nodded, by now Alex knew the various terms of the Wizarding world, she knew what a seeker was, Hermione had narrated to her the entire story of how Harry became a seeker,

"Even I am surprised that I am so good at flying brooms, I would be just so glad if I ever become a seeker," said Alex, she was hopping in her seat,

"You will Alex," said hermione, and both the girls gave each other a high five, Harry looked grim,

"Is something bothering you Harry?" asked Hermione,

"When are you going to tell me about that Malfoy matter you both were talking about?" asked Harry,

"Oh Harry, I said I will tell you later on, but just now I am feeling so sleepy," said Hermione, as she closed her eyes,

"Should I tell you?" asked Alex,

"No, I think even I am feeling sleepy," said Harry as he also closed his eyes, Alex felt a pang of hurt noticing how Harry was ready to hear to the story from Hermione but when she offered to narrate it he had out rightly denied it, she had also been noticing how he always was talking to Hermione and refraining from exchanging even a word with her(Alex), even when he had to say something to her he would say it to Hermione, leaving it for Alex to figure out that the words were addressed to her, Alex wasn't able to understand why Harry behaved to her like that, but then she wasn't able to give it much thought as sleep took over her,

"Guys wake up, we are at 9^3/4, and of course, Merry Christmas!" said Hermione, Harry and Alex opened their eyes groggily as they wished her back, Harry noticed that it was morning and the train was standing at 9^3/4, everyone was heading out,

"Let's go," said Hermione as she excitedly walked out of the compartment, Alex and Harry followed,

When they climbed down at the platform, Hermione caught the sight of a certain blonde boy, she saw that he was standing with his luggage and was watching longingly the parents who had come to receive their children at the station, he seemed to be eagerly waiting for his own parents when a hooded figure approached him, he said something to Malfoy and his(Malfoy's) face fell, then the mysterious man turned away and started walking, Malfoy began to follow him, soon they both got disappeared in the crowd,

"Mione, what's the matter? What are you looking at?" inquired Harry who was standing beside the brunette,

"Nothing, let's go and find my parents," said Hermione, as she started moving towards the pillar that connected the Wizarding world to the muggle world,

"Really hermione? Are you telling me that we would actually be able to pass through this pillar and to the other side of it is the muggle world?" asked Alex,

"Of course Alex, Harry will show you," said Hermione, Harry nodded and then he ran into the pillar and disappeared,

"Wow!" exclaimed Alex,

"Your turn," said Hermione, looking at Alex, and soon after, both the girls were on the other side of pillar on the muggle platform, Hermione craned her neck up to look for her parents but they were nowhere to be seen, had they not reached the platform yet, she thought, when a hand touched her shoulder, she turned and her face got lighted up,

"Mom, Dad," she cheered happily as she hugged her parents,

"Merry Christmas to you too," said the Grangers, hugging her back, Hermione returned their greeting,

"Are these your friends?" asked Hermione's mother eyeing the two kids who were standing beside Hermione,

"Yes mom, this is Harry and this is Alex,"

"Hello sir, hello Ma'am, Merry Christmas," both Harry and Alex greeted together,

"Hello, Merry Christmas to you both," greeted back Mister and Misses Granger,

"In the last letter that I wrote to you I had mentioned that they would be staying with us for Christmas holidays," said Hermione,

"Yes, you did mention it dear, such lovely children they are, aren't they?" Misses Granger exclaimed,

"Truly, by the way Hermione we have a surprise for you," said Mr. Granger,

 _A/N: Here comes the second crossover from Percy Jackson,_

"Annabeth," he called out, and a girl who was hiding behind Mr. Granger showed her up, Hermione's eyes widened,

"Annabeth!" she gasped before launching herself over the girl and embracing her affectionately,

"Hermione, I missed you so much," said Annabeth,

"I missed you too, I didn't knew you were coming," said Hermione,

"Surprise," said Annabeth, in a sing song voice, Hermione laughed,

"Guys, this is my cousin Annabeth Chase and Annabeth these are…"

"Wait, wait Hermione, I heard you when you were introducing them to aunt and uncle," said Annabeth,

"Hello Harry, hello Alex, and oh I forgot, Merry Christmas to all," she greeted, Harry and Alex looked dazed, the girl in front of them had long, smooth, black straight hairs, stormy grey eyes, she was beautiful beyond any explanation,

"Hello and Merry Christmas" they greeted, finally finding their voices back,

"All introductions done, so let's head towards home children, shall we?" Mr. Granger said with a wide grin,

All kids nodded happily, even Harry was really happy now, somehow Alex's presence wasn't bothering him as much as before, he also realized that she wasn't so bad as he had been considering her, he was glad that she and Hermione came to pursue him for going with them otherwise due to his earlier thick headedness he would have been alone at Hogwarts, but now he would get to celebrate Christmas with Hermione's family which he had already grown so fond of in this very first meeting with them.

"But where is your luggage dears?" asked Misses Granger raising an eyebrow at the three kids, Mr. Granger had gotten so carried away with the introductions and greetings that he hadn't noticed, but now that his wife had mentioned it he looked suspicious too,

"Oh, it is here," said Hermione fishing out something from her pocket and showing it to her parents,

"Toy bags?" her parents blurted out together looking at the two very small bags that were resting on their daughter's palm,

"Not toy bags, it's actually our luggage, I have spelled these to shrink to this size, you see it's so easy to carry them like this, once we get home I will spell them again and then these bags will turn to their normal size," said Hermione, it was when Alex had started to head back into the castle to look for Harry that Hermione had shrunk her and Alex's bags and kept them in her pocket,

"Magic sure can do amazing things," said Mr. Granger, Misses Granger nodded,

"But you are three and there are only two bags," pointed out Mrs. Granger,

"We were getting late for the train, so Harry didn't get time for his packing thus he left with us without any of his belongings," stated Hermione,

"But you did knew that you had to go with her to her home, then why wasn't you ready with your packing?" asked turning to Harry,

"Ma'am yesterday it slipped out of my mind that I was to come with Hermione for Christmas, it was when Alex and Hermione came to me in the evening that I was reminded of it, if I would have started my packing then, we would have missed our train so I left without my luggage," said Harry,

"Harry, how can you forget such an important thing? You should be more responsible and careful, and if you were getting late for the train then at least you should have brought with you three or four clothes, and things of utter necessity like your tooth brush etc, it would have hardly taken few minutes to gather those," said Mrs. Granger, Harry was blushing red, of course he was feeling sort of humiliated,

"I think this luggage business is getting too stretched, now leave it dear, everyone create mistakes, what's done is done, we will buy Harry new clothes and stuff he needs, so now stop lecturing him, you are scaring the poor child," said Mr. Granger to his wife, Harry had turned brick red now, he wasn't feeling bad but great at how Hermione's mother had scolded him for being careless as if she was his own mother, and then how Mr. Granger was defending him like he was his real father, Hermione was giving a sorry look to Harry as if silently apologizing for her mother's behavior but Harry nodded towards her conveying that he wasn't getting offended,

"I am not scaring him, I was just trying to tell him to be more careful about certain things in life, it will help him in the long run," said Mrs. Granger,

"I am sorry ma'am I will see to it that such mistakes won't happen in future," said Harry,

"That's a good boy," said Mrs. Granger patting Harry's head gently,

"So let's get going now," she said as she started moving forwards, everyone gave a sigh of relief that finally it was over, the awkward discussion over luggage.

Grangers and the kids roamed around in search of a taxi,

"I know getting late for the train wasn't a reason Harry wasn't able to get his luggage with him, there's some other story behind it, isn't it? You are going to tell me all about it, later," Annabeth was whispering to Hermione, and of course she was right, it was because of Filtch and not the Hogwarts express for which they had already gotten late, that Harry couldn't do his packing, the caretaker had made the three kids leave the school immediately in the fear of getting caught for stealing brooms, obvious they couldn't tell Hermione's parents that they actually missed their train and then later how they got onto it using flying brooms.

Finally they found a taxi that took them to Hermione's house, during the entire journey the four kids didn't talked much as they were busy admiring the beautiful view of the streets that they were getting from the taxi's window, West Carleton March in Ottawa (A/N: In my story I have assumed Hermione to be living at this place), sure was one of the most beautiful place in the world,

Hermione's house was small yet nice and a place perfect to call a home, Harry was given the guest room while Alex and Annabeth had to share the brunette's room which had a three storey bed to adjust the all three of them, it was hardly an hour after their arrival and the four kids were getting along well, Harry and Alex were surprised to know about Annabeth, that she was a half blood, that is a child of a human and a god, and that she studied at a school called 'Camp Half blood' which was meant only for half bloods like her, they got even more surprised when she told them that her god parent was the goddess of wisdom 'Athena', on the other hand it was very surprising for Annabeth to know that Alex was a witch from the future that too from '4060' which was so ahead of their present time, and also that Harry was a chosen one, who was one day expected to defeat a monster named Voldemort, who had killed his parents but wasn't able to kill him but to only give him a scar though when he was just a baby, so we see their conversation was quite surprising for each other, only Hermione being the one who wasn't surprised as she already knew everything about the three of them, Annabeth being her cousin, and Harry, Alex being her friends,

"Did you say Voldemort?" Annabeth was trying to confirm, as if she knew something about him,

"Yes," said Harry,

"It's been two months since something very strange had taken place at our camp, there was some commotion in the Oracle room which is usually very quiet, later on Chiron was telling us that when he and the other teachers went to inquire into the matter they had spotted a half human half monster in the room, and the Oracle was glowing, which meant he had already got what he wanted from the Oracle, so as soon as he noticed that he had been seen, he vanished, Chiron told that the moment he saw that man with the face of a monster at the back of his head he had figured out that the monster was Voldemort's soul and it had made that man it's stand, Chiron told us that Voldemort was a dark evil wizard who was believed to be killed but his very existence in the oracle room suggested that he is not, Chiron said he might have survived through Hocruxses and would be back to haunt the Wizarding world once again," said Annabeth,

"What! what was Voldemort doing at camp half blood in an Oracle room? In fact what is this Oracle? And who is this Chiron who knows so much about Voldemort?" asked Harry,  
"Well, have some respect Harry, Chiron is the head of Camp Half blood, since you are asking how does he know Voldemort, I must tell you that when he was telling us about Voldemort we had asked him the same question and so he went on to narrate us that he is a great friend of your headmaster Albus Dumbledore, also when many years ago when Voldemort was in power Chiron had stood by Dumbledore and made a contribution in fighting against Voldemort, that's how he know so much about the evil git," explained Annabeth,

"Really!" Harry exclaimed,

"Of course, just because you people are wizards and witches and we are half bloods doesn't mean that our worlds are not connected, the only difference between your and our kinds is that wizards and witches use wands to perform magic, while we, Halfbloods, can perform magic without wands," said Annabeth,

"Annabeth being so down to earth has forgot to tell that while we that is 'wizards and witches' are ordinary muggles without our wands, Half bloods have supernatural powers in them which they inherit from their god parent and they are also, physically, very strong," said Hermione, showing how much she admired the Halfbloods,

"Wow that's amazing," exclaimed Harry and Alex,

"C'mon guys, being a Half blood isn't that amazing after all, there are disadvantages of it," said Annabeth, sounding very hurt.

And from there their conversation took a nostalgic turn,

"My uncle, means my mother's brother and Annabeth's father died years ago because of a disease, Athena left a one month old Annabeth at my parents door with a letter asking them to take care of her, Annabeth was brought up by my parents like their own child, after all, she was my real cousin, the daughter of my mother's only brother, we grew up to be the best of sisters, then one day our school letters arrived, I went to Hogwarts being a witch and she went to Camp Half blood being a demigod(another term for Half Blood)" explained Hermione,

"But why did Athena left you? She was your mother," said Harry, eyeing Annabeth,

"That's the disadvantage I was talking about, it often happens that when the gods come to earth for a visit they fall in love with some human and the human falls for them, but eventually the god or goddess have to leave cause it's a rule they can't stay on earth for long, so if they happen to have a child, the child is left to be brought up by the human parent, and if the human parent dies or something happens to him like in my case, then the child is entirely at the hands of his or her relatives, when the child grows up to an age of twelve, he or she is accepted at Camp Half blood just like witches and wizards are accepted at Wizarding schools at age of twelve, if the child doesn't have any relative even, then Camp Half blood accepts such a Half blood and the school becomes his or her permanent home, Camp Half blood has always been the refuge of all Half bloods who don't have anyone to look after them, all over the world the camp's staff searches for such Half bloods and bring them to the camp," finished Annabeth,

"That's wrong, how can the gods do this? How can they leave their own children like this? You said that the Half bloods have the human parent, their relatives or camp half blood to look after them but still don't the god parent have any responsibility towards their child?" Harry blurted out,

"You know, I have always longed to see my parents, unfortunately my father is dead already but at least I have seeing him in the photographs which my aunt(Hermione's mother) have, talking of my mother, I have never seen her, not till today, being a goddess she is too extraordinary to be seeing in some photographs, the Greek mythology do contains information and praises of her, and painters do have made thousands of paintings of her, but those are only a picture of their assumption that how the goddess of wisdom would look as no one had actually seen her, I want to know how the real Athena looks, how she talks, I want to witness the wisdom she is famous for, with my own eyes, I want to be with her, though as I have already told you that god and goddesses come to earth very rarely that too for a short time so I wonder would I ever get to see her, my mother," said Annabeth, her eyes were starting to get blurry with unshed tears,

Harry, Alex, Hermione were feeling very sorry for the poor girl,

"So what's an Oracle?" asked Harry, trying to change the topic so the situation could lighten and also that he really wanted to know about it,

Annabeth was snapped out of her deep thoughts by this question,

"An Oracle is a magical mummy kept at camp half blood, anyone can ask it at the most two questions about their future, and it will predict it for the person," she answered,

"A future predicting mummy, what could Voldemort possibly want from such a thing? Of course some information about his future, but what?" Harry repeated the question several times in his mind pondering deeply over it and suddenly his eyes widened as he came to a conclusion and he thought it was an accurate one,

"Hermione, remember it was two months ago when we believed Quirrel to be an innocent professor that one day he had not taken any of his classes and we were told that he was gone for some important work outside Hogwarts, I think that was the very day he would have gone to the Oracle, cause as Annabeth is telling, he was seeing at the camp two months ago. When you had disclosed to me that Alex read about us that we would be defeating Voldemort, I had a thought that, was that the reason the first and foremost thing that he decided to do after the revival of his very first soul was to kill me? Then again I had the doubt how he would have come to know it? But now I know it, all this time he must have been aware of his future death with the help of the Oracle."

"Really! You were attacked by Voldemort? Chiron was so right, that monster has already began to haunt your world, Hermione I am worried now," said Annabeth,

"Don't worry Anny, in Alex's time she had read about us that we defeated Voldemort, and Harry, I think you are right that Voldemort would have asked the Oracle about his future, whether he was going to have any threat or not, because that's what every evil form wants to know, that whether they would be able to rule without any danger and be immortal, and as the future is, the Oracle would have told him that he would die at your hands and that's why he was so eager to kill you, but from this we can be doubly sure now that in the future we will defeat Voldemort" said Hermione,

"Yeah absolutely," exclaimed Harry,

"So if Alex read about you people in her time means you are going to become a famous figure from history in the future, that's great," exclaimed Annabeth,

" Alex, have you read anything about me?" she questioned,

"Well, sorry Annabeth, but I haven't come across your name in the history books I have read in my time, but judging by your personality I am sure you'll turn out to be a great Half Blood and will have your mention in books, and I think I happened not to read about you because I haven't read many books in my time, you see, I wasn't so fond of reading," said Alex,

"Oh," Annabeth sighed, frowning a little, " Then have you read something, anything about a boy called Percy Jackson?" she asked,

"No," replied Alex,

"Who is he?" asked Hermione,

"Leave it, it's inconsequent," said Annabeth

"No, tell me, is he also a Half Blood who studies at the camp with you?" asked Hermione with great interest, now Alex too, looked as eager as the brunette,

"Is he very good looking?" asked Alex,

"Do you like him?" Hermione was questioning, Harry was feeling horrified, he didn't knew their conversation would suddenly become so girlish,

"Quiet girls!" shouted Annabeth, but Alex and Hermione looked least affected by her outburst, they were still beaming with curiosity, Annabeth knew these two stubborn witches were not going to let it go, she now was regretting why did she ever mentioned the name,

"Ok, I will tell, Percy of course is a Half Blood, he is the son of Poseidon, the god of the sea, but we are not friends, in fact we are enemies, you were asking me, do I like him? Just forget it, I hate him, that freak, he had joined the camp late than the rest of us first years, since the beginning of this year I was at number one in everything, but the moment he came he replaced me, we were playing capture the flag when we had confronted each other for the first time, I had beaten him badly, he was losing but then he dragged himself to the lake nearby and touched it's water and it not only healed him but he gained so much of power that he defeated me, me, whom no one was able to defeat before, everyone calls him a hero, they have forgotten me, Percy this, Percy that, that's all that can be heard at the camp now a days, even Chiron admires him so much, but it doesn't matter, I'll show, I'll show everyone that I am the best and he is not," Annabeth ranted,

"Someone is jealous," said Hermione with a teasing smile, Alex and Harry also bore similar expressions as they completely agreed with her,

"Shut up," said Annabeth, shoving Hermione away in a playful manner,

"Children are you all going to chat like that the entire day? C'mon hurry up now, we would be going to the mall to buy some clothes for Harry" Mrs. Granger was saying from the kitchen,

"I am so sorry Hermione, your parents have to take so much trouble for me," said Harry,

"Harry you do need clothes for the week, and don't be sorry, you very well know it wasn't your fault that you had to leave without your luggage," said Hermione,

"Oh yes, I almost forget, to ask about the luggage incident, so the way you both are talking now I can tell that my suspicion was right, there's another story, different from the one you told at the station, behind all this luggage tragedy, once we get back from mall you'll have to narrate it to me," said Annabeth,

"Don't worry Annie, we have one week, we'll tell you everything we experienced at Hogwarts and you will have to tell us all about you have been through at Camp Half Blood" said Hermione,

"Well, nothing so important or interesting had happened at the camp, except that Oracle incident which I have already told you," said Annabeth,

"C'mon, you are hiding something, I know you, and you are adventurous, I can bet your life at Camp Half Blood must have been anything but ordinary, also, I think you are refraining from telling us anything because this Percy guy is involved, and if that's so then I am even more eager to listen," said Hermione,

"I am telling you Hermione I won't tell you anything if you mention Percy again," said Annabeth,

"I will," said Hermione, as she ran away with an agitated Annabeth after her, Harry and Alex shook their heads amusing at the childish behavior of the two sisters, it sure was a good start for the Christmas holidays.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7- Merry Christmas_**

Harry had to try over hundreds of clothes because Mrs. Granger wanted to buy the finest for him, when finally the shopping was over everyone decided to head back home, as they were on their way to leave the mall Hermione spotted a familiar form, it was Justin, Harry's Quidditch teacher, Hermione was a great fan of him, she had always wanted to talk to him, she had requested Harry many times to help her befriend him but the former had always excused her saying that he and Justin got really little time to train thus Justin won't appreciate if Harry would bring any of his friends to meet him during working hours, but now was the opportunity, Hermione noticed that he wasn't alone but there was a second figure standing beside him, and again a one whom Hermione admired a lot, it was 'Emmy Rossum', the senior head girl, it wasn't only Hermione but everyone at Hogwarts knew her well, she was famous over the entire school for her beauty, brilliant mind and was an inspiration for all her juniors including Hermione of course. The brunette was overwhelmed, she had never expected that she would come across two of her most favorite people at some random place like a mall, she couldn't wait anymore,

"Justin, Emmy," she called out to them,

Justin and Emmy turned their heads to find the prettiest little brunette staring at them with a beaming smile, Harry, Alex, Annabeth and the Grangers who were very busy discussing something about Christmas also began to look in Hermione's direction, following her gaze,

"Harry!"

"Justin!"

Harry and Justin, who had not noticed each other earlier, exclaimed simultaneously,

Harry ran towards him while the Grangers and other two girls followed,

"HeyHarry, what a coincidence? I wasn't expecting to see you here," exclaimed Justin.

"Neither was I," exclaimed Harry,

"So if you here it means you must be living here in West Carleton, but if I remember you once told me you live in Little Winching, right?" asked Justin,

"Oh yes, I do live there but I am here in West Carleton to celebrate Christmas with my friend Hermione and her family, but what about you Justin? do you live here?" asked harry,

"Yes, I do, my and Emmy's family are neighbors since the time when we both were only two years old, thus you see we are childhood friends, we live in the nearby Sanberg street," answered Justin,

"Oh I see," Harry nodded.

Hermione was really surprised to know that the two seniors she admired so much lived so near to her house.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am Justin Chatwin, Harry's Quidditch instructor and this is my friend Emmy Rossum," said Justin while Emmy greeted everyone with a hello,

"It's very nice to meet you too, children," said Mr. and Mrs. Granger,

Next Harry introduced Justin to Annabeth and Alex,

"Alex russo, the future girl, nowadays whether seniors juniors or the teachers, everyone talks about you in Hogwarts, even we were so surprised to know that you have come from the future, if I ever get time I would be glad to know from you how our future world will be, and also I am really sorry for the fact that you cannot go back to your home," said Justin, Alex was starting to look a little numb at the mention of home.

"From the future!" exclaimed Mr. and Mrs. Granger in unison,

Harry was giving a look to Justin which clearly said that he had raised the wrong topic at the wrong place, Justin seemed to realize this and so he quickly changed the subject,

"And hello Hermione, Harry always tell me a lot about you. But you know what? Even if he wouldn't have told me about you, we seniors know you so well, after all you are so famous all over Hogwarts for your wit, many teachers say that once you reach the senior year you will become the head girl of Hogwarts just like Emmy and that you surely will turn out to be the finest witch of your time, isn't it Emmy," Justin laid out eyeing the brunette,

"Very true," replied Emmy, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione knew that she was famous for her wit but all over Hogwarts, that was a little surprising for her, and what Justin told her, about what the teachers think of her and how much he, Emmy and other seniors admired her was making her heart flutter with happiness.

"Alright everyone, Harry, as it is that today is Christmas, we had come here for some Christmas shopping, and now it's already evening so I think we should get going now, our parents would be waiting for us to start the ceremony," said Justin,

"Why don't you two along with your respective families join us on this occasion? It will be so much fun, we live just nearby at Jordan street," said Mrs. Granger,

"That would be great Mrs. Granger," said Justin and Emmy nodded happily,

"Please do come," Mr. Granger added.

"We will be at your house by seven," said Justin, then he and Emmy and everyone else after wishing Christmas and bidding goodbye to each other, left the mall.

For Hermione it was all so awesome, first she got the surprise that Annabeth would be there to celebrate Christmas with them and now, even Justin and Emmy whom she liked so much and had never thought that she would ever get a chance of even talking to them, were coming to her home, this Christmas surely was going to be the best Christmas of her life.

On the way back home, the Grangers were continuously asking about what Justin was saying about Alex being from the future, but seeing how upset Alex was starting to look, Hermione kept telling them that she would tell them about it later on, the Grangers also noticed Alex's fallen face and so they finally stopped saying anything about the topic.

"The future, sorry for the fact that you cannot go back home," Justin's words were rotating in Alex's mind, they were reminding her of her parents, her two brothers, it was not like she wasn't reminded of them earlier, since the very morning of Christmas she was remembering her family, she loved Hermione and had grown fond of the Grangers, Annabeth and Harry, but still it doesn't meant she wasn't going to miss her own family as it was she had celebrated every Christmas with them and now it was going to be her first Christmas without them, she was trying hard to control her emotions.

When finally everyone reached home, Mrs. Granger got busy in the kitchen, ready to cook delicious dishes for the party ahead, while Mr. Granger and children began to decorate the house,

Hermione was the most excited, she was decorating the Christmas tree when suddenly the inevitable smile across her face vanished, as if all of a sudden she was reminded of something, of someone may be. Everyone was busy with the decorations but this change in behavior of the brunette couldn't escape Annabeth's eye who followed Hermione as she (hermione) left the hall and went into her room.

Annabeth saw that the brunette threw herself in her bed and lay there quietly,

"Hermione," Annabeth called to her with great concern in her voice,

"Hey Annie," responded Hermione, in a very low and unenthusiastic voice,

"Just a moment ago you were beaming with happiness what happened now? Is something wrong?" inquired Annabeth,

"It's just that, I am reminded of a friend at Hogwarts, she is very sweet, I like her a lot, so I was just wishing if she would have been here with me, it would have been so good," replied Hermione,

"Oh C'mon, Hermione, already so many people are here, your two best friends, me, your parents, and now there is also the inclusion of those two seniors of yours of whom you seem to be very fond of and who would be arriving here soon, yet you aren't happy?"

"Of course I am happy Annabeth, but it's just that, this girl is so important for me, I am missing her," said Hermione,

"You're strange Hermione, but if that girl is so important to you that even among so many of your dear kith and kin's you are getting upset over her then I can help you," saying this Annabeth got up and started to grope about for something in her bag that was kept on a small shelf, after searching for few more seconds she took out a tiny bottle, all the while Hermione observed her actions curiously trying to figure out what her cousin was going to do,

"Here, take this," said Annabeth placing the bottle in the brunette's hand and taking a seat beside her,

"Magical mist," Hermione voiced the initials written on the bottle, and then looked at Annabeth for explanation,

"It's a magical liquid, you have to spray it in the empty air, then closing your eyes visualize the person whom you want to see and this mist will connect you to that person but only you will be able to see her and hear her, you need to say Concetum, then she would also be able to see and hear you and it would be just like a video chat," said Annabeth,

" You are a great cousin, thank you so much, but where did you find this liquid?" inquired Hermione,

"It was given to me by Chiron as a reward, when I had won my first capture the flag battle," said Annabeth with a look of pride in her eyes,

" That's great Annabeth, and this word Concetum, seems a spell, while I thought the half bloods never use spells but only there physical supernatural powers and magical objects," said Hermione,

"That's true, but there are very few and very rare spells too that we use, so now try connecting to your friend," said Annabeth,

"Oh right," said Hermione, but still she didn't made any gesture which showed that she was going to spray the mist any soon,

"What? Go ahead," Annabeth proposed,

"Annie, I know you will find this very awkward but I should tell you that my friend is very shy, she won't be able to talk to me properly if you remain here," said Hermione,

"Now this is actually awkward, Hermione don't you think your friend is kind of weird?"

"I know, but she doesn't know you, and she is very shy and takes a lot of time to get comfortable to others, she would get nervous and won't be able talk to me openly if someone else is also present with whom she isn't very familiar with," said Hermione,

"Ok, ok, fine, I am going, but be in the hall in half an hour the ceremony is about to start," said Annabeth.

"And one more thing, what's the name of this friend of yours?" she asked,

Hermione seemed a little paled out at this question and after a pause she replied,

"Daisy, her name is Daisy."

"Oh, Ok then I am going," said Annabeth, and then she left the room,

Hermione released a huge sigh of relief that she seemed to be holding for long, quickly she spread the mist and closing her eyes began to visualize the person she was longing to see.

 **Date: 25th** **December 1992.**

 **Place: Malfoy Manor.**

Malfoy stood eyeing the huge and nicely decorated Christmas tree, in front of him, beside him was standing a fragile and shabby looking house elf,

"Merry Christmas Dobby," Malfoy said to the elf, in a polite yet sad voice, his gaze still fixed on the tree,

"Merry Christmas to you too gentle young master Malfoy," the elf said, slowly moving closer to him the elf took Malfoy's little soft hand into his own chapped ones and patting it gently he said,

"Whatever is happening should not happen with such a nice boy like you master, I can understand how you feel, but be happy for the sake of this occasion, for sake of your parents," said Dobby, the house elf,

"Parents you are saying, parents who always promise but never come to see me even on Christmas, parents who just send gifts and think that these material things will make up for their absence, for the love of parents that I have always been lacking." Malfoy ranted in a frustrated voice, but then he calmed down seeing that Dobby seemed frightened by his outburst,

Malfoy took a deep breath in order to control the anger he was feeling towards his parents, he moved towards the sofa and launched himself on it,

"Is he back yet?" he asked the elf,

"Not yet sir," Dobby answered,

"What's taking him so long?" Malfoy voiced his thought, suddenly his eyes fell on a small nicely wrapped box lying in the heap of the gifts that his parents had sent for him, it looked so different from the other wrapped boxes, the reason that among so many gift only this particular box got the attention of Malfoy's eye,

"Dobby, can you please bring that wrapped box to me?" he asked pointing towards it,

"Sure master," Dobby replied, he quickly took and gave the box to Malfoy.

"How many times do I have to tell you Dobby? Not to call me sir or master, just call me Draco, Ok?"

"Yes master," the elf said,

"Oomph!" Malfoy exclaimed at Dobby's thick headedness and then began eyeing curiously the box lying in his small palms,

It was wrapped in green paper, Malfoy's favorite color, the Slytherin color, it looked so simple yet equally special, and the most strange thing about this gift was, that it didn't had any label on it, Malfoy searched for any name or something on it but found none,

"Who could have send it? It's sure is not from mom and dad, otherwise it would have looked anything but simple," Malfoy thought,

"May be it is from one of your friends," suggested Dobby,

"May be, but who? Crabbe and Goyle would never sent me a gift, cause those two pigs will never get a break from eating and if they can think of something it will only be food, it couldn't be from Parkinson because I know her well, and her gifts are always wrapped in feverish pink with Drakie Poo written on it," when Malfoy said that about Pansy, he had a disgusted and horrified look on his face as he eyed the large heap of pink wrapped gifts lying in one corner,

" Rest I don't have any close friends, many others do admire me but none among them is worth to be given a chance to be my friend, so I adopt a reserved attitude towards them and never allow them to get very friendly with me,"

"You are saying Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson are worth your friendship?"

"Of course not Dobby, I have a friendship with Crabbe and Goyle just because they are my room partners and so it was inevitable if I wanted a peaceful life, talking of Pansy, she's the worst pain in my head, but you know, it was father who wanted me to befriend her, he was after my life for it, Merlin knows why," said Malfoy, again getting agitated,

"Open the gift sir, let's see what's inside, I am sure it is from someone from your classmates who has forgotten to write his or her name on it," said Dobby,

"Alright," said Malfoy as he began to unwrap the box, when he opened it he found a lovely golden quill lying inside it,

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he picked it up gently and began to have a closer look on it,

"That's a very beautiful quill, I will bring some parchment, you should try writing with it," said Dobby as he quickly went to fetch the parchment without waiting for Malfoy's reply,

Dobby returned with the parchment and handed it to Malfoy, now the blonde began to write with it, the first line he wrote on it, was,

"My name is Draco Malfoy,"

"Hello Draco, my name is Fluffy," this line appeared automatically below the line Malfoy had written,

"Dobby did you see it? The quill is replying to what I am writing," Malfoy exclaimed happily,

Dobby flashed him a smile with a nod, he hadn't seen Malfoy so happy since a long time, but now the elf was very happy that finally something did cheer up the little boy's mood, he was so thankful to whoever had send this gift to Malfoy,

Malfoy was about to write his next sentence when certain footsteps took away his attention,

"Malfoy, what are you doing? See what I have got for you," said Professor Snape,

"Snape, look, someone has gifted me a golden magical quill," said Malfoy as he came hopping to Snape like a three year old,

"Someone, who?" inquired Snape,

"I don't know but it's so awesome," Malfoy replied innocently,

Snape took the quill from Malfoy and after examining it carefully he gave it back to him,

"Malfoy, if you are so found of this quill you can keep it, I can see it's harmless, but you have to be careful from next time, never accept things from unknown senders, it can be harmful, your enemies can use such methods as a trap against you," said Snape,

"But professor, whose my enemy?" asked Draco,

"You don't understand Malfoy, you are very young and thus ignorant, but soon you will realize, you should know Malfoy that you aren't an ordinary kid, you are born for a task and thus your life is anything but ordinary," said Snape,

Draco couldn't make out, what exactly Snape was trying to say but the words of the professor were not making him feel good,

"Leave it for now Malfoy, see I have brought your favorite candies for you, let's start the ceremony and celebrate Chirstmas," said Snape, placing a small bag full of candies in Malfoy's hand,

The blonde took it happily,

"Did finding my candies took you so long?" inquired Malfoy,

"I had some other business too, better don't ask which," said Snape,

"Fine," said Malfoy, and then he began munching some of his candies, Snape gave a thoughtful sigh considering how innocent Draco was, he didn't asked many questions, nor he tried to be nosy like others kids, to know why someone was not telling him something or what were they keeping from him, maybe he was scared to know the ans, and even when sometimes he seemed a little curious it was very easy to divert his mind. But how long was this innocence going to last?

Everyone sang the Christmas song, including Snape(I know it's very difficult to imagine Snape singing a Christmas song and at the same time hilarious but anyways he did it), after the song, Snape and Malfoy had a good time talking and sharing a laugh, eating candies and delicious food, Snape wanted to make this Christmas memorable for Malfoy at any cost because he knew that the following day was not at all going to be easy for the boy, in fact it was going to be the very day when Malfoy's entire life would change once and forever.

 **Date:25th** **December 1992**

 **Place: Grangers Apartment, Jordan street, West Carleton.**

Hermione sat on her bed with a glowing smile on her face when the door of her room opened and Annabeth came in,

"I asked you to come down in half an hour, you seem to be done chatting with your shy friend so why are you sitting here? Come fast, the ceremony is starting," she said to the brunette,

"Alright Annie, calm down, I am coming," said Hermione, she looked very happy now.

"That friend of yours really seem to have great impact on you, you seem even more happier than you were when we returned from the mall"

Hermione replied to Annabeth only with a giggle as both of them made their way to the hall where everyone was waiting, Justin and Emmy were also there along with their gorgeous parents.

After few more introductions, the ceremony started with the Christmas song which was followed by a nice party, comprising of delicious food, and melodious music, everyone appreciated Mrs. Granger's cooking skills, this way the party went on till late at night, everyone got chance to become more open and close to each other, Harry no more felt awkward towards Alex and they had become kind of friends already. So this Christmas really proved a special and memorable one for everyone, for some in terms of making new friends, for some in sorting out their differences, for some, just in terms of enjoying themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

**_CHAPTER 8-THE SORCEROR'S STONE_**

Everyone was back to Hogwarts after the memorable Christmas holidays, Harry, Alex, Hermione were sitting in great hall like everyone else, Harry wasn't at all hesitant around Alex anymore, in fact they both had become very good friends, while the two were discussing something, Hermione who had been reading the daily prophet, interrupted them,

"Look guys, What's here?" she said pointing to an article which read,

"Robbery in Gringotts, Sorceror's stone saved,"

" What's that?" Harry and Alex asked at the same time,

"Harry, I can understand about Alex, she is still new to this world, but you too, don't you study?"

"Oh please Mione, stop insulting me and do tell what is this sor, ah, aor, ah, whatever stone," said Harry,

Hermione couldn't stop herself from giggling at how Harry couldn't pronounce the name of the stone, while Alex found so frequently occurring little arguments between Harry and Hermione, quiet amusing.

"Fine, I'll explain, Sorceror's stone is a very powerful element of magic, it was made by Nikolas Flamell, a great sorcerer who died in 1693, basic purpose of this stone was to heal badly wounded people and it was indeed very effective in doing so, but it is said that the stone had other mysterious powers too, which if fell in the hands of wrong people could cause disaster, thus in his will Flamell had asked the stone to be kept at Gringotts, the safest place for the most secretive things in Wizarding world, therefore since hundreds of years of his death the stone has been kept protected within the four walls of Gringotts bank, but for the first time as we can see, yesterday, this bank faced this robbery and do you know why I am telling you all this, because I think the main evil root behind all this is Voldemort otherwise why a bank which had never faced an attempted robbery before had to face it now that is after his return, and this man Scabier," she said pointing to a line in the article,

" Was caught during the robbery whereas his other companions escaped, the point is that, Scabier is a death eater, a term which was used to refer to the wizards and witches who once assisted Voldemort and after his misunderstood death at hands of the great fours, some of them fled and no one knows of their whereabouts, some died and many were caught and sent to Azkaban, now this death eater Scabier had been missing since years as many others whom the ministry is searching for to put them in Azkaban, his sudden appearance at Gringotts where he tried rob a precious stone simply confirms that it was Voldemort who was the main culprit mind behind this attempted theft, after all who is more power hungry than him at present, as to attempt stealing a stone like Sorceror's stone, this incident also indicates that since Voldemort, the leader of the death eaters has returned, so now they will try to rise again, once again Voldemort will use them to cause destruction and get his evil work done like earlier dark times, and this has already began with this robbery being the first of the chaos that is to follow," Hermione finished,

Alex gulped hard while Harry seemed to be taking everything in, and then finally spoke,

"Correct Hermione, by whatever you have disclosed just now, I too believe that it's Voldemort who is behind all this, this incident indicates one more thing, as I had told you that Dumbledore told me, that the day Snape had stupified Quirrel, it was Quirrel who died and not Voldemort's soul and that soon it would find some other person to make it's stand just like it had made Quirrel it's stand, so I think Voldemort has already found his new stand and is staying somewhere from where he is planning and carrying out his future evil plans, it shows that he is active every moment, and won't sit quietly," said Harry,

"True Harry, our countdown has already began," said Hermione, taking a nervous sigh.

"Hermione do you think that getting the power of the stone is the sole reason why he wants it?" asked Harry, suddenly sounding very excited.

"Of course, what else can be the reason? Though it's true that Voldemort can himself become very powerful when his others souls will revive and combine but for that he would have to wait for long, and as it is that he is so desperate to kill you as soon as possible because of that prophecy of oracle, he wants to use the power of stone for doing that, he can also use it's power to cause other destruction,"

"That's one point but can't it be possible that Voldemort wants it because it's a Hocrux," said Harry with unusual sparkle in his eyes,

Hermione's and Alex's eyes widened hearing this from Harry, Alex being the best friend of Hermione who always kept her(Alex) updated with whatever she came to know, knew about the Hocruxses.

"But Harry what are you trying to say? Why would Voldemort try to steal his own Hocrux?" asked Hermione, getting confused.

"To protect it," replied Harry,

"From whom?" asked Hermione,

"From us," he replied,

"Oh C'mon Harry, as if he is at all sacred that we will find and destroy them, he knew it's such a difficult task and for first year students like us it's impossible, he won't be a bit bothered about protecting them from us," said Hermione, stressing on the word 'us' in a way to show how weak they were.

"But Hermione after hearing to that prophecy from the oracle that I would be able to kill him, Voldemort could have got suspicious, as there are two ways to kill him, one of which being destroying all the Hocruxses, and we won't remain first years for rest of our lives, in fact we can get help from our efficient and capable teachers to find and destroy them, thus he must be trying to be on the safer side," finished Harry, Hermione looked a evaluative.

"Harry, I haven't told you one thing that Alex had told me about our future," saying this Hermione looked over to Alex, who had an alarmed expression on her face because she knew what the brunette was going to disclose, anyways Hermione continued,

"Actually Harry, while fighting Voldemort you and I will die defeating him," she said,

"What! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" asked Harry, getting all alarmed,

"I didn't want to hurt you," replied Hermione,

"It's not about getting hurt Mione, we should share with each other all the information we have, after all we are fighting against a monster like Voldemort, so it's necessary," said Harry,

"I know, I am sorry, even I think what you are saying is right, since the time Alex disclosed to me about our deaths in future while defeating Voldemort, and that the Wizarding world would face inevitable destruction, I had been thinking what mistake we could have done which led to such unsatisfactory results but now I think this is the solution, I mean may be this is the mistake we did that we chose the method of killing Voldemort in a duel after his full revival, so this time why not try the other way out, in fact killing the snake in it's hole is better than attacking it when it's out, so now I just want to ask what is it that we need to do? We are just making an assumption that the stone can be a Hocrux, I hope you understand that chances are very low, and also there is no way to test whether it's a Hocrux or not, " said Hermione,

"And don't forget that the first question arises how are we going to get to this stone? Finding it's a Hocrux or not or doing anything else is a later issue," said Alex,

"Don't tell me that another robbery will be conducted at Gringotts, this time we being the robbers, no way I won't support you on that, never," said Hermione,

"C'mon Hermione I am not going to suggest or make us do anything like that," said Harry, amusing at Hermione's imagination,

"You can't be trusted, if you people can devise a plan like getting on Hogwarts express with brooms you can do anything," said Hermione,

Both Harry and Alex began to giggle at this, soon Hermione joined,

" Ok friends serious now, so, really, what are we gonna do?" asked Hermione,

"Just now there's no idea but we will have to start somewhere, let's see what can be done, I need time to think, " said Harry,

"Ok then I think that's the end of our conversation, now I am going to head to the library, have to complete my assignment," said Hermione,

"Typical Hermione," Harry and Alex groaned together, and for this she gave them both a nice hit on their heads with her book,

"See you later then," she was saying while she left the hall with Alex and Harry emitting "ouch" sound and scratching their heads like idiots.

 **Date: 6th** **January 1992**

 **Place: Hogwarts**

It was 9 o' clock at night, someone knocked at Hermione's door, she opened it to find a panting Alex standing at the door,

"Hey alex, what's the matter? You shouldn't be here at this time, if a prefect catches you, you'll be in problem," said Hermione,

"Don't worry about that and just listen, I have just now discovered a very important information," said Alex, quickly moving into Hermione's room and closing the door behind her.

"What is it?" asked Hermione getting nervous and excited at the same time,

"The sorceror's stone is here, in Hogwarts," she told in Hermione's ear,

"What!" Hermione exclaimed loudly,

"Sshh" Alex reminded, so hermione became quiet,

"But how do you know it?" asked Hermione in a whispering voice though there was no one else except the two in the room,

"When after dinner I was heading back to my dormitory, I saw professor Snape and headmaster Dumbledore were passing through the corridors, I secretly followed them and found that they were talking about the stone being here in Hogwarts and that they are going send it to some place other than Gringotts bank because they suspect that it's no longer safe for the stone and that robbers will again try to attack it for stealing the Sorceror, they haven't yet decided the place where they will be sending it so till then it will remain here at Hogwarts, they have hidden this information from everyone except few people for safety purpose," told Alex,

"That's great Alex, since the stone is here in Hogwarts itself it increases our chance to get to it easily," said Hermione,

"C'mon lets go and tell Harry about this," said Alex,

"But for that we need to go to boy's dormitory, and the first years are not allowed to wander about at this time of night what if we get caught by…."

But before Hermione could complete her sentence Alex started dragging her along to the boy's dormitory saying,

"Please Hermione at least sometimes you should stop being so disciplined and do something adventurous,"

Since everyone in the boy's dormitory had gone to sleep, they didn't had problem reaching to Harry's room without being seeing, they knocked at the door, and Harry was surprised to see them both there, Alex quickly told him what was the matter,

"Well done Alex, that's a great news, we need to go and get it now, night time is best to get away with things, as everyone is out to sleep, we cannot have a better chance than this, " said Harry,

"There's a problem, we know it's in Hogwarts but where?" asked Hermione,

"Oh my mistake, I forgot to tell I heard the professors saying that it's in Dumbledore's office," said Alex,

"Oh Alex you are just so impressive," said Harry, as all three headed for Dumbledore's office, with a furiously blushing Alex,

Reaching the door of headmaster's office, they tried to listen to any sound coming from inside the office, by placing their ear on the door, but there was none.

"I think he is off to sleep," said Alex,

"Alright then, let's do it," said Harry as he whispered a Alo Hamorah and the door opened revealing that there was no one in the office, meaning they were right, Dumbledore was off to sleep,

Quickly all three went inside, and closed the door behind them, they were happy that their plan was working, unaware of the fact that someone was watching them,

Inside the office the children quickly began to search for the stone, few minutes passed, then suddenly Harry called out to the girls, though in a low, audible enough voice, so as not to wake up the headmaster,

They both quickly moved to him,

"Look, here it is," he said showing them both a red round shining stone that he found in one of the cupboard,

"It's beautiful," exclaimed both the girls,

"Ok, now quickly get out of here," said Harry and all three came out of headmaster's office, now ready to head towards their dormitory, but before they could proceed they heard sound of feet from behind,

"Well, well, look who's here, scarhead, mudblood and the rabbit," said Malfoy coming out from the pillar he was hiding behind,

"Ferret!" exclaimed Alex, Harry looked angry while Hermione had a facial expression as if she had already started to regret what was to come.

"Don't think I have forgotten what you two did to me and I will surely take the revenge of that, but just now I have a more important business than that, Potter give me the stone," said Malfoy,

For once when Malfoy started saying about taking revenge from the two girls for what they did to him, Harry was reminded that in the train also, Alex had talked about this topic that they did something to Malfoy and that he would seek revenge on them. That time when he had questioned Hermione about it the brunette had excused him and later he forgot to inquire about it, first Harry began thinking that it was the reason why Malfoy was there, to take his revenge, but when the blonde mentioned the stone, Harry was shocked as to how Malfoy knew about it, and why did he wanted it.

"What stone are you talking about?" Harry pretended,

"Don't play innocent Potter, I know you have it, hand it to me or face the consequences," said Malfoy taking out his wand,

Harry knew, now there was no option so he also took out his wand aiming it at Malfoy, both Hermione and Alex looked panicky,

"Draco, why do you always have to be like this?" exclaimed Hermione, her eyes starting to brew with unshed tears as if she would cry any moment, everyone was shocked by her sudden emotional behavior, but then they thought she obviously was not found of violence and that's why she was behaving like that, thus ignoring her both the boys again turned their minds to the duel. Alex was very worried, but Hermione looked pathetic, she so desperately wanted all this to stop but against her will both the boys fired hexes towards each other at the same time, Malfoy was faster than Harry, both in firing his hex and dodging Harry's, Harry too dodged his attack but before he could regain his composure Malfoy was about to fire another hex on Harry and he would have been successful in it if a hex from behind wouldn't have hit him(Malfoy). Hermione's and Alex's breath seemed hitched in their throats seeing Malfoy lying unconscious on the floor and in front of them were standing Emmy and Justin, it was Justin who had fired the hex on Malfoy.

"Will anyone of you would like to explain what's going on here?" Justin questioned, his expression strict, because he knew there was something wrong, very wrong, and where these three(Harry, Hermione and Alex) were present, things could up to be no good.

"Justin I can explain," said Harry, himself not aware of how he was going to do it,

"You will have to, I and Emmy were patrolling when we saw you children, what are you kids doing here at such a time of night? You should be in your dormitories, you know how dangerous it is to roam around in Hogwarts at night, still you all are out, that too involved in a fight with Malfoy, the biggest bully, what on earth you guys up to?" asked Justin, his anger rising with every word he spoke, he somehow had grown very fond of the trio while all the time they had spent together at Christmas and Harry was of course like a little brother to him since the time he(Justin) was made his Quidditch teacher, thus Justin cared a lot for him, and couldn't bear anything bad happening to him and the other two girls, he was furious at their little act which could have harmed them.

For a moment Harry looked comprehensive, he knew there was no escape from this situation and that he had no option but to tell Justin what was going on, giving a deep sigh harry began to tell him everything about Hocruxses, how the sorcerer stone came from Gringotts to Hogwarts, why they thought it to be one of the Hocrux, and thus wanted to destroy it, when Malfoy came into their way.

Justin and Emmy listened to the entire thing, and looked totally surprised when Harry had finished.

"You are telling me that Voldemort used Hocruxses to preserve his soul and you think this sorcerer stone is one of the Hocruxses, destroying which one part of his soul would be destroyed, interesting, you kids know a lot for your age, in fact anyone who knows you, can easily say that you three are not ordinary kids but still, what you trying to do this time is very difficult, I mean, soon the Hogwarts authorities will find the stone missing, a search will ensue, so in order to not get yourself caught you will have to destroy it as quickly as possible, that is if there is any way to do that, and the biggest question is, that based on your self framed logic you are assuming the stone to be a Hocrux, but what if it is not one," said Justin,

"I know, in fact, that is the reason we are not telling anything about it to the teachers and authorities, they won't let us destroy the stone, nor they themselves would try to do it, because just based on some logical assumption they won't put an antique of Wizarding world to pieces, thus we took the task in our hands, there are 50-50 chances of it being a Hocrux or not, but if it is, then we will hit the jackpot, we will have to take this risk," said Harry,

"But Harry if you somehow destroy it, how will you ever come to know whether it was a Hocrux or not?" asked Justin,

"By Voldemort's reaction, he will get mad and furious, and will attack us, cause sure he won't be happy to find one part of his soul getting destroyed," said Harry,

"That's almost like inviting self trouble," said Emmy,

"But he is so weak now, he won't be much of a challenge, and from his outburst we would come to know whether we hit the right nerve or not," said Harry,

"But what if Voldemort decides not to react because obviously he is clever, by getting outrageous he won't want to let us witness our first success and thus encourage us into further such plans and tactics to destroy other Hocruxses, and would just keep quiet about it all, then we won't be able to find whether we did the right thing or not by destroying the sorcerer," said Justin,

"Now that's another point, this whole think is so messed up, but we have to try and just pray to Merlin that things go our way," said Harry,

'This task is very dangerous and it's outcome are not at all fixed, thus I won't allow you to do this," said Justin

"You can't do that….."

Harry raised his voice to protest but was quickly interrupted by Justin,

"Let me complete Harry, I said, I won't allow you three to do this until you people are not going to involve us in it," Justin said, a mischievous smile plastered on his charming face.

"Justin is right, you kids surely could use some help," said Emmy, with an expression similar to that of Justin,

Harry, Hermione and Alex, couldn't believe their ears that the two teenagers were saying this, they thought that the two were going to further protest against them but instead they were agreeing to join them, and it was a good offer, as it was, they were the two most capable seniors, their addition to their team sure was going to strengthen them.

All the three kids had a small smile on their faces, which was simply the ans that Justin's and Emmy's offer would be really appreciated.

"So it's done, we too are a part of it now, so first thing first, I have an idea about how we are going to destroy the stone," said Emmy,

"Already!" exclaimed the three kids together, marveling at her ability to come up with a plan when they haven't even started working on their task,

"That's how she is," said Justin, with a admiring look in his eyes,

Harry could see a grown up Hermione in her, and all of a sudden a pink blush crept to his cheeks but soon he shook off the feeling and the blush faded so quickly that no one noticed,

"So what's the idea Emmy?" asked Justin, seeing the children were still quiet,

"Well, I suggest that there is one person who could be knowing some method to destroy the stone," said Emmy,

"Who?" this time everyone asked in unison, eager to know who could be that person,

" Nicolous Flamell, may be he could tell us even about whether it's a Hocrux or not, cause we all know this stone wasn't a Hocrux since ever, but actually a healing material that Flamell invented for the Wizarding world's benefit, so now if it has become the home of a dirty soul like that of Voldemort's, Flamell should be able to tell the difference, being it's creator he must be knowing about the stone more than any one of us, " answered Emmy,

Everyone was giving the senior head girl a look, as if she had gone nuts, but Hermione had a completely different expression on her face, a shocked and horrified one, Emmy observed this and smiled at the brunette,

"I know what you all are thinking that Flamell is dead, but I think Hermione has got my point," said Emmy,

Now Justin, Alex and Harry gave an incredulous look to both Hermione and Emmy.

"Yes, Emmy, I know what you are trying to say, ghosts do exist in our world, here at Hogwarts too we have ghosts roaming around us, but they are only few, the only place in Wizarding world where we can find ghost of any dead person is the underworld, which means you are suggesting us to go there and have a talk with Flamell's ghost," said Hermione,

"Brilliant Hermione! That's exactly what I mean, you surely are such a witty witch," appreciated Emmy, but the faces of others had turned blank.

"What! Do you even know what you are saying? Going to the underworld isn't child's play, it's near to impossible," exclaimed Justin,

"I know a way of reaching there," Hermione spoke out suddenly, and so everyone turned to her, surprised,

"Really hermione? Then c'mon spill it out," said Emmy,

"I know, but underworld is such a horrible place, do you think going there and talking to Flamell is the only solution to achieve what we want?" Hermione asked innocently, her tone was little shaky as she began to eye the floor.

Emmy approached her politely and placing her hands on the brunette's shoulder made her look into her eyes,

" Hermione, I know you are afraid, but don't be, we all are with you and you are so brave and genius Hermione, don't worry, I know everything would turn out to be fine at the end, we just don't have to lose hope, you too are aware that there's no way out but this one, so now go on and do tell how we can reach there?" Emmy questioned, the way she spoke to Hermione in such a soft voice and eyes full of concern, the brunette really felt encouraged now, she was glad to have her most favorite girl trying to soothe her like that, she couldn't stop herself from hugging Emmy but quickly pulled back and now had a smile on her face, Emmy smiled back at her.

Aannabeth, my cousin, you remember, can help us out with this," Hermione began to say,

"Annabeth, how does she know a way to reach the underworld?" asked Harry,

"During the Christmas holidays, one day, I and Annie were talking about random things when she started telling me about the various Greek gods, when she told me about Hades, the topic drifted to the underworld, as you know Hades is the god of underworld, though she herself hasn't been to that place ever, she said that she knew a way to reach there," finished Hermione,

"Even if she knows a way out, she isn't here to help us," said Alex,

"I have a way to contact her, wait here, I will just come back," saying this Hermione ran away, before anyone could stop or question her about anything, she went to her room and came back with a small bottle.

"This, is going to help us to talk to Annabeth," said Hermione by showing the bottle to everyone.

"Magical mist, what's that?" questioned Harry as he read the initials on the bottle,

"Annabeth gave it to me during the Christmas holidays, wait and watch how it works," said Hermione,

She sprayed the mist in the empty air, closing her eyes she visualized Annabeth's face in her mind, everyone else was just eyeing Hermione's actions curiously, suddenly they all realized the mist was becoming lighter and lighter, and soon they could see three people, one of whom happened to be Annabeth, they were standing in front of a very weird place, and it looked like they were up to something.

"Wow! That's Annabeth," Harry and Alex cried out in excitement, Justin and Emmy looked amused,

"We can see her but it doesn't seem that she can see us too," said Alex,

"Not till now, but now she would be able to," said Hermione, and then she closed her eyes saying the word "Concetum", after this she waited patiently , just a minute later she and everyone else could see Annabeth's flawless and beautiful face through the mist, and she seemed to be looking at them,

"Hermione!" she gasped,

"That's such a surprise, you are contacting me with the magical mist I gave you, it's just so nice of you, even I thought of contacting you when I came back to camp but I couldn't get the time, how are you? Harry, Alex, Justin and Emmy are also present, hello to all of you," she said,

"Nice to see you too Annabeth," everyone said in unison, happily waving their hands at her as she waved back.

"Annie I don't think where you are now, is your camp, I mean it doesn't look like any camp," said Hermione eyeing the unusual location where Annabeth was standing with the two strangers.

"Oh yes, this isn't my camp, and these are Percy and Grover," she said pointing to the black haired, green eyed extremely handsome boy who stood behind her, and the funny looking man with goat legs and horns on his head, who stood beside the boy.

"Percy, Grover, this my cousin Hermione I told you about and those are my other friends, Harry, Alex, Justin and Emmy," said Annabeth, both the groups waved to each other in greeting.

"Actually, we three are on a mission to rescue Percy's mother from the underworld, she had been kidnapped and taken there, Hades says he would release her when Percy returns the lightning bolt of the gods, but the truth is, that Percy never stole their bolt at the first place, in fact he didn't know anything about it, so you see, there has been some misunderstanding, thus we have to prove him innocent and bring back his mother," Annabeth disclosed.

"Oh! I am so sorry for that Percy," said Hermione, and the others too gave him a look of sympathy, Percy nodded back at them showing that he appreciated their concern.

"Annabeth, we too are struck in a trouble here and I need your favor, whether you call it a coincident or something, we all were also planning to go to the underworld, there we want to meet a ghost named Flamell, we need his help in breaking a stone, so can you please take us along with you?" asked Hermione,

"Of course Hermione, why not, But what's this stone business and all?" Annabeth asked,

"Long story, and just now we have very little time, I'll tell you all about it later, but for now, can we just concentrate on getting us all to the underworld," said Hermione,

"Ok, if that so, then meet me at Olympian street, it's 15km west of Hogwarts, from there I will take us all to the underworld," said Annabeth,

"Thank you so much Annie, you are the best cousin, and sorry for giving you trouble at such a time when you yourself are dealing with your own problems," said Hermione,

"Don't be silly, you aren't giving me any trouble, I always feel so glad helping you, so anytime you ask it, I will be ready for you," said Annabeth, Hermione and others beamed at her, thanking her again.

"Alright, see you guys at Olympian street, bye." said Annabeth,

"Bye." said Hermione and others.

Soon the mist disappeared into thin air, breaking the connection.

"Annabeth is so wonderful," said Emmy, and everyone nodded.

"So how are we supposed to get to this place? Olympian street that is," asked Alex,

"As if you don't know, what else but brooms," answered Harry,

"Not again, why the hell brooms are the only medium of transport in Wizarding world!" exclaimed Hermione stomping one of her feet angrily,

"And I thought you must have grown fond of it, I mean, how can you still hate it after our amazing broom ride that we took to Hogwarts express," said Alex,

"You call that amazing? That was horrible, we almost escaped death," retorted Hermione,

"Really Hermione you don't have adventure spirit," said Alex,

"Oh yeah," said Hermione, giving a hard stare to Alex,

"What are two talking about? A broom ride to Hogwarts express? asked Justin, Emmy seemed bothered by the same question, in the middle of their conversation Hermione and Alex had completely forgotten that two other people except Harry were also standing there, listening to what they were saying, Harry was feeling really annoyed at the two girls who had been behaving so ignorant of their surroundings, if because of their stupid argument, Justin and Emmy came to know about their stunt they did to get on Hogwarts express, then all three of them were going to get another scolding from their two seniors for putting their lives in danger.

"These two have a habit of joking like that, just forget it, don't you think we need to hurry, we have to get to Olympian street fast, we have only this night with us," said Harry trying his best to diverts Justin's and Emmy's attention from 'broom ride incident' topic, and it worked,

"That's true lets go now, I will fetch my broom and you all go to bring yours, we need to head out immediately," said Justin,

"Ah Justin, you and I are Quidditch players, and as far as I know Emmy too is one, so the three of us have brooms, I can carry Hermione on mine, now who is going to carry Alex?" asked Harry,

"That's not a problem I can carry her," said Emmy,

"No, I am so fond of flying, I want to do it myself," said Alex,

"But you don't have a broom of your own," said Justin

"We can get one from the broom closet," said Alex,

"You will steal? Well we won't allow you that," said Emmy getting strict,

Alex couldn't help but feel angry towards her two seniors being so disciplined, but she agreed to them as she liked them and didn't wanted any argument, in fact at that moment reaching Olympic street was more important.

"During the Christmas party, Harry told me that you fly really well, so I promise you Alex that when all this gets over, I'll get you in the Quidditch team," said Justin,

"Really!" exclaimed Alex, almost jumping out of excitement, she suddenly wasn't feeling any regret over not getting a chance to fly on her own, after hearing to Justin's proposal,

"Yes, now shall we come back to our task?" Justin asked, and Alex nodded happily, he just giggled at her cute childish behavior.

As Harry, Justin and Emmy began to head out in different directions to go and fetch their brooms Hermione interrupted them by saying,

"We do have one more problem,"

Everyone turned to her, and saw that she was pointing towards the floor where lay the unconscious body of Draco Malfoy,

"Oh no, we almost forgot about that prat, what are we going to do with him?" asked Harry,

"Well, we can just leave him here, I had done the mogus spell on him, he would gain his consciousness back in a hour or so," said Justin,

"Would he remember anything when he wakes up?" asked Alex,

"Yes, mogus spell only makes you unconscious, it doesn't erases your memory," said Justin,

"Then once he wakes up he will tell the authorities that we stole away the Sorceror's stone," said Hermione,

"Just perform the oblivion curse on him, and erase from his memory the part, where he came to know that Harry had the stone and had attacked them," said Emmy,

"Right," said Justin as he took out his wand, pointing it at Malfoy he said the oblivion curse, but he could feel that the spell wasn't working on him.

"What happened?" asked Emmy, seeing the nervousness on Justin's face,

"I can't believe this, I can feel that he has created memory blocks in his mind which means oblivion curse won't have any effect on him, but how? He is just a first year, creating memory blocks is so hard, even I and Emmy, in fact none of us from our sixth year can do it till now," said Justin,

"You can't be serious," said Emmy as she herself took out her wand and tried to Obliviate Malfoy's memory but realized that Justin was right, she couldn't do it, Malfoy had created unbreakable blocks in his memory.

"Impossible!" she gasped,

"Told you," said Justin, still in a dazed state.

"Is it really so difficult?" asked Harry seeing the surprised expressions on Justin's and Emmy's face, their mouths were almost touching the floor.

"This boy surely is going to be the most valuable addition to the evil side, and a real challenge for us, I can't imagine how on earth he would have managed to do it, I think it would be first time in the history of Wizarding world that someone so young has mastered the memory blocks so well," said Emmy, and Justin nodded.

"So now what?" asked Harry getting agitated at why Justin and Emmy were getting so much impressed with Malfoy, no matter whatever he had mastered he would remain a stuck up arrogant evil git, he thought,

"There is no other option, but to take him with us," said Emmy,

"Oh great, now we have to take the ferret with us, how much more better it's going to get," Harry said sarcastically, scrunching his face with anger and disgust.

"But what when he wakes up? Sure he is going to cause a lot of trouble as if we have any less," he retorted rather in a loud voice,

"We will cast the immovable spell on him, so that even when he gains consciousness he won't be able to move or even talk, we can even cast the mogus spell on him to make him fall unconscious again," said Emmy,

"And as he is in this state, I think I will ride the broom and Harry can hold onto Malfoy by sitting behind me with him, so that he doesn't fall down, this way Alex too would get a chance to ride Harry's broom on her own and as decided Hermione will be sitting behind Emmy," said Justin,

"Justin can't we just let Malfoy fall down and be dead? We will later tell the school it was an accident," said Harry,

"Shut up Harry and get to work," said Justin, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why killing's an offence?" he was muttering as he left for his dormitory to bring his broom,

The ride to Olympian street was rather very chilling out, the six wizards made it there in about an hour, they spotted Annabeth standing across the road of the street with Percy and Grover, she was waving at them,

After making a smooth landing everyone climbed down the broom, ran and gave a hug to Annabeth which she returned affectionately, but she noticed that Harry hadn't joined them instead he was standing apart from the group holding onto a blonde boy who was in an unconscious state.

"Who is he?" Annabeth asked,

"Malfoy," Harry told, anger present in his voice.

"He is the same boy I told you about, who keeps troubling us at Hogwarts, we don't know how but he came to know that we have the sorcerer stone, the one that we want to break, he would have told the authorities about us being the ones behind the missing of the stone, and it was difficult erasing his memory with magic so we just didn't have any other option but to bring him with us," Hermione explained,

"I see, so you all have stolen this stone, and the way you are telling me, the stone seems to be of great importance to the authorities, really Hermione, you'll have to tell me everything about what's going on, what you people are doing and why, your revelations are scaring me and at the same time exciting me," said Annabeth,

"I know Annie, I said I'll tell you, don't worry, now I think we should get going," said Hermione,

"Alright, follow me," instructed Annabeth, Justin picked Malfoy up in his lap and carried him along, Harry retorted but Justin shoved him off saying that it would be difficult and time taking if Harry dragged the blonde all the way long, thus it was better if Justin carried him that way.

As they walked, Hermione and Alex kept themselves close to Annabeth, asking her things which she of course did not appreciated, and wanted to hit both the girls.

"This Percy is the same guy you told us about? That had stolen your first position, the one you were jealous of, isn't it?" asked Hermione,

"But you said you hated him, then why are you with him helping him rescue his mother?" asked alex,

"First, I wasn't jealous of him, and second, yes it's true I disliked him once, but when his mom got kidnapped for a false reason, I felt sympathy for him, but the main thing why I chose to go with him on the rescue was that, I was bored playing capture the flag at the camp and I wanted to have some real adventure, during our journey I got to know him better and I realized that he isn't that bad, besides we are almost like friends now," said Annabeth,

"Haa! I had guessed it already, the day you told us about him that you liked him," said Hermione,

"And don't feel there's something wrong in that, you are not to blame, he is so good looking," said Alex almost hopping in her walk.

Annabeth really wanted to break their heads now,

"When did I say I like him? I just said I am friends with him," Annabeth retorted angrily, Hermione and Alex were giggling, suddenly a small smile crept onto Annabeth face also, she knew they were joking, but it wasn't going to save them from her punch for teasing her like that, since now was not the time and place, thus she was going to pay to her adoringly irritating cousin and friend some time later.

As the boys and Emmy followed behind, they wondered what the three girls would be talking about, as they watched them how they were whispering and giggling with each other though Annabeth looked slightly offended.

Finally everyone came to a stop at a very isolated place which was a few yards away from the main road,

"Perfect, here no one will see us," said Annabeth, she took out a grey colored coin, everyone watched as she tossed the coin in air, when it fell down it got absorbed in the ground, soon the ground started to tremble a little,

"What's happening?" everyone questioned Annabeth,

"Just wait," she replied,

Slowly the trembling stopped, and two lights appeared in the air which seemed to be approaching them, as they came near, everyone realized that those were the headlights of a car, a flying car which came to a stop by their side, "The Weird Sisters" were the letters written on it's rusted door, the car itself looked in great need of a servicing.

"Now C'mon in, this is going to take us to our destination," said Annabeth, she quickly moved inside, with a nod others followed, they settled themselves at the back seat, Hermione had shrunken all the brooms and kept them in her pocket, the ugly heads of three women, who were sitting at the front driver seat, could be seen, suddenly they turned their faces towards the group, and they all screamed seeing that the women didn't had eyes, and their faces were horribly green.

"Oh, show some respect, we aren't that bad to look at, now tell us where you want to go?" asked the sisters,

"Ah, don't feel offended Madams, but how are you going to drive when you don't have any eye?" asked Hermione,

"Don't worry dear, we have this," one of the sisters said as she took out a big round eyeball from the car's drawer and showed it to the kids,

"Yuck!" they all exclaimed together,

"That's right, now will you tell your destination?" the sisters asked,

"The underworld," Annabeth answered.

"Tie your seat belts lovelies!" the sisters exclaimed cheerfully, as the car took a flight in the air and flew away with lightning speed.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9-The Underworld_**

The car came to a stop by a very eerie looking place, and the kids were thankful that finally the crazy ride which had made all their blood run to their head was now over, Annabeth paid the sisters with some golden coins as everyone got out of the car feeling dizzy and thus it was very difficult at first, to put their legs in place. The car got lifted up in air once again and vanished into space.

As they looked around them they found that it was all pitch dark except for few land projections which looked like small volcanoes, the red lava emitting from their mouth being the only source of light illuminating some ash covered and twisted pathways.

"What now?" questioned Alex,

"Let's explore this place, we sure will find something," said Annabeth as she began to move ahead and others did the same, Harry still was mad, that first, they had to bring Malfoy with them and then above it all Justin carried him all around in his lap, but as Justin had said, dragging Malfoy, which according to Harry was the most appropriate treatment for someone like Draco, would be very time taking, thus nothing could be done about it.

After walking for sometime they reached a lake, but it's water was black and not blue,

"Look, someone's standing over there," Hermione said pointing to the hooded figure that stood by a boat which was tied at the bank of the lake, the kids approached him,

"Can you help us to cross the lake?" Annabeth asked the hooded man,

"Pay me and I'll," the man answered in a ghostly voice,

"Here," Annabeth said, giving him few of her golden coins, the man eyed it carefully and then tossed it back to Annabeth,

"What happened? You won't take it? Then how should we pay you?" asked Annabeth, but the man now stood like a lifeless statue,

"Oh, this is so ridiculous," Annabeth said stomping her feet angrily,

"May be you want this," said Percy, taking out some blue probes from his pocket, the man seemed to have come to life again as he took one of the probe from Percy and nodded, Grover patted Percy's back for making a correct guess, all of them climbed up in the boat and the man started to row it , it was for first time that Percy had spoken something, otherwise he and Grover were very quiet since Annabeth's friends had joined the journey. May be being among so many new people wasn't very comfortable for them. Alex and Hermione were still talking and giggling with each other, Annabeth knew they were drooling over Percy again, she rolled her eyes and looked away, laughing to herself at their childish behavior. Though she and Hermione were of same age, the brunette had always been like a little sister to her, Hermione was like this since ever, so bubbly and stupid in a very cute way, the reason Annabeth loved her so much.

Malfoy was starting to stir slightly,

"I think he is waking up," Justin said, and he was right, Malfoy did wake up, his eyes were heavy, the first face that came into his view was that of Justin, as it was that he was lying against his shoulders, he looked around and saw the others, then he looked at his surroundings, at everything. Everyone, even Harry had to admit, though he hated it, that Draco looked very cute with the confusion evident over his face, and the way he was observing everything and wasn't able to understand what was happening, he wasn't reacting yet as still he was in a dazed state and taking everything in, but slowly some understanding seemed to be dawning upon him, his eyes grew more and more horrified, suddenly he looked like he was completely awake and back to his senses, he again looked at Justin,

"Aaaaa!" he screeched out,

Then he looked at Harry, Hermione, Grover with his horns and goat legs,

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he shouted again and fainted,

"Can't blame him," said Harry as everyone broke into a laugh,

"Truly, he wouldn't have even dreamt of being with his enemies that too at a place like this," said Justin,

"His mistake, if he wouldn't have blocked his mind, he would have been lying at Hogwarts, " said Harry,

"Leave it Harry, we didn't even have to use any spell to send him back to unconsciousness," said Justin reminding himself and others of Draco's hilarious reaction again, which served them an another hearty laugh.

The boat came to a standstill at other end of the lake and everyone stepped down from it, they saw that now they had two wide paths stretching ahead of them, one lead to a castle which seemed very far away yet it looked huge, and the other leading to, who knew where, as it just seemed to be stretching endlessly.

"I think that's Hades palace," Annabeth said looking towards the enormous castle,

"Which means you need to take that path and we would try the other one," said Hermione,

"Ok, she you guys later, once we get finished with our respective tasks we will meet at the same place where the flying car had dropped us, if some trouble occurs we can contact each other through mist, good luck with your finding this Flamell ghost of yours," said Annabeth,

"Thanks Annie, good luck to you three too, for finding and saving Percy's mother," said Hermione, with that the two groups waved their goodbyes to each other and headed onto their separate pathways.

It had been an hour since Harry and others had been walking on their chosen path, when they came across what looked like a crowd of people, or to say more clearly a crowd of ghosts, they (the ghosts) were all white from head to toe, some of them were busy chatting, some were just roaming here and there, the kids ghosts ran all around playing games, some were playing chess, and some were involved in a friendly sword fighting match, and many others in many activities like this.

"Wow! I didn't knew ghosts have such a wonderful time here, I mean, though there are no houses and buildings but still, it looks like a ghost town," Harry exclaimed and others agreed, Ofcourse.

"This is the exact place we were searching for, now lets find Flamell," said Hermione, heading towards the crowd.

"How are we going to recognize him?" asked Alex,

"He is obviously a famous historical figure, I have seen his pictures in the books," said Hermione,

"I have seen his pictures too," said Emmy,

Justin ,Alex and Harry rolled their eyes thinking, as if Emmy needed to tell them that, they very well knew she was another hermione, just a bigger version.

Earlier the ghosts didn't seemed to have noticed the children but when they saw four kids, and two teenagers approaching towards them, there were gasps, whispers and murmurs all around, the children were passing through among them avoiding their shocked gazes when Hermione yelled suddenly,

"Look, there's Flamell," she was pointing towards an old man who was sitting on a rock, he had a pen and paper in hand, and was so absorbed in his writing that he seemed oblivious to his surroundings.

"Hermione's right, this is our man, C'mon let's talk to him," said Emmy as she moved towards the ghost, others followed the suit.

"Excuse me, sir," Emmy called out in her soft voice, and it seemed to startle the ghost as he quickly snapped his head in her direction, but the sight of some children, children who weren't dead but alive seemed to have shocked him even more as he gawked at them with bulging eyes,

"Humans!" he exclaimed,

"Sir we are in great need of your help, and that's why we have come here to meet you," explained Harry,

"What kind of help do children so young like you all, require? That it has brought you here to me , to the land of the dead," he asked,

"You are Nicolous Flamell, aren't you?" asked Justin, though he didn't doubt Hermione's and Emmy's knowledge but still he wanted to confirm,

"Indeed I am." said the ghost,

"Sir, we are sure you must be knowing about Voldemort," said Hermione, the ghost seemed to shudder at the mention of the name,

"That monster, of course I know about him, he was the biggest fear for our Wizarding world during my time, but why are you talking of him?" Flamell asked,

"He has returned, he was never dead at the first place, all through these years while everyone believed he was killed by the great four he had been surviving with the help of Hocruxses, and now since eleven years are complete his souls are starting to get activated, now we all are trying to suppress his rising, and our coming here to you is a part of that," said Harry, Flamell's eyes were now as wide as a disc, he seemed to be at a loss word by the fear and shock of this sudden disclose.

"He is back, Voldemort is back," Flamell repeated in a low whisper, as it was very surprising and difficult as well for him, to take in the unlikely information,

"This is a very very bad news, I can't believe this, and the world thought he was dead. But tell me if it's the truth then to fight an evil and powerful creature like him, well experienced wizards and witches are needed, what possibly can children like you do about this?"

"Sir, we do understand your doubts, but we have very less time, as we were telling you we need your help, we have found an object and we think it's a hocrux, only you're the one who can tell us about how to destroy it," said Alex,

"What! a Hocrux, but is that even possible? Voldemort's souls are just starting to get activated, and you people are so young, yet you are telling me that you have already found a Hocrux, that's so impossible, well, though the fact that you children have reached here in the underworld, itself explains that you all are actually very extraordinary, and I think I should not judge you by your age, which school are you all from?"

"Hogwarts," Harry told,

"Hogwarts, really? Dumbledore of course is not keeping a proper watch on the students, the fact that four kids and two teenagers are out at such a time of night that too at such a place like this, is a clear prove of that," as Flamell said this his eyes became narrowed,

"Who is that kid? Of course he can't be sleeping, is he unconscious?" asked Flamell looking at Malfoy who was perched on Justin's shoulder,

"Nothing important, he is a friend, got hit with a spell from me, it was a mistake, but soon he would be back to his senses," Harry lied,

"Oh," exclaimed Flamell, now he was eyeing Harry,

"You look familiar," he started saying as he reached out his hand and removed some of harry's hair that were hiding his scar,

"Harry Potter!" he exclaimed, taking a step back,

"I am glad to see you, I never thought that even after my death, I would get to see the boy whom Voldemort wasn't able to kill even when he was just a baby, really it's a pleasure,"

Harry nodded and smiled at him,

"Sir, will you please…

Hermione was saying when Flamell stopped her by raising his hand,

"I know, I know, you have very less time and you want my help but I am not able to come the point, because you people are just like bunch of surprises one after the other, thus so many questions are rising in my mind, but okay, now tell me what object is it that you believe is a Hocrux? You should know It's very difficult to destroy it, and I can't understand why you people think I am the person who know the way to do so,"

"Because this is the object," said Harry, taking out and showing the shining red stone to Flamell, the ghost froze down to a statue, his eyes seemed to be glued at the stone,

"You thieves! From where did you get that? That's my stone, I had created it for the benefit of the world, how dare you, to call it a Hocrux!" he shouted out angrily,

"Sir please calm down, we said that we aren't sure if it is a Hocrux, we are just making an assumption, and there is a reason for that, just yesterday some thieves had tried to stole the stone from Gringotts, and we read in the daily prophet that one of the people involved in the robbery was Scabior, a former death eater, this led us to believe that main key after this robbery was Voldemort. It's after his return only, that the death eaters are rising again," said Harry,

"This girl Alex, is from the future, where we are a past," said Hermione pointing her hand towards Alex,

"She has read about us, she has read that one day I, harry and few other wizards will defeat Voldemort. Being a demigod my cousin Annabeth lives at camp half blood, there is an Oracle at the camp, when my cousin came to visit me during the Christmas holidays she told me that their camp had witnessed Voldemort in the Oracle room, sure he was there to confirm his immortality but when the oracle would have predicted his death at hands of Harry, he must have devised the plan of eliminating all the ways Harry could use to finish him, one of those ways being, destroying all the Hocruxses, thus now he is trying to protect them, he provoked an attempted robbery on the Sorcerer stone, but why would he do that? What purpose could a healing stone serve him? And then we came to the conclusion that may be the stone is a Hocrux and thus Voldemort wanted his followers to steal and bring it to him so that he can ensure it's safety by keeping it with himself," the brunette explained further,

"It's all too much for me to digest," said Flamell, his anger hadn't subsided yet,

"Give me my stone!" he yelled, as he snatched the stone from Harry's hand, but the moment his hands touched the sorcerer he threw it away, while he himself fell down on the ground, panting heavily, soon drops of sweat appeared on his brow as he eyed the stone with fearful eyes, his body was shaking, the kids ran to his side quickly,

"Sir, are you alright?" they asked,

"Does that means our doubt was correct?" asked Hermione referring to Flamell's horrified and tensed reaction,

He was too overwhelmed to speak or give a response yet, slowly his expression changed from a shocked to a gloomy one and he finally nodded at Hermione,

"It's true, this stone has become a Hocrux, that, that evil horrible venomous snake has made my precious stone an adobe of his dirty soul, just by touching it I can feel the difference, it has lost all it's purity that it used to have, I can sense it so clearly," said Flamell, there was great remorse in his voice and it seemed he was talking to himself rather than his listeners.

"Told you he can judge the stone much more better than any of us, as he was it's creator," said Emmy,

The kids were feeling really happy that their efforts to reach the underworld and everything they had to go through didn't go waste, say, it was just their good luck or whatever, that it didn't took them years as was predicted by Dumbledore, and they had already found their first Hocrux, though at the same time they felt very bad for poor Flamell.

"We are really sorry sir, but you see that now it's confirmed it's a Hocrux, we can understand how difficult it is for someone to put to fire a thing that was given shape with their own hands, thus now as we want your assistance in destroying the stone, we know we are asking for too much from you, yet, will you help us?" asked Emmy,

The ghost didn't ans, his eyes seemed as dark as the amber, his mind still recovering from the shock and pain of witnessing that the same stone which he had one's created for good of the world had now turned into something which could cause it's(world's) destruction.

"I'll help you, as it is no more the stone I had created, it's not my sorceror stone but an object which is supporting the life of an evil foul monster. I'll punish Voldemort for turning my stone from something so pristine to something so noxious, he will pay for this, I'll tell you the way to destroy it," Flamell laid out finally, all emotions in him taking the shape of anger directed at Voldemort.

The children listened carefully with great expectations in their eyes as he began to tell them what they wanted,

"The Sorceror stone is very powerful, yet, not so strong as to be able to tolerate the biting of the fire of hell, thus all you need to do Is, head towards the east of this place, you will find a very high cliff, when you will reach it's tip you will see an abyss below, throw the stone into it, the fires will consume it and it will be no more. One more thing children, after witnessing with my own eyes what you all are capable of doing even at such an early age, I should not doubt your abilities, but keeping the fact in mind that when times are terrible it's possible that even the finest may lose, it's my duty to warn you that be careful. Climbing the cliff won't be so hard, but as soon as you will throw the stone into abyss hole you will be waking the fires, the demons of hell from their deep slumber, and they have no sense in them, they are heartless animals who will not only harm the stone but consume everything around them, thus they will be after you, and you will have to fight your way down the cliff, it's a very dangerous task, so lastly I would just like to wish you all a good luck," Flamell finished,

"Thank you for your help, dear sir, we assure you, we will be careful and we will succeed," said Harry, and others nodded,

"Send me a wand signal when you are done," said Flamell,

"Sure, sir," said Hermione, and with that she and others bid their finally goodbye to Flamell and were gone.

As they had been told by Flamell they found a cliff when they had walked for several minutes towards the east,

"Look, our destination," Harry beamed at others, and they nodded,

They had just started climbing, when Malfoy began to shake again, Justin was now carrying him on his back(baby's back),

"I think Malfoy's waking up again," said Justin,

"Why this git always chooses the wrong timing?" muttered Harry, Malfoy was fully back to his senses by then, sure this time it didn't took him much long to figure things out, of course the fact that he was with Harry and his friends at a place which he would term as 'so weird', wasn't a usual sight yet the same thing to which he had earlier reacted so overdramatically wasn't going to affect him twice, now Malfoy didn't look confused but angry, very much, he quickly jumped down from Justin's back,

"What's going on? Where are you people taking me? Where are we?" he asked through gritted teeth, his hand moving on impulse towards the pocket of his jeans, where he kept his wand, but to his surprise it wasn't there, Harry and others had stopped in their track.

"Looking for your wand ferret? What do you think, that of all people only you are the one who has a brain, and others are fool, we knew you would act like this, once you wake up and would try to harm us so we have confiscated your wand," said Harry, a mocking smile came to his face as he saw Malfoy flinch at his words,

"Give me my wand," Malfoy demanded furiously,

"Really? What makes you think we would do that?" Harry said sarcastically,

"Enough Harry, now stop it," said Justin, then he turned to Malfoy,

"Malfoy, the straightaway matter is that, you are stuck with us, you don't have your wand and since you were lying unconscious the whole time, you don't know anything about how we got in and thus what's the way out, so we are the sole source you have to depend on for getting out of this place, which means only one choice remains for you and that is, to bear with us," he finished, his voice so casual as if, it was as simple as that, as he was putting it.

Malfoy scowled at him and then at everyone, he felt so terrible, so humiliated, so helpless, finding himself at the mercy of the enemies, but what other option he had? He knew that Justin was right, before he could say something,

"Why are you even bothering to have a conversation with him Justin? Just hex him back to unconsciousness again," Harry snapped out,

"Harry as you see yourself, he is harmless without a wand, so he can't do anything, besides I am tired of carrying him around, thus it's better if he walks on his own for sometime," said Justin, though Harry found his suggestion of knocking Malfoy out of his senses better, yet realizing what Justin was saying was also correct, he nodded reluctantly.

"Back at Hogwarts, you were the one who hexed me from behind, isn't it?" asked Malfoy, looking at Justin,

"Nice guess Malfoy, now we don't have time for your childish bickering so shall we get going?" said Justin as he stared to move ahead, Harry quickly followed, and then the others, while Malfoy still stood fixed at his spot, fuming with anger.

"Atleast tell me where are we? And what are you all idiots upto?" asked Malfoy as he joined their lead knowing well that just like Justin had said, he had no choice but to bear with them if he wanted out of that place.

"We are not answerable to you ferret," said Harry,

Malfoy clutched his fists into balls, but kept his hands to his side, trying hard not to launch himself at Harry and break his limbs.

They continued walking, Malfoy was muttering something like "If I just had my wand," his curiosity was getting the best of him, he had been thinking about the Sorceror stone for a while, he wanted to know where it was, what did they do to it, but knowing that if he asked anything, all he would get would be snaps, he kept quiet.

When they reached the top of the cliff, Harry took out the stone,

"Hey!, that's the Sorceror stone, what are you going to do with it?" asked Malfoy,

"You can see that yourself," said Harry, Malfoy's eyes widened with horror as he realized what Harry was going to do, he ran to stop him but got too late, Harry had already thrown the stone into the abyss, Malfoy knelt down at the edge of the cliff, he felt his own heart getting sank as he watched the stone sinking in the darkness below.

"Potter!, Why did you do it?" he asked as he quickly got up and took hold of Harry's collar, his grey eyes bore a murderous look in them,

"Malfoy, get off him!" Justin yelled as he moved to jerk the blonde away from Harry, but Harry raised his hand to stop Justin and thus silently told him that he could handle Malfoy on his own,

"What is it Malfoy? Why are you so mad if I threw the stone into the abyss? In fact I was wondering since the time when you had first asked me to hand over the stone to you back at Hogwarts that how do you know about it? What's your relation with it? The way you are reacting it seems it was so important to you, tell me Malfoy what you have got to do with the stone?" asked Harry, keeping his composure calm against Malfoy's hold.

"I am not answerable to you scarhead, if I just had my wand you would have been regretting what you did, you maniac!" Malfoy hissed out in a dangerous tone, Harry glared at him angrily, but before any further argument could continue between the two the cliff began to shake, distracting everyone, including Harry and Malfoy,

"I think the demons are rising, we need to run," Emmy screeched out, and she didn't had to repeat herself as no one wasted a minute in making a flee for their lives. Harry too struggled out of Malfoy's hold and began running, though the blonde(Malfoy) didn't had any idea about what was going on but of course judging by the horrible shaking of the cliff, and how Emmy had yelled something about demons rising, he knew something was wrong, very wrong, and thus his senses acted on cue "once I am out of here, I will make them pay for making me go through all this" he muttered to himself as he began running down the cliff along with the others.

The children saw how the dark pits of hell which surrounded the cliff and have looked eerie yet peaceful before, were now beginning to emit boiling lava, they could figure out shapes which looked like some horrible monsters, forming within the fire.

"These must be the demons Flamell was telling us about," said Harry,

They hadn't been even half way through the cliff when one of the demon as huge as a whole mountain, blocked their way by landing before them, the stones and debris under his foot turned to ashes, he was engulfed in waves of fire,

"Water destroys fire, we will use Augmanti," said Emmy, Hermione was going to suggest the same spell but Emmy had beaten her to it. Everyone formed a circle and were ready with their wands, Justin took out Malfoy's wand from the inner pocket of his coat,

"Malfoy, here," he yelled as he hurled the wand towards the Slytherin,

Harry made a face at Justin for handing back Malfoy his wand,

"Don't worry Harry, as Malfoy's and our enemy are common for now, he too knows he has to be on our side if he wants to get out of this situation, alive, besides at the moment we need to have as many wand forces as possible," said Justin, Harry nodded and then turned his attention back to the demon, who was grinning at them evilly,

"Living humans, I think I am going to get a really delicious meal after a long time," said the demon, his mouth watering,

Harry and others had their wand directed at the beast,

"Ready?" asked Emmy, everyone nodded,

"Augmanti!" all of them yelled together, a jet of water emerged from their wands hitting the demon, he fell backwards, but the spell didn't seem to have affected him much as he again stood up and began to advance towards them.

"Oh boy, that's bad," said Justin,

"And I think the worst is yet coming," said Emmy, the others followed her tensed gaze and saw what she was referring to, more demons were approaching their way.

"Keep firing guys!" yelled Emmy,

But even after their continuous firing of water over the fire demons, they couldn't cause any potential harm to them,

One of the demon flung his pointed claws so swiftly towards Harry that to escape from it Harry's leg slipped off the cliff, he grabbed the edge of the cliff to prevent himself from falling but his hands were slipping fast, his friends were about to rush for his help but Malfoy beat them to it, hexing the demon who had made Harry fall, he ran and extended his hand for Harry to catch,

Harry quickly grabbed onto his hand while Malfoy pulled him up, great confusion arose between Malfoy and others that being his enemy who was always ready to be at Harry's throat how could Malfoy save him, but the truth was even M,alfoy didn't knew the reason. When he had seen that Harry was going to fall, his senses had worked on their own as if some reflex action which made him to prevent Harry from meeting death.

They all wanted to question Malfoy about his so out of character behavior, but because of continuous attacks of the demons everyone needed to focus on protecting themselves, so they let the matter rest for the time being.

"Our spell is only helping to keep them at bay, they just keep coming back, for how long can we stop them like this?" Justin groaned,

Suddenly a mist began to form in the air, Alex was the first to notice it,

"What's that?" she asked,

"I think Annabeth is trying to contact us through the mist," said Hermione, and yes, she was right as the mist cleared to show Annabeth's face, Percy and Grover were standing behind her and this time an old petite woman was also there with them. Malfoy seemed quite surprised with this mist concept as he was witnessing it for the first time, he remembered that he had seen the girl and the boy on the boat, and how could he forget the goat man, in fact Grover was the basic reason why Malfoy had fainted earlier after seeing his goat legs and horns, the Slytherin figured out mentally that they must be some more of Harry's friends,

"Hermione, we are done with our task, and what's going on? You seem to be in trouble?" Annabeth asked, utter worry evident in her voice as she scanned the brunette's surrounding through the mist,

"Well, we do are in trouble, so you see we can't have a conversation now," said Hermione as she fired another hex towards the monsters, Annabeth nodded in understanding and the mist vanished into the air.

Seconds converted to minutes, minutes to more minutes, as the firing of hexes continued,

"This isn't going to end," said Harry in a frustrated voice,

"Hermione," a girl's voice called out from behind, distracting everyone's attention, even of the demons,

It was Annabeth with Percy, Grover and the woman whom they had seen earlier in the mist,

"Annie, you shouldn't have come here, it's so dangerous!" yelled Hermione,

"Oh really? What do you want to say? That I should have just left you here to suffer alone, then you must know cousin it won't happen, and don't worry, we have come here with a plan," said Annabeth as she gave a knowing glance to Percy,

After giving a nod to Annabeth, Percy came forward, he directed both palms of his hands to the front and closed his eyes, from his face it was clear that he was concentrating hard on something, the monsters gave out a nasty laugh,

"Seems today we are really fortunate, more food has arrived," one of them said as he began making a charge towards Percy, the other monsters too resumed their attempts to get to the kids,

"Percy fast!" Annabeth yelled with panic, seeing that the monster was very close to grab hold of Percy.

Percy's expression grew more intense and he seemed to be concentrating harder, the demon was about to lay his burning hand on him when he was taken aback by a very loud sound, the others too turned their heads to find that a tremendous rush of black water was coming towards the cliff. Percy made certain complicated gestures with his hands as if trying to give directions to the water flow, and that was what he was exactly doing, he made the water splash over the demons, inspite of their huge shape and size they got covered with the liquid from head to toe, within few minutes in place of the horrible monsters and demons there was nothing but ash.

Everyone stood stunned, amazed by the showdown performed by the young demi-god, as it was a plan of Percy and other three of them, Annabeth, Grover and the woman knew what Percy was going to do to eliminate the demons, yet witnessing it with their own eyes that how he did it, sure was an awesome sight. Thus they too were speechless admiring his impressive skills. It suddenly hit Annabeth why Chiron liked Percy so much and why everyone called him a hero, she had witnessed him doing great acts before, but she found this one as the best, he already had become a good friend of hers and now she felt her respect for him increased even more, not to mention what he did, had actually saved her cousin and friends.

Percy drew back his hands to his side and was breathing heavily, of course his rescue act had consumed a lot of his energy making him feel very tired. As everyone recovered from their surprised states they ran towards him except Malfoy, as it was the blonde didn't knew Percy, neither he was going to express any gratitude towards him for saving his life, nor he would admit that he too was quite impressed by Percy's wonderful skills, considering the fact that Percy was the friend of his worst enemies.

"Percy, you alright?" asked Annabeth kneeling down beside him, the others too had surrounded him and seemed eager to know the same thing,

"Yeah, I am fine," Percy replied with a smile,

"Well Percy, what you did was just so awesome, you are a life savior bro," said Justin, patting Percy's back,

"Really Percy, we don't know how we would have been out of this mess if you wouldn't have come to help," said Harry,

"Thank you Percy," said Hermione and Alex beaming at him,

"You truly are brilliant," said Emmy,

Percy felt his blood rushing to his cheeks after having being admired so much, everyone laughed at his cuteness.

"Hey that's not fair, I think you people forgot about us, we too were involved in devising the plan," Annabeth said jokingly, and made a fake offended face,

Hermione gave her a playful hit at the arm and then hugged her,

"I know Annie, as I always say you are the best cousin in the world, thank you so much to each one of you," she said gesturing towards Grover and the woman, while they nodded at her,

Next, the woman knelled down before Percy, and kissed his forehead,

"I am so proud of you, my child." she said,

Percy gave her a hug,

"Guys, meet Percy's mom, I told you that we did succeed in our mission of rescuing her," said Annabeth pointing towards the old lady,

"Oh that's so great, hello ma'am," greeted Hermione, and then the rest did the same,

"Hello children, it's so good to see Percy has such nice friends, by the way my name is sally." the woman said,

Everyone nodded at her with warm smiles,

"So how did you get here?" asked Hermione,

"When I saw you all in danger, we began searching for you people, we met that ghost, Flamell, and he told us about your whereabouts. I had once read that normal water couldn't cause much damage to fire monsters, but black water of underworld would be able to eliminate them, being Hades' brother the underworld belongs to Poseidon as much as it belongs to Hades, thus the underworld too comes under Poseidon's territory and Percy being Poseidon son can control the water bodies which come under his father's territory, thus we came up with the idea that with percy's power we could make use of black lake's water to finish the demons." said Annabeth,

"You are talking about the same lake that we had crossed in the boat," asked Hermione, Annabeth nodded,

"Really Hermione, I think everyone in your family has got a wisdom as sharp as you," complimented Harry,

"After all, I am goddess of wisdom's daughter," Annabeth said with pride, and all of a sudden her eyes became a little watery but at the same time she had a smile on her face,

"What is it, Annie?" asked Hermione, she knew how her cousin always grew so nostalgic when it came to Athena, thus what she wanted to know was the reason behind the slight smile,

"Today I got to see my mother, finally," Annabeth answered happily,

"Really! that's, that's great Annie," Hermione cheered,

The Christmas party at Hermione's house had resulted in almost all the revelations about each other's life, that's why Justin and Emmy also knew about, that being a demigod what kind of twisted relationship Annabeth had with her mother, and thus they along with Alex and Harry expressed their happiness, for Annabeth got to meet her mother.

"All through this time, the lightning bolt, about which I had told you earlier, had been hidden in Percy's shield and we didn't knew about it, later in Hade's palace we figured out that Luke Castellon whom we had made a mistake of considering as a good friend was behind all this. Since he came to know that we were going to the underworld, he stole away the lightning bolt and hid it in Percy's shield, he had charmed the bolt to reveal itself on it's own once we got to Hades, he wanted the bolt to reach Hades because he knew Hades being the most tyrant and ambitious of all the Greek gods would try to became the universal ruler of the world using the power of the bolt, and that would cause a war among the gods. Luke has hated the gods for years, he wants to curb them and make the demigods rule the world, so his main motive behind whatever wrong he did was to destroy the gods by raising a fight among their own kinds, you see, as we succeeded in saving Percy's mother and we also prevented the bolt from getting into Hades' hand, Luke confronted us in our way when we were headed to Olympius, the adobe of the gods, that is where he confessed his wrong doings and revealed his true face to us. He said though his first plan failed, he won't let us to get to the gods tonight, and then the war would be inevitable, but fortunately Percy did defeat him in a duel and we were finally able to reach Olympius on time, where we returned the bolt to the gods, that is when I met my mother and Percy got to meet his father, though it was a short meeting it meant a lot for both of us, we explained to the gods that how Luke was responsible for the missing bolt and not Percy, and the gods understood, so you see that's the whole story and everything is fine now."

"Oh, this Luke seems a really bad guy," said Hermione,

" These things explain that we aren't the only ones with problems of fighting evils like Voldemort, who have no objective other than becoming the supreme power," said Harry,

" But I think everything happens for the good, your dream of seeing your mother got fulfilled by coming on this rescue mission, and finally we all have succeeded in our respective tasks," said Alex,

"Yeah right Alex, you know, my mother, she was so beautiful," sighed Annabeth, again recalling the moment when she had met her.

"That can't be doubtful, explains why you're such a beauty," said Alex, Annabeth smiled at Alex for the compliment, but her expression changed to a frown when her eyes landed on a blonde Slytherin, who was watching them all from a distance,

Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Sally were so involved with Harry and others that they hadn't noticed Malfoy before, following Annabeth's gaze those who still hadn't been able to guess the reason for sudden change in her composure, turned their heads towards him. Harry, Hermione, Alex, Justin, and Emmy realized that they too were so much wrapped up in the situation and in rejoicing over their victory that they had almost forgotten about him, it surprised them that how could Malfoy be acting so quite around them without making any nasty comment. They noticed how he seemed to have frozen at his place, his eyes mirrored deep emotions, and he looked like he was quite taken aback by something, not to mention they still needed to question him about why did he save Harry.

"Malfoy, tell me, why did you save me back there at the cliff?" asked Harry, taking slow steps towards Malfoy, and this seemed to have brought Malfoy out of his thoughts, the moment he realized that everyone was staring at him, all emotions, whatsoever, vanished from his eyes and they became as cold as ever.

"Malfoy I am asking…..

"I heard you Potter, but again I'll say that I am not answerable to you, now if you people are done with your emotional drama can we leave this place?" said Malfoy,

Harry shook his head with dismay, why was he even excepting for any explanation from the renowned stubborn ferret.

"Even, I don't fancy staying here anymore," said Justin,

"What was Harry saying about that this Malfoy had saved him?" Annabeth asked Hermione,

"He did save him Annabeth," said Hermione,

" You see, Draco is very strange, he is just too unpredictable, but don't worry, he don't pose any harm to us, atleast for now," she told Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Sally, she was speaking in a low voice to make sure she wasn't audible to Malfoy,

"Okay, if you say so Hermione," said Annabeth,

"Alright guys, we have these probes, our only source to get out of here," said Percy, giving a blue marble to everyone.

"Throw the probes on the ground and then speaking the name of the place where you want to go, step on them, you will soon find yourself at the desired place," explained Annabeth,

Hermione and others gave a quick hug to Annabeth and Percy, and did a handshake with Grover and Sally,

"I think the next time we will get to meet, would be during the holidays, and again I would like to thank you all, for your help, nothing would have been possible without your assistance," said Hermione,

"Don't mention it cousin," said Annabeth,

"Guys, don't you think we are forgetting something, we had to send a wand signal to Flamell," said Harry,

"Oh, right Harry, thanks for the reminder," said Hermione as she raised her wand and send the signal of their victory, somewhere far away from the cliff, Flamell had been waiting eagerly, when he saw the green light shining in the space, a wide grin came over his face,

"Incredible children those are, aren't they," the ghost appreciated them mentally,

The friends did a few more hugs and goodbyes, while Malfoy rolled his eyes,

"Pathetic," he muttered,

Finally everyone stepped on the probes, Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Sally called out the name of the camp whereas Harry, Alex, Hermione, Malfoy, Justin and Emmy called for Hogwarts,

"Feels good to be back at home," exclaimed Emmy, when their feet landed in one of the corridors of Hogwarts.

"But can't deny that this adventure was great," exclaimed Alex, hopping like a five year old.

"Yeah, if almost escaping from getting beheaded by some fire monsters is adventure, then you can call it great," said Hermione sarcastically,

"You are so boring Hermione," said Alex,

"Now you two don't get started with your childish quarrel, as you can see it's almost morning, you should head back to your respective rooms immediately, I just hope none of the prefects would have found out about you all missing from your dormitories in the middle of night," said Justin,

"What's the hurry? Remember I said I will make you pay for all that, you made me go through," said Malfoy, raising his wand,

"You know what? We could have thrown you in the black water lake, or done something else to finish you off when you were unconscious, but instead Justin carried you around like a luggage, so you should be thankful to us. But I thing being grateful to others isn't there in your dictionary, still I am happy that atleast you are back to the Malfoy we know, considering the evil git that you are, seeing you helping your own enemies is so unnatural that it seems so indigestible," said Harry, pointing his wand against Malfoy, Justin shook his head in dismay,

"Oh Merlin! these kids are just impossible," he exclaimed,

"Hold your tongue, Potter," yelled Malfoy, but to everyone's surprise he slowly lowered his wand, as if again he was overcome by some unknown emotion, without another word he just left.

"As I said, he is so unpredictable," said Hermione,

"Yeah whatever, I am glad it's over, that too without any fight or drama, now will you all leave?" said Justin,

"Ok, Ok," said Harry, and then, he, Hermione and Alex began to head for their rooms after bidding good byes to Justin and Emmy.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Harry,"

"Well, it's about Malfoy, you see, I am so eager to know as to why he helped me and how did he knew about the stone, but I know that git won't ans me,"

"Harry, even I have been thinking about it lately and I suppose I know how he knew about the stone, his father Lucious Malfoy is a death eater thus an assistance of Voldemort. Voldemort somehow must have come to know that Sorceror stone was in Hogwarts now, and so he would have asked Lucious to order Draco for stealing the stone from the school. You did see his reaction, how he lowered his wand and went away without any bickering or fighting, which shows he is very upset, so much so that even his mood of taking revenge from us got spoiled. This only happens when a person is really scared, his mind would have been occupied with the thoughts of as to what consequences he would face when he would tell his father that he failed in the task given to him,"

"Really Hermione? His father is a death eater?" Harry asked surprised,

" How do you know about it?" asked Alex,

"Well, I just have to keep my mind and ears open for such information,"

"If that's so, then it means that, Malfoy has already got involved with Voldemort, when he is just a first year,"

Hermione simply nodded at Harry,

"He is going to be a renowned death eater in future, of course for a reason," said Alex, by then the kids had reached the corridor which led to Slytherin dormitory.

"Fine, I think I'll take my leave now, bye," Alex wished,

"Bye," Harry and Hermione wished as Alex left, now there were only the two of them, they started heading towards their own dormitory, resuming their conversation further,

"And what about why he…

"Why he saved you, Harry I think you won't appreciate what ans I have figured out for this question of yours,"

"Yeah I know, you will say that he has a good heart inside, blah, blah, blah…. which makes him act so unlike of himself,"

"Exactly Harry, he does have a good heart, his inner soul still isn't spoiled by the cruelty which he shows from outside, it's just that he don't wants to accept it. But when times are critical his true character of which he himself is unaware of due his overlarge ego and stubbornness, overpowers him, and make him act like the person that he actually is and not like what he wants to become,"

"Even if what you are saying is true, then I am sure Malfoy would work hard to eliminate any trace of good in him, his beliefs are so firm in wrong deeds that he would never let any good intentions in him to take the path of what is right. It won't take much long for him to turn completely cold and cruel, so no matter whatever he does, nothing can change it that he will forever remain a bouncy ferret who deserve to be hexed every now and then,"

Hermione giggled at Harry's last comment about Malfoy,

They both had reached the gryfindor common room, from where they had to take separate stairs for their respective rooms.

"Ok Harry, think it's time to say goodnight,"

"Hermione, don't you find it very awkward to say good night, when it's six in the morning," said Harry looking at the wall clock,

"I know, but you see, I am so tired, for sure I am going to sleep for hours,"

"But that would mean you would be missing the classes which would be starting just in an hour,"

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that, Alas! seems I would have to wait for the night then,"

"You can bunk the classes for one day,"

"Ofcourse not."

"Typical Hermione,"

The moment Harry said this, Hermione was after him, hurling over him whatever she could get into her hands,

"Why are you getting so furious? What I said is the truth, you really are a freak," Harry said, giggling and trying to dodge another of Hermione's attacking material,

When the throwing of objects finally stopped, Harry and Hermione collapsed over the sofa laughing hysterically, slowly their laughter reduced to giggles, and then they became quiet. Harry saw that Hermione looked a little thoughtful,

"What are you thinking Mione?" he asked,

Without a single word, Hermione wrapped Harry in a hug, surprising him a lot,

"When you were hanging from the cliff, you don't know how scared I was," she said in a shaky voice,

"Mione, but nothing happened," said Harry, tightening their hug.

"Harry, promise me that you won't leave me, ever," she said, stressing hard over her last word.

"You don't need to request for that Mione, it's so obvious that I won't, " he said, he felt Hermione sighing contently against his shoulder, they remained like that for a little longer when Hermione pulled back first, they both were blushing.

"See you later Harry," Hermione greeted as she got up to go,

"Bye Mione," Harry greeted back, even after she was gone Harry kept sitting on the sofa for some more time, rejoicing about what a great friend he had, Hermione really cared so much for him. With a smile, he too left for his own room.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: The Golden Octo_**

The last one month at Hogwarts passed away like a swirl of wind, and many things happened within this time, a search took place for the Sorceror stone when the authorities found it missing the night when Harry and others were gone to the underworld, the prefects had decided to take a break from their duties and to have a secret party, that's why no one came to know that Harry, his friends and Malfoy were out of Hogwarts. There was no other reason as to why the authorities would suspect the young first years, they were mainly focusing on the dire criminals who had a bad record. Though there was one person who knew about what Harry and his friends were capable of and that person was of course Dumbledore, he had invited Harry to his office to have a talk with him, Harry too didn't hesitated in telling the truth to the old man. He narrated to the headmaster the part played by him and each of his friends including Percy and Annabeth, in destroying the Sorceror, he even told him about why they were forced to take Malfoy with them and he actually turned out to be of great help as he had saved Harry from falling down the cliff. Harry wasn't as kind as Hermione, yet had a heart big enough that though Malfoy was an enemy, Harry wasn't going to hide whatever helping role the blonde had played when they were having a hard time. Harry had so openly disclosed everything to Dumbledore as he knew that once the headmaster comes to know that the Sorceror was actually a Hocrux then he was going to appreciate what he and his friends did, and yes, Dumbledore did felt and had said that he was very proud of Harry and other children. Later the headmaster had called an official meeting of the Wizarding ministry, the authorities, and the professors at Hogwarts, there he informed them about what had happened to the Sorceror stone, the audience was very surprised after hearing the truth from Dumbledore, nonetheless they too, praised the children for their efforts and the great job they had done by destroying the first Hocrux, already. After this meeting the news got spread like wild fire, and the entire Wizarding world sang the praises of the bravery and heroism of the eight(Harry, Hermione, Alex, Annabeth, Percy, Malfoy, Justin and Emmy) children, they even gave them a special name, '' _The Golden Octo_ '' or the incredible eight.

At present, Harry and Hermione were sitting at the Gryfindor table, while Alex was at the Slytherin table sneaking glances to them both every now and then. Wide smiles were plastered on the faces of the three kids, all eyes which bore the expression of respect and appreciation were concentrated on them and Malfoy. Since Dumbledore had been focusing on the main parts and hadn't gone into much detail while narrating how the kids destroyed the stone, the people were unaware that actually it was because of the circumstances that Malfoy was forced to be on Harry's side, thus it never seized to puzzle them as to why a bully like him could have worked for a good cause.

"Malfoy I still can't understand why didn't you let that potter fall and die?" asked Blaise,

"How many times will I have to repeat it Zabini that I did it for name and fame, can't you see I have become so famous overnight," said Malfoy, though he was doubtful of his own words but he somehow had to convince his friend, and himself.

"Though I hate it, that my name is now taken along with theirs, The Golden Octo, how so rubbish," Malfoy added, making a face,

"Yeah, I know how you must be feeling about your name getting embedded with those freaks, one of them is even a mudblood," said Blaise, sending a dirty look in Hermione's direction.

Malfoy loved fame irrespective of the fact whether he got it from doing good work or bad work, but he knew that he hadn't saved Harry just for becoming renowned. When he had extended his hand to save him he wasn't even thinking about getting any reward later, all that occupied his mind was to do a selfless service of protecting someone from dying, a strong emotion which he couldn't understand at all had compelled him to save even his worst enemy. All recognition that he was getting now for assisting Harry and his friends meant nothing for him because he knew whatever he had done, though unwillingly or due to some strange emotion, he was going to pay for it in the future, in ways so painful that he couldn't even imagine.

The continuous chatting in the hall died down when the students saw that Dumbledore had climbed the podium and was standing with his eyes scanning all the first years present in the hall, satisfied that he had the silence he wanted, the headmaster began,

"Another academic year '1992' has passed away, and I must say it was anything but usual. We are already in the February of the new year 1993 and we welcome it with warm hearts, I'll like to congratulate you all that inspite of the various hardships that occurred we are finally at the end of it in our best of health, now today is the time to celebrate, but before that I would like to distribute the house points and declare which house is going to be the winner."

"Starting with Hufflepuff, the house stands at fourth position with 257 points, next Ravenclaw stands at third position with 300 points, then Gryfindor stands at second with 350 points and finally Slytherin stands first with 360 points."

The moment Dumbledore announced the winner, the Slytherins burst into shouts and whistling, while the other three houses just watched them with jealous and hate ridden faces.

"Silence." Dumbledore shouted in his ever powering voice, and the noises stopped.

"I am not finished yet, I want to say that some amendments have been made in the distribution of house points considering the great works done by a few special students," said Dumbledore, the students began to exchange surprised glances though they knew what and about whom the headmaster was talking about.

"So, I would like to give 60 points to Mr. Harry Potter for his bravery and high spirits,"

Everyone began clapping, with Slytherin house doing it just for the sake of formality.

Dumbledore continued,

"50 points to Miss Hermione Granger for being the wisest witch who has always helped her friends with her vast knowledge of every kind of spell,"

Again roars of clapping filled the hall, Harry patted her back, Hermione couldn't stop smiling as she felt her heart bursting with happiness.

"We are now ahead of Slytherin," she whispered to Harry as Dumbledore went on further,

"50 points to Miss Alex Russo for always being there for her friends, she is obviously the support without which Harry and Hermione couldn't have achieved what they have."

Another huge round of applause followed,

Alex was taken aback as she wasn't expecting that she too would be given the honor of getting extra house points, she had her head already turned in the direction of Harry and Hermione, who were beaming and clapping happily for her, just like she had done when they were rewarded with extra points.

"It's actually hard to control others, but to control our own mind and going against our own beliefs is even harder. And thus I'll like to reward 50 points to Mr. Draco Malfoy who didn't went with his mind, but instead he listened to his heart and saved Harry," Dumbledore finished,

Along with Slytherin the other three houses also clapped for Malfoy with same intensity and respect which they had shown for Harry, Hermione and Alex. They felt no matter what a bully Malfoy was, he actually had done a noble thing for which he deserved to be praised.

Malfoy was completely surprised not because Dumbledore had given him extra points, he was expecting such a thing judging by the treatment that he was receiving from all people after he had become one of the hero of the sorceror stone adventure, but what actually bothered him was the 'reason' that Dumbledore had given as to why he had saved Harry. Malfoy hadn't considered before that what Dumbledore said could also be a reason, but now that the old man had mentioned it, Draco felt like this was the answer he was searching for, the proper ans, that he actually had a good side which was hidden from his own self but had showed up and made him to save Harry, this was the emotion he couldn't understand, the emotion of caring for others. The moment this realization hit him, Malfoy couldn't hate him less, he never wanted any trace of good in him, he felt terrible now, he wanted to shout, and bang his head into a wall, yet he tried his best to remain calm and composed as he was surrounded by students and teachers.

"That old coot thinks you saved Potter because you listened to your heart and not your mind, what a joke, he should know you did it for your benefit, after all, we Slytherins don't have any heart, still bro, congrats for the 50 points you have got," Blaise whispered into Malfoy's ear, Malfoy smiled at his friend managing well to hide the current emotions in him.

"So with current scores It will mean there's a tie between Slytherin and Gryfindor, also topper of the year is still left to be announced and I won't delay in telling that again there is a tie between two students from each of the winning houses, Miss Hermione Granger from Gryfindor stands first with perfect 'O'(O stands for outstanding) in all subjects, and same way Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin stands at the same position with perfect 'O' in all subjects."

Loud clapping followed again,

"Pathetic, I can understand your genius Draco, you are a pure blood, but I don't know what world is this where mudbloods like that Granger manage to have such brains which can achieve the first position," Blaise was saying to Malfoy with complete disgust in his voice, Malfoy nodded at him showing that he fully agreed with Blaise.

Dumbledore continued,

" Now lastly, I would like to thank few people who aren't present here but had made important contribution In destroying the Hocrux. As you all know two people are from Hogwarts itself, our remarkable head boy Justin Chatwin and head girl Emmy Rossum, who too will be rewarded with points when the celebrations of ending year would be held for the sixth years later this evening, and I would like to thank Demi gods- Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, who again had played very important roles in the quest, but since they don't belong to Hogwarts it's unfortunate we can't do anything to return their favor, but their sincere efforts will forever be engraved in our minds and hearts, with this I will end my speech, happy holidays children!"

This time along with clapping, the students jumped out of their seats, they shouted, screamed and some even danced with joy, Alex quickly ran to Harry and Hermione, giving a hug to the brunette she congratulated her for her first position.

"I am so happy Hermione, I already knew you will top, my library freak," said Alex,

"I am no freak, how did you guys do?" asked Hermione, short giggles escaping her throat,

"Well I managed to get an 'S' (stands for satisfactory)," said Alex,

"Same here," said Harry.

Suddenly a shrill and loud rusty voice of a woman took away the attention of Harry, Alex and Hermione, as well as other students, they saw that Ron Weasely had his face twisted in utter horror, in front of him was a magical letter, floating in the air.

"Ronald Weasely, I got a letter from Dumbledore telling me that you have got a 'T'(stands for troll, meaning- fail) in most of the subjects, and that you will be giving re exams during your second year, what a shame it is! Come home and see what I do with you," the voice of Molly Weasely, Ron's mother, screeched out through the letter.

Ron's lips were trembling with fear and he sat frozen at his spot, his eyes bulging out which made him look even more ridiculous than he already was, while Navel Longbottom who was sitting beside him, fainted and fell down from his seat.

"What happened to Longbottom? The letter was addressed to Weasely, I suppose," Dean was whispering to Seamus.

"You know how Navel is, Mrs. Weasely's angry nasty voice must have scared him," whispered Seamus.

Everyone in the hall rolled their eyes and got back to their respective works.

Harry, Alex and Hermione were back to their conversation,

" I didn't expected the ferret would also get the first position," said Harry,

"No Harry, you do know that even in class Draco and I were the ones who always got the best grades, so it was obvious that he would top." said Hermione.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever," said Harry in a bored tone, and both girls laughed.

"What?" Harry snapped out,

"Someone's jealous," said Alex.

"I don't need to be jealous of a ferret," said Harry, his cheeks turning red.

"Oh Harry, you're adorable!" both girls exclaimed together as they burst into a fit of laughter.

But seeing that Harry wasn't finding it funny at all, they both did control themselves.

"Leave it Harry, we are just joking," said Hermione,

Harry's offended expression vanished quickly and he smiled at her,

"Let's not talk about Malfoy, that's going to spoil our mood on this fine occasion," he stated,

"To remind you, you were the one who brought him into conversation," said Alex,

"Yeah, right, after all, I fancy him so much, but let's talk about something else for now," Harry joked, Alex and Hermione broke out in giggles again.

"Seems you children are having a great time," a voice spoke from behind them, Harry, Hermione and Alex knew who it was, Dumbledore.

"Hey professor," the three kids turned and greeted the headmaster.

"Hello to you too students, sorry if I am disturbing you but can I have a talk with you three, you know it's important." said Dumbledore,

"Of course sir, why not, " said Harry,

"Having a conversation with you won't be a disturbance ever, sir," said Hermione and Alex nodded.

"What I wanted to tell you is that, you three were involved in destroying one of Voldemort's soul, with passage of 1992 and advent of 1993 another one year is complete, now some other soul of Voldemort would get revived, and it will get outrageous finding one of the Hocrux gone. So I advice you people to be very careful, if you sense anything amiss, inform me." said Dumbledore,

The kids nodded,

"And Miss Russo, just now you would be out for holidays but when you return for your second year, henceforth you'll be keeping a watch over Mr. Malfoy, I do think you three must have figured it out that somehow he is connected to Voldemort since he knew about the stone."

Alex nodded at the professor, though from inside her mind was rebelling against such an idea.

"I think I am done here, so again happy holidays children, enjoy yourselves." Dumbledore wished and then he left with a wink of eye.

"How can that old man ask me to enjoy, when he just now has handed me with the most idiotic, infuriating task. Why me? Why do I have to keep a watch on that ferret, it's disgusting," Alex ranted.

"Calm down Alex, he asked it because you both are in the same house, so it will be the easiest for you to keep a watch on him." said Hermione.

"Yeah, and if he finds out that I was secretly spying on him it will be easiest for him to make my life the most difficult," said Alex, and then she left angrily. Harry and Hermione called out to her and tried to follow but she was so fast that they couldn't catch up and she got lost somewhere in the crowd.

"Oh Merlin, I haven't seen her so angry ever before." said Harry.

"Well, she is a little upset, but she isn't going to disobey Dumbledore, she just needs some time to calm down." sighed Hermione.

"But who can blame her for being upset, keeping a watch on the ferret of course isn't something anyone would fancy, I still can't understand why she was chosen to Slytherin anyway? Did you two find out the reason?" asked Harry.

Earlier also, Harry had questioned Hermione a few times about the same thing but she always used to change the topic or just said that they hadn't found out, this time too she preferred to give the same excuse.

"I told you Harry, I don't know." said Hermione,

"Then let's go and ask the speaking hat," suggested Harry,

Hermione paled at this,

"Why are you all of a sudden getting so concerned about it?" she asked,

"Of course I am curious, aren't you? We always are busy with our studies and Voldemort's issues, today we have time, so let's go and ask the hat." said Harry and he didn't wait for Hermione's response as he started to drag her along out of the hall, the brunette knew that now there wasn't a way out.

"Harry wait, I know," said Hermione,

"Know what?" asked Harry as he halted,

"I know why Alex got chosen to Slytherin, one day I had asked the hat about it," said Hermione,

"Then why did you lie to me?" asked Harry,

"Because you will freak out if you come to know the reason, besides she made me promise that it would remain a secret between her and me." said Hermione,

"Really? Now that has just enhanced my curiosity, what reason is it that will freak me out? What are you two hiding? And if you aren't going to tell me I will go and ask the hat myself," said Harry,

"I know Harry, that's why I am going to tell you, I hope Alex will understand," said Hermione,

Harry arched his eyebrow at her,

"Go on." he persisted,

"She got chosen to Slytherin because, well, she, she liked Malfoy, that's why she wanted to be in the house in which he was."

Harry was now gaping at the brunette,

"See I told you, that you will freak out," said Hermione,

"That can't be, she got among those Slytherins because she liked Malfoy?" he let out in a very surprised voice,

"Harry, though Draco may be an arrogant nasty Slytherin it doesn't change the fact that he actually has got gifted looks, so Alex just got carried away. Though she confessed to me that she doesn't like him anymore because of his high headedness, but now she can't do anything about being in Slytherin." said Hermione,

"Wait, did you just complimented Malfoy?" asked Harry,

"Oh C'mon Harry, it's not like I complimented him or something, Draco actually is very charming to look at, and don't think that I am saying this because I fancy him. I said this because it's the truth, you know I am a person who goes with facts rather than personal prejudices." said Hermione,

"I can't believe this, I don't see anything which can be termed as charming in that stupid ferret," Harry ranted,

"See, that's why I didn't wanted to tell you." said Hermione, with a huff.

"You were suppose to tell me why Alex got chosen to Slytherin, and not about how adorable Malfoy is." said Harry,

"Oh shut up Harry, I was just trying to give you reasons why Alex got attracted to Draco, so that you could understand her feelings and refrain from getting outrageous at her. I wanted you to realize that she didn't do it intentionally, she listened to her heart and it made her chose the wrong house." Hermione said,

Harry closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths,

"Then tell me hermione how do I look?" he asked,

"What?" Hermione asked, quite taken aback by Harry's sudden change of subject.

"Yes, I just want to know, that's all." said Harry,

Hermione felt herself blushing as she began to look away from him,

"Harry, if you really want to know, then obviously you look good." she said,

"Good, is that all?" asked Harry,

"Yeah," Hermione replied casually,

"Ok, then tell me who is better looking, me or Malfoy?"

"Harry, why are you even bothered?"

"Ans me Hermione," Harry pressed, not sounding angry but eager.

Hermione was getting frustrated nonetheless she answered him,

"Draco."

"What! you think that git looks better than me?" Harry yelled,

"You wanted the ans, I gave it, now end this rubbish conversation here."

"No no no, how could you say that?" Harry ranted,

"Harry, that's just my opinion, it's not like I am stating some fact, so don't get offended, there must be people who may find you more good looking than him."

"Says a hideous haired, know it all."

"Fine Harry, I really don't know why are we even discussing this pointless topic, you wanted to know why Alex got chosen to Slytherin, I told you, now if you are going to be like this, then it's better that I leave, thanks a lot for spoiling a perfect morning." said Hermione as she started to go.

Harry knew he had went too far, he shouldn't have called her all that he did, he quickly caught her by the arm,

"Ok, ok, I am sorry, really, really sorry Hermione, please don't go, I won't talk about it anymore, and whatever I said about you, I was just angry, so forget it, you know you are very pretty, now let's go and enjoy the party."

Hermione let out a sigh, and looked back at Harry, her anger gone.

"Sometimes I just want to ball your head out." she said with a sense of humor in her voice.

Harry bowed to her in a dramatic way and motioned his head forward, as if he was offering it to her,

"You are such a forgiving person Hermione, still if you want, you have all right to take my head off." he said.

"Harry, stop it," she said, letting out giggles,

They both walked back into the hall,

There they began to explore the food section,

"Are you sure, you won't like reconsidering whether I am better looking or Malfoy?" Harry whispered to her when Hermione was looking for her favorite dish.

"Harry!" she yelled angrily on him, for getting started again.

"Fine, fine, sorry." he said putting a finger on his lips.

It was then, when Alex showed up from somewhere,

"Oh, here you two are, I had been looking for you." she said,

"What! were you two arguing again? Leave you guys for few minutes and see what happens," she commented, seeing that Harry looked timid and Hermione was staring daggers at him.

"It's nothing, so tell me where have you been?" asked Hermione, turning her attention to Alex,

"Well, where do you think? In my room of course, I had been thinking and I am ready for what Dumbledore had asked me to do." said Alex,

"Told you that she would come around, sooner or later." Hermione said to Harry, and he gave a smile.

"Though I must say that old man with those over irritating twinkling eyes and more than needed, brain, does know how to ruin the best day." said Alex.

"Show some respect Alex, he is the headmaster," Hermione snapped,

"Typical Hermione" both Harry and Alex said together, and then they wasted no moment in running away.

"Run for your lives, a bushy haired monster is out to kill," they both were shouting as Hermione chased after them through the entire hall yelling,

"I am no bushy haired monster, you pillories!"

...

Evening had fell, the first years were ready with their luggage, to travel back to their homes for holidays.

Harry, Hermione and Alex had said their goodbyes to Hagrid and at present Harry and Hermione were in Gryfindor's common room. They were done with their packing, and were waiting for Alex who still hadn't showed up, as usual they both were involved in some heated argument.

"Harry stop being so stubborn, last time too you didn't want to come to my home, what's the big problem?" Hermione pouted,

"I told you Hermione, I am going to my uncle and aunt for the holidays and that's final." said Harry,

"Why? You yourself said that they are cruel and abusive, then why do you want to go to them?" she asked,

"Because Hermione, I can't turn to your parents every time, I don't want to cause trouble." said Harry,

"What trouble? You're not any trouble, Ok, I told you, you can always consider my home as your own, my parents would be so happy if you come over." she said, her eyes pleading,

"No." said Harry,

"Fine, then I won't go back, I'll stay here at Hogwarts." said Hermione, crossing her arms.

"Hermione, don't act so daft."

"If you can be stubborn so can I." she said,

Harry let out a tired breath,

"You win, you know how to convince me, I am coming. But if later your parents complain, about me eating too much, do not say I didn't warn you." he joked, and Hermione laughed giving him a quick hug.

"Since when did you started to eat so much Mr. Potter that it would bother others," said Hermione, playfully poking at Harry's cheek.

"Did I miss something," came Alex's voice as she entered the common room with her luggage.

"Harry is coming," Hermione spoke up happily,

"Oh, you got him to agree, that's good, so lets get **going** now." said Alex,

"Yeah right, don't want to get late for Hogwarts express, as I don't want to catch it on brooms again." said Hermione, she grabbed her luggage and started to walk away, Harry and Alex rolled their eyes as they began following her.

The three friends were in the corridors when the voices of Justin and Emmy made them stop,

"Leaving without saying goodbye to us?" said Justin, as he and Emmy approached them.

"C'mon Justin, now that we know you two live so nearby , it's not like we aren't going to meet during the holidays." said Hermione,

"Sense of humor Hermione." said Emmy.

"She can't take jokes." said Harry, Hermione punched him hard in the arm.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, and everyone laughed.

"So guys, heard you people won and there was a draw between Gryfindors and Slytherins," said Justin,

"Right, I, Hermione, Alex and Malfoy were given extra house points." said Harry,

"Congratulations to you all, I wouldn't have appreciated it but since our little Alex is in Slytherin I am glad that the house won." said Emmy.

"Thanks Emmy, but even if the Slytherins wouldn't have won, I wouldn't have minded it, because I don't consider them as my house. Just because I am in Slytherin doesn't change it that I am a true Gryfindor." Alex said with pride.

"Yes Alex, you truly are a brave Gryfindor, we still can't understand why the hat put you in Slytherin when your traits are so different from those disgusting bullies and you yourself are so appreciative of Gryfindors," said Emmy giving a look to Justin, who returned an agreeing glance.

Harry choked at that, while Hermione quickly changed the topic,

"Yeah that's strange, but we will find out some time later, tell me what happened in your gathering?" she asked, the brunette felt guilty that she still hadn't told Alex that she had already disclosed to Harry her little secret.

" I and Emmy were given extra points and Gryfindor won." said Justin.

"That's great, congratulations." said Alex, followed by congratulations from Harry and Hermione.

"So when are you two leaving?" asked Harry,

"Tomorrow, as it is, today the Hogwarts express would be occupied with carrying the juniors." said Justin.

"Ok, so we got to leave now, don't want to miss our train." said Hermione.

"Fine, see you all later." said Emmy and Justin.

"Bye." the kids greeted.

"Bye." greeted back Emmy and Justin as they saw the three leaving,

"I had never thought we two would go on a crazy adventure with some crazy kids, to destroy a Hocrux, and then we all will be termed as ''The Golden Octo'" said Emmy,

"Why? You don't like it?" asked Justin,

"No I love it, "The Golden Octo", yet it's strange that this group of eight involves, not only wizards and witches but also demigods and even a young, yet potential enemy."

Justin chuckled,

"Yeah that's truly strange." he said,

"Lets go and do our packing for tomorrow." said Emmy and they both left, leaving the corridor silent, for one month as the children were going to be away for holidays the entire Hogwarts was going to experience the same silence.

 **This is what till the end of first year, for the coming years I will be writing the sequels, till then bye!**


End file.
